A Dreadful Life or so I Thought
by baozookievue
Summary: After the death of Sakura's parents she is forced to live with the Li's family. Living with them is hell enough already, but what happens when she is forced to do something even worst?
1. The Accident

Hey you guys...this is my first story and um...first when i uploaded this story into fanfiction, i had a lot of mistakes because i had different characters. ex: syoaron was supposely ken and sakura was supposely sue-may, and if you see any mistakes let me know so i can edit it! But hope you guys like it and please read and review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 The accident

"Can you tell me what's going on? What happened? Why did I have to come here?" I asked the nurses that were walking around.

"I really don't know. But there were inspectors that were here looking for a girl named Kinomoto Sakura. Are you her?"

I looked up to the old lady. "Yes. Where?" She pointed at two men wearing suits. I walked up to them.

"Are you two still looking for Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Are you Kinomoto Sakura?"

I gulped. What was going on?

Flash Back

At the door of my house I heard the phone ringing as I walked back from school. I quickly opened the door and answered the phone.

"Hi. Kinomotoresident."

"Are you Kinomoto Sakura?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yeah. Can I help you with anything?"

"Can you please come to South Ridge Hospital? It's urgent."

"Sure can I ask why?"

"We'll tell you when you get here."

"Okay. I'm on my way. Bye."

"Bye."

I had no clue what was going on. My parents just left on a business trip this morning and now I have to go to the hospital? 'What was going on?' I grabbed my bag and got inside my car.

End of Flash Back

I nodded my head yes.

"Please follow us." I obediently followed the two men in black suits. After walking around for a couple of minutes we entered a room. As I went in farther I spotted two white blankets in front of me.

'No….' I was already screaming in my head afraid at what I was going to see.

"Can you tell us if you know these two people?" I nodded my head only not wanting to know what was behind those blankets.

One of the men slowly lifted up the white blanket in front of me.

gasp "OH MY GOD!" Tears were pouring out endlessly for the very first time. I ran to the other one and lifted up the blanket there.

"NOO!" I didn't know what to do. The two men were silent. Obviously knowing I know the two people. "W….What…h…h…happened?" For the very first time the air around me weren't pasting through to my lungs. They were caught up in my throat as if I was in a deep pool of water trying to gasp for air. I gasped

"They were hit by a truck. The truck driver who had been traveling for 3 days and nights with only little sleep and he dosed off and hit them. All three died at the scene."

"M…mom…Dad…can you hear me? Wake up. Don't leave me. Don't leave me!" Tears were streaming down my face nonstop. "Wake up and let's go home! Can you hear me? Wake up! You still have to be with me! DON'T GO!" I was shaking my mother's body furiously. Why couldn't they hear me? Why weren't they waking up? I ran to my father's side. "DAD…Wake up! It's me, Sakura! You said you guys were only going to go for a while only? Not forever! Wake up!" I was screaming. I screamed out of frustration and anger. Why did this have to happen? School was about to end and I was going to enter my first year in college. They said they were going to be there at my graduation, but now….everything had vanished!"

I tried to open my eyes, but the bright light was forcing me to close them again. I remembered the incident. Was it all a dream or was it real? I sat up and forced my eyes opened. At first it was just a big blur in front of me. My vision started adjusting to the light and little by little I could make out the things that were in the room. I could see pretty well by now; the room I was in was white and big. Along my left side there were patients. "PATIENTS?" I yelled and jumped out of bed unknowingly taking the IV needle off my arm. I didn't feel the pain; my mind was focusing on something else. I needed to find them I needed to know if what I felt and saw was real or not. I ran out of the door. I looked to my right and then to my left. I didn't know which way to take. I didn't remember this part of the hospital; actually this was my first time here! I felt so lost and vulnerable at the moment. I didn't know where to go or what to do next. Should I run or should I go back inside the room? I was desperate so I ran around opening any door that I thought looked familiar, but every door I opened was an unsatisfied answer.

"Miss? What are you doing out of bed?" I started running away and heard him shout for me to stop but I didn't. I desperately needed to know what happened to my parents. I couldn't let them stop me. Finally someone caught me and shouted.

"Sir it's okay. I'll take care of her from here." I looked up to see who it was and saw one of the men in the black suit.

'It wasn't a dream at all? It wasn't at all!' Just then everything blacked out.

(My (bao) PoV)

The man in the black suit took Sakura back to her room and laid her on the bed. He finally noticed the bloody left arm. He quickly pressed the red button and nurses came flying in.

"Oh my god what happened to her arm?" One of the nurses took over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so how was it? i hope it was good! well please read and review.


	2. The Dreadful Life Begins

Chapter 2 The Dreadful Life Begins

It's been a week since my parent's death. Everything was sold in the house to pay off debts they had and even the house. I now lived with a family who was also rich. But they weren't like my parents. They weren't even close to how my parents were. The mother was as mean as a wolf and the father was as strict as he can be. They had two kids. A girl named Meilin and a son named Syoaron. Meilin, she was just like her mother, a spoil brat who got everything her way. And Syoaron, I never spoke to him. He was never home anyways and every time I got yelled at he would just look at me and then walk off. He never laughed, but only stared.

Living here was hell. I had to do almost everything in this stupid house. I couldn't go out. I was "forbidden" to go out.

"Sakura, get your ass down here!"

"YEAH." I knew what she was going to ask me.

"Wash the dishes. Don't you know how to do anything in this house? I'm not going to feed you for free and just let you sit! HURRY UP!" It was true, even though we had no blood relationship, well actually we were strangers even when I first met them, they did provide the food and all, but I don't deserve this shit and she doesn't deserve to be called a mother. I rolled up my sleeves and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes, but it wasn't until I bumped into someone.

"CLANG" Something dropped. I looked up to whom I bumped into. My eyes widen in shock. Syoaron was in front of me and looking at me with such evilness that I was actually scared.

"I…I…am so sorry…I…SLAP" I was slapped with such impact that I was pushed against the wall. My right cheek stung like hell. Tears were starting to form in my eyes because of the pain. He looked at me one more time and then walked away leaving everything behind for me to clean up. What dropped was a glass cup.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT DID YOU DROP? WHY IS THERE SUCH A BIG MESS IN MY HOUSE!" Mrs. Lee walked over to me and slapped me again where Syoaron had just slapped. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! THE WAY YOU ARE PROBABLY KILLED YOUR PARENTS! ARE YOU SUCH A CARELESS CHILD?" She slapped me again. "Clean this mess up and do it fast!" She walked off.

I bended down to pick up the broken glass pieces as carefully as I could trying to not cut myself.

"Oh shit." I ran to the sink. As careful as I was I still cut myself. I rinsed my cut finger under the cold water. 'Mom, dad, are you looking down on me? Protecting me? Do you see what kind of life I have to go through everyday?' Unnoticeably tears started forming and even more tears started to fall than when I was slapped.

I finished picking the glass pieces and wrapped my finger in a band-aid. I started on the dishes.

"Hey wash this too." Meilin put another plate in the sink. Couldn't she do her own dishes? She's my age and all she does is sit around. But then again, I did live under their roof everyday and every night.

After the dishes were done I went up to my room to did my homework. School was going to end in 2 weeks and I was going to go to college soon. It was a good thing my parents saved me some money for college before they left me in this miserable world. When I finally was going to college, I wouldn't have to return to this hell hole anymore. I can live on my own and get a job and be freed from all evilness the Lee's might set upon me.

"Hey Sakura, how are you today?" Mindy came and asked. None of my friend knew what kind of people the Li's were. I never told them anything because even if I did I would just end up getting in even more trouble and they couldn't do anything about it at all either.

"Hey Tomoyo," I took a deep breath. "Doesn't it feel great to be outside in the warm spring air," I asked her closing my eyes.

"Yeah," she closed his eyes too and took a deep breath.

"Hey you dorks. What are you both doing?"

I opened my eyes and looked in front of me. "Hey Lynn. What are you doing? Wanna join?" I laughed at her.

"It's okay. I don't want to bare the embarrassments. I'll past." Lynn

"Lynn you're no fun. Come on. Take a deep breath in and out. Slowly though. Just like this." Tomoyo showed Lynn the embarrassment of a life time.

"You look funny. I'll still past." Tomoyo laughed and pushed a finger to her forehead. "Let's get to class." We all walked into the school and into our separate class rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. There Goes the Freedom I Thought I was g

Chapter 3 There Goes the Freedom I Though I was going to get

School ended very fast today. Now I'll have to go to hell and fulfill my duties. I walked home as slowly as I could even though every time when I arrived too slow "home" I always got a lecture about picking up the pace and getting home early to do my chores. As I was walking a black car went past me. When it went past me the tires splashed the muddy water onto me. I was covered with the muddy water from the rain the day before from head to toe. My hair was soaking wet. My white T-shirt was chocolate brown and my blue jeans seemed like it was tie-dyed.

"Were you blind or something? Can't you even go around the freaking puddle?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Some people passing by were looking at me like I was some kind of crazy person. I clammed down and started my dreadful walk.

When I arrived to the Li's house the gates were open. That meant someone was over. I quickly ran inside the house hoping no one would see me. Luckily I made it to the bathroom without being discovered and took a clean shower and changed into some new clothing. I didn't know if I should stay up in my room or not. I decided to go down incase they needed any of my assistants. I always did have to act like a maid in this stupid house.

As I got closer to the end of the stairs I could hear the conversation that was going on.

"So he'll be taking over your company soon Mr. Li?"

"Yes. He's 22 now. He's been to college and graduated and now he needs to take care of the Li Corporation. He can't just sit around and get free money from me. He needs to learn how to get a life. Now he has too much free time. Beside him taking over the business, he'll also be living somewhere else too. I can't have him live here for the rest of his life too.

"So when is he moving out?"

"After Sakura graduates from high school, I'll need her to go and live with Syoaron and take care of his house for him. I know she'll be starting college pretty soon and she can still go too. I'll provide the ride."

After what Mr. Li had said my jaw was dropped to the ground. I didn't want to go live with Syoaron! Even though I didn't talk to him at all I hated him the most here. When he's violent, he gets very scary. I didn't want to be put in danger. It was possible he might even kill me!

"Oh, Sakura, there you are. Come into the living room and we are going to talk about your future." Mrs. Li spotted me still at the end of the stairs. I followed her without saying anything. I knew what they were going to say. I didn't want to do it at all, but I knew for a fact I wasn't going to be able to get out of it. Even if I was going to be 18 years old soon I still wouldn't be able to get out of their grips.

As I sat and heard the same conversation all over again I only kept my eyes to the floor. I wanted to cry, but the tears I wanted to fall had to be held back. The freedom I had hoped for was not going to come like I'd planned it would.

"Yes. I understand. After my gradation I'll move in with Syoaron and take care of everything in the house." I replied.

"Great. It's settled then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah i know short chapter...r&r


	4. The New Home and Something Unexpected

Chapter 4 The New Home and Something Unexpected

Today was my graduation and I felt down. My parents were not going to see me walk down the aisle to college hood. But I had to move on and look ahead not behind me.

The principle called each and individual senior names. It took forever, but soon it was done. We had an after party but I couldn't go. I was ordered to go "home" right away and pack. The next day was the day I was going to move and live for god knows how long with Syoaron.

So I went "home" and packed all the things I needed for the new home. After I was done packing I went downstairs to the doors and waited for my ride. I left the Li's house as fast as when I first got there. Everything in my life was unexpected. I felt like I was just a puppet, everyone could easily control me and I couldn't do anything about it. I think I'm a very weird person because I could always speak my mind in my mind, but never say it out.

I sat silently in the car as the driver rode on through the rainy streets and I was soon going to enter a new dreadful life.

The house was big but not as big as my old home or the Li's house. It was just right. I took my luggage and walked towards the door.

"Excuse me Miss. Kinomoto, the keys to your house." I turned around and grabbed the keys. I bowed to him and then walked to the door.

"Here goes nothing." I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. I slowly turned the door knob until it opened. I let the door swung opened. I looked in to see if anyone was inside. It seemed to be deserted. I picked up my luggage and walked inside closing the door behind me. I didn't know where my room was. I walked around for a little bit and saw the stair case. I went up the stairs and started looking for my room. There weren't many doors down the hallway. There were two doors to the right and then two doors to the left. I went to my right side and opened the first door. It turned out to be a bathroom. I went to the next door and it was locked. I guess that wasn't my room. I went to the opposite side and opened the first door. It too was a bathroom. "So the next door should be my room." I opened the last door and sure enough it was unlock. I pushed the door opened and I could tell it was my room. Everything in the room was white. The boring color white. My walls were white, even my bed was white, the drawers, and the closet door, too. I guess since the color white was the cheapest color, why wouldn't they choose this color? I guess I'll be giving my room a make-over when ever I had the money. Oh yeah, note to self: find a job.

I set my luggage on the bed and opened it. The first thing was a picture of my parents and me. It was just a year before their accident. I set that on my lamp table. I opened the closet to see if there were any hangers and luckily there was. I hung up my clothes. There weren't a lot of things to bring so soon I was done with organizing my room.

I went to explore the house. The living room was big and just right. You know that feeling when you just feel it was right. It connected to the kitchen and there was a back door to the left of the side of the kitchen. Since I was going to take care of everything in the house I might as well start cooking. I don't know if Syoaron was going to eat it, but it was worth a try. I searched for an apron and soon enough I started cooking away.

I set up the table and threw the apron in its drawer. I begin to start eating. I wouldn't want to eat with Syoaron. Who knows what he might do. Throw the food in my face? Spit in my face if he didn't like the taste of my cooking? Just ignore it and walk away? I was sweating just thinking about what he was capable of doing and actually doing it.

"THUDD." I heard the door slam. I stood up and turned around. Syoaron walked into the living room and stopped me at the eating table.

"Do…do you want to eat something?" I was scared now. He looked at me and then set his luggage he was carrying down on the floor and took off his coat. Syoraon walked over to the other side of the table and began taking some rice into his bowl and eating. I watched him as he ate.

I guessed he felt me looking at him because he lifted up his head and looked at me. I looked down feeling nervous now. I could still feel his eyes on me. I shakily took some more meat that I cooked and ate it with my rice. His actions were not what I had expected. It was totally the opposite, but then again it was better than getting hit or spit at or yelled at right?

After a while of silence Syoaron stood up from his seat and probably went to his room because I could hear some steps going up the stairs. As soon as he left I cleared the table and washed the dishes. If it was always like this I could get use to it and just make sure I don't ever talk to him.

My first night in the new home was some what comfortable. I felt a lot better than when I was still at the Li's house. I felt safe and I didn't have to worry about waking up the next day to find myself getting slap in the face or yelled at. Tonight was the first night I slept soundly after my parents' death.


	5. A Job and Something Unexpected again

Chapter 5 A Job and Something Unexpected..again

It's been a week since me and Syoaron had moved in together. I haven't been yelled at or hit. We pretty much just ate together silently and then went on about our own business. My schedule was boring. When I woke up I would cook breakfast and then Syoaron would come and eat it and then I would clean up after. After that I would go and take my shower then watch T.V. When it was about time Syoaron was going to get home I'll cook and then clean up after. It was like this everyday. I think I was getting blind from watching so much T.V. Today I was going to do something different. I was going to go out and look for a job. So as soon as I was done with washing the dishes from breakfast I would go out and do some job hunting.

"Fast food restaurants? Nope. Fancy restaurants? Maybe. A cashier at some place? Maybe." I sat on a bench at the park and circled the jobs that seemed to be easy or interesting. I circled four places. One was a waitress at this fancy restaurant that I have heard of a couple of times, and one was a cashier at this jewelry store, the third was volunteering to help teach kids who had problem in school to improve their academics, and the other was also working at a restaurant as a waitress. The closes ones were the two restaurants so I'll ride the bus there.

"Oh my gosh, really! That's great! I'll start tomorrow then!" A week later I was called into an interview and sure enough I got hired! Pretty soon my weeks weren't going to be so boring anymore. I was going to work as a waitress in this really fancy restaurant called: Moon Resturant. (Made up name!)

I looked at the clock and it was going to be five pretty soon.

"Oh shit! I've got to get home and cook before Syaron gets home!" I ran all the way home with a smile on my face. I couldn't believe it! My first job and, WOO HOO!

As soon as I got inside the house I threw my coat on the couch and ran into the kitchen to start dinner. Just like how I ran home the whole time I was cooking there was a great big smile on my face.

"You seemed pretty happy." Out of no where Syoaron spoke and I stopped my day dreaming.

"HUH?" My face was turning red and I knew I looked like a fool.

"You were smiling like a fool. Something came up?" Syoaron talked as he kept on eating.

"Oh…it's nothing. Sorry." Syoaron looked up at me with his chopsticks frozen a couple of centimeters away from his mouth, then he continued eating.

'Okay. That was weird.' I shrugged it off and continued eating.

After dinner was over as I was about to take Syoraon's plate, but he took it and set it in the sink then started doing the dishes. My jaws dropped to the floor.

"Uh… Syoaron…I can do the dishes." I brought the rest of the dishes to the sink.

"I have a question." What? Did he just say he had something to ask me?

"Sure. What is it?" This guy was really weird. I remembered when he just usually ignored me and that time when he hit me.

"What kind of help would a girl want if you guys were really committed?" Syoraon asked washing a plate with water. He washed it very slowly.

"Do you mean kitchen work?" I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yeah. Or something like that."

"Well, it'll be nice if you helped her cooked and wash the dishes and sweep the floor and help her clean up after every meal." I answered him.

"Oh." That was the only thing he said and after that he didn't say anything else anymore. I didn't stay to see Syaoron finish washing the dishes and went up to my room. Today too many things went on and I was exhausted from it. It's been too long since something interesting happened in my life. I wasn't used to it yet.


	6. Cooking?

Chapter 6 Cooking?

"How do you make pancakes?" Syoaron asked out of no where while we were having breakfast.

"What?" I wasn't sure I heard him correctly.

"How do you make pancakes and all those other things you make for breakfast?" Syoaron asked again.

Okay. Was there some girl he was really into and was trying to impress?

"Well, actually I use the pancake mix that needs watering."

"Oh. And how about those muffins and fruit salads you make every other morning?" You must be kidding me. This guy didn't know how to make a fruit salad nor muffins? (Hey I don't know how to make muffins either…I buy the instant ones where you just need to add egg, water and oil.)

"Do you like want to learn how to?" I offered.

"I guess I do. Can you teach me?" Today?

"Well…uh…" I couldn't believe he was asking me for help. "I…start my job today and I need to get going in about two hours. Maybe... some… other time?" I was getting nervous now.

He looked at me for a while. "Sure." He said and then left for work. I wouldn't mind helping him at all, but I did really have a job I needed to attend.

"This is the locker room and here is the key to your locker." Patty, a girl my age was showing me around the restaurant. She was pretty nice, so far.

"Thanks." I bowed and took the keys.

"Your uniform will always be hung here. Everyone's names are labeled on the top of the shelf so you don't get confused on which one is yours and which one isn't." I saw mine name and my uniform was there already too.

"Now, what you're job is suppose to be. Any time you see a customer come and sit at their table, you should always go there and asked them if there is any thing else you can help them with. Oh yeah and before you go remember to write down their table number and get them some water. Then when you are talking to them ask them also what they'll like for refreshment." I listened and nodded. "Remember the people who come here are those rich people so be careful with what you do or else they'll probably hurt you. That happened to me once. One time I accidentally spilled some water on this old woman and she slapped me. I was lucky I didn't get fire."

"That's sad. I'll be careful and I'll try to prevent that from happening." I gave her a smile.

"You should go and change now." I did as I was told. The uniform was quite nice, a simple outfit. It was a white blouse with black khaki pants. The shoes were black too.

"Hey Patty, what should I do now?"

"Line up with the other waitress and wait for any one else to enter the restaurant. If you are first then the next customer is yours to serve." Patty directed me to the front entrance of the restaurant and I stood in line with the other girls. I was the fourth one. And so I waited. Soon there was only one more girl in front of me. There were a lot of people who came into this restaurant. I guess it must be pretty popular.

"Good morning sir and ma'am, would there be anything you both would like to drink?" I asked the old couple I was to serve.

"I would like an ice tea and my wife here would like some coconut juice." I dotted down their orders onto my note pad.

"Are you ready to make your order yet?" They answered no so I went to the drink section and gave the people there the old couple's order of drinks. I delivered it to them as soon as I got the drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order now?"

My shift ended at three and tomorrow I'll get to work later on in the afternoon. My first day of work wasn't that boring. I didn't mess up yet. It was 3 and I had 2 more hours until Syoaron got home. I didn't know what else to do.

I opened the door to my emptied house. I hung my coat and decided to take a shower instead. A hard day at work deserves some refreshing. .

I stepped out of my bathroom after a good fifteen minutes. I turned back to close the door.

"Humph..." Oh shit! I looked up to see who I had bumped into. My eyes were about to fall out of its sockets. "I'm so sorry Syoaron! I've should of have looked at where I was going! I'm so sorry!" I yelled sorry over and over again bowing very fast at the same time too.

"You. Are. Weird." That was the only replied I got from Syoaron. I stopped my foolishness and looked up at him.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I mean he did come home two hours early. And that was something I had never seen before.

"You're probably wondering why I came home so early huh?" He read my mind and said it with only a plain and somewhat mean expression.

"I guessed." I replied back not knowing what he wanted.

"I was hoping you can teach me how to cook dinner." Did I just hear Syoaron say he wanted to learn how to cook dinner too? He wanted to learn how to make breakfast and now dinner? What was next? Lunch?

"Y…Yeah sure..." I finally noticed he was still exactly a couple of inches away from me only. The same distance when I first bumped into him. I backed away a little and ended up hitting the bathroom door from behind. 'How stupid can I be?'

I turned and walked down the stairs blushing from my stupidity and Syoaron followed me as I walked into the kitchen.

"What's that for and what is it called?" Syoaron

"Oh that? That is called Oyster Soy Sauce. You need it to add some flavor to the vegetable. You don't want to just taste steam broccoli and cabbage right?" I gave him a smiled and then when I saw his serious face my smile turned weak. I turned my head back down to the cutting board as Syoaron put back down the sauce on the table.

As I cut up the vegetable I felt Syoaron's eyes on me. I tried to ignore him and continued on with what I was doing.

"Can…"

"Ah!" I jumped up and almost dropped the knife. I was so quiet and good at ignoring him while I worked that I forgot he was in the room too. I clamed down and looked up at him. He gave me a strange look.

"Can I cut the vegetable too?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah…sure…" I handed over the knife.

I watched Syoaron as he slowly chop the vegetables in half as carefully as he could. He was pretty good I had to admit. I guess he was a visual learner.

I watched him for a couple more minutes.

"YAWNS" He looked over to me and I took a step back unconsciously. I didn't mean to put my yawning in such a bad way. I was just getting really tired of watching him cut so slowly and…it was too slow I couldn't hold in the tiredness anymore and accidentally yawned. That was just all. I didn't mean any disrespect.

"What do I do next?" Syoaron asked and I gave him a confused look wondering what he was talking about.

"Huh?" I was still as confused as ever. He pointed down to the forgotten cutting board and I could feel my temperature raising. Something was seriously wrong with me. I think I have short term memory.

"Oh that… You can get the biggest pan under the shelf and then we can start cooking." I directed him to the bottom shelves containing the pots and pans.

"Is this the one?" He came back from under the shelf a couple of seconds later.

"Yeah that's the one. Rinse it with water and then dry it off first before you add the oil." I gave him more directions.

I felt like a chef doing my own cooking show and cooking recipes that no one else knew about but myself.

"Stir it slowly and not so fast that you start tossing the vegetable around and out of the pan. Good… you are doing a great job." I commented Syoaron and so far into our cooking session he hadn't really said anything except for how to do this or that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, let's serve dinner!" I was actually happy.

"That's it? That's all the cooking we are going to do today?" He looked disappointed.

"We've already made five different dishes. I pretty sure we aren't going to be able to eat anymore dishes. We can cook again tomorrow." I brought out the plates and set the table for dinner.

"I guess." Syoaron took the cups and utensils to the table.

"Thanks." Syoaron.

"Huh? Oh, it was nothing." I flashed him a smiled, but he looked down towards the table before he could even get a glance at my smile. I felt stupid standing there and smiling at someone who wasn't even paying attention to me.

Soon afterwards we both were at opposite ends and eating dinner with silence again upon us. After what had just happened between Syoaron and me, this speechless state became uncomfortable, but I didn't know what to say or do to break this uneasiness.

I mentally kicked myself.

"I work tomorrow at 3 pm, so I won't be home to cook dinner."

Syoaron's fork stopped half way to his mouth and he slowly looked up. "I guess I'll cook for myself then. I'll just cook the same thing. It doesn't seem that hard to forget the directions and recipes." He shrugged and went back to eating. I stared at him for a while before going back to my eating. I didn't know what to say next. Today was actually a day where I got alone with him and I couldn't even think of anything to say.

"Um…" Syoaron looked up at me again and his spoon now was half way to his month. "I was just wondering why you all of a suddenly wanted to learn how to cook? Is there some kind of girl that you are trying to impress?" Me and my big mouth.

Syoaron put his spoon down next to his plate and wiped his mouth. "Surprisingly, you talk too much." He said this and then stood up and probably went to his room.

"That's what I get for helping him?" I mumbled to myself. I threw my napkin on the table and started clearing the table.


	7. Oh my Freaking!

Chapter 7 "Oh my freaking…!"

"Hey! Wake up already!" Who the hell can be knocking on my door at…I looked over to my alarm clock and it was only 5 am. (To I think five am is early!) Eyes still heavily closed, I stumbled to the door.

"Who ever this is it better be good because in exactly one hour I have to cook breakfast for Syoaron and I want enough sleep before that happens!" I yelled and opened the door eyes still closed. I opened the door fully and stuck my head out as far as I could and luckily I didn't hit anyone.

"Yah! What the hell!" I opened one eye. Seeing who it was that was in front of me I stumbled back and gasped.

"I'm so sorry. I totally forgot that this isn't an apartment I was dreaming about living in an apartment and I totally forgot…?" I saw his serious face and shut up right away. He woke me up at five in the morning; there must be a reason why. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I recovered and yawned. He looked at me as if I was someone with no manner. I quickly covered my mouth and felt my face gaining temperature.

"Yeah, can you cook breakfast with me?" I jerked my head up to him. Again?

"Sure. I'll get ready and be done in 30 minutes." Before I could close the door he spoke.

"Make it 15." My eyes went wide, but slowly went back to normal. Not only was the guy mean, weird, but also demanding. Suddenly I feel that my days of peacefulness were going to turn into days of hectic. "Argh." I grabbed my clothes out of the closet and went to the bathroom to wash up.

After only ten minutes of my showering he began pounding on my door.

"Are you ready yet?" He pounded.

"Almost, wait." Gosh! Now I wished he never had spoken to me. I'll have to admit I liked him much better when he was quiet and minded his own business.

I quickly brushed my teeth and walked out.

"Humph…" Again? I should open my eyes bigger some more so I'll stop bumping into things.

"Finally, took you forever. Next time open your eyes bigger." Syoaron spoke and then headed down to the kitchen first.

"It's not my fault you are always bugging me and standing in my way when I come out of a door or something." I mumbled to myself and then went the same direction as Syoaron did.

"Okay so now what you want to do is turn the stove to low okay and wait till the pan is hot before you pour on the pancake mixing."

"Okay." Syoaron replied, who was now surprisingly listening to me.

"Okay now I think you can add in the mixing but... Oh my freaking…!" Before I could even finish my sentence he poured the whole batch into the pan. I hit my forehead.

"Is that how it was supposed to be?" Did Syoaron not have a clue at all on how a pancake was suppose to look like? Did he actually think that adding the whole batch at once was going to form into a small pancake?

'It's okay just be clam and have patience.' I thought to myself. "No." I dumped the batch into the trash can and washed it. "Now let's do it again and wait until I give all directions before you do anything ahead.

The second time we made the pancakes, Syoaron listened and did a pretty good job on it and now we were both sitting down silently eating breakfast.

"I'm going now."

"Okay." Wow, this was the very first time he actually said he was going to go to work. I take what I said earlier back, I guess it's pretty nice to have him talking to me even though he did wake me up early today.

Chapter 8 The new Worker

Work came around slowly and like every day I thought the bus to Moon Restaurant.

"Hey Patty." I saw her as soon as I walked into the restaurant.

"Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"We have a new worker."

"Who?"

"Another girl." Patty walked off somewhere else.

Okay that was weird. I walked into the locker room and got my outfit. I turned around and…"Humph." Damn! Two times in a day!

"I'm so sorry. I am very sorry!" That voice sounded so familiar. She finally looked up and her eyes went wide just about the same time as mine did.

"Tomoyo!"

"Sakura!" Well of course we hugged. Every since we graduated we didn't see each other until now.

"Are you working here too?" We let go of each other and stood there face to face.

"Yeah. I'm starting today. I tried to find you, but Mrs. Li said you moved out and I didn't know where you were living. Actually no one knows where you moved to."

"Oh. I'm living by myself in an apartment." I lied. Even though Tomoyo was my best friend this wasn't the time yet to tell her I was really living with Syoaron and in a decent house not an apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey do you guys know how to spell eriol's lastname and tomoyo's? if you do can you guys please tell me?

but how was it? i'm very low on ideas sorry you guys.


	8. The new Worker and the Honking

wow two chapters in one day maybe even three or four because i'm working on chapter 9 right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 The new Worker and the Honking

Work came around slowly and like every day I took the bus to Moon Restaurant.

"Hey Patty." I saw her as soon as I walked into the restaurant.

"Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"We have a new worker."

"Who?"

"Another girl." Patty walked off somewhere else.

I walked into the locker room and got my outfit. I turned around and…"Humph." Damn! Two times in a day!

"I'm so sorry. I am very sorry!" That voice sounded so familiar. She finally looked up and her eyes went wide just about the same time as mine did.

"Tomoyo!"

"Sakura!" Well of course we hugged. Every since we graduated we haven't seen each other until now.

"Are you working here too?" We let go of each other and stood there face to face.

"Yeah, I'm starting today. I tried to find you, but Mrs. Li said you moved out and I didn't know where you were living. Actually no one knew where you moved to. Where did you go?"

"Oh. I'm living by myself in an apartment." I lied. Even though Tomoyo was my best friend this wasn't the time yet to tell her I was really living with Syoaron and in a decent house not an apartment.

"Oh. Well we better change and get to work before we get yell at. How long have you been working here?" Tomoyo

"This is just my second day."

Tomoyo was picking things up really quick. I think she was a better waitress than me. I looked at my watch. It read 10 pm. It was time to close up and that was Tomoyo and my job today. I yawned and went to lock the front doors.

'Tomoyo, you locked the other doors and checked the windows already?" I yawned again. I was actually very sleepy. I guess it was because I always had been going to sleep at eight pm.

"Yes Sakura." (just to let you guys know…I don't when to use –san, -kun, or –chan, so bare with me only using their first names.)

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I spoke and we waved bye to each other. It was pretty dark outside to be honest I was kind of scare even though the streets here were the busy traffic kinds.

HONK HONK I looked around and thought it was just some slow car that was getting honked at. I took a couple more steps and the honking came on again.

"Wow there's a lot of slow traffic here at night?" I spoke to myself and kept walking straight ahead to the bus stop.

HONK HONK Okay I swear all that honking was getting me annoyed now.

"Sakura!" I heard my named being yelled off of someone somewhere. I was starting to freak out because it did not sound like Tomoyo's voice, but seemed like it was from some kind of male's voice. I looked around and found no one. I continued walking. Maybe I was just imagining things. Or was it my dad? Was he trying to reach me? 'Aish, Sakura, don't be stupid!' I mentally hit myself in the head.

I kept walking and began to hear foot steps behind me. 'Is someone stalking me?' I was dead scare now and began to quicken my pace and at the same time the person behind me began to quicken his or her steps too. I didn't want to look back because I was scare and continued staring right ahead of me.

I was walking quite fast for a while and the foot steps behind me just seemed to quicken its pace also. Before I knew it a hand grabbed my arm and swung me around. I came face to face with…

"Syoaron…?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry to leave you guys off here!

hope yah liked it!


	9. ROBBER!

i guess three chapter in one day is enough...enjoy!

Chapter 9 ROBBER!

"Syoaron…?" To tell you the truth I was actually very happy to see him. I mean imagine what could of have happened to me if it was some stranger and he was a rapist?

"I came to pick you up." Before I could ask him what he was doing here he answered.

"Oh…" And then he dragged me to his car. I guess all that honking was made by him. A grin appeared on my face even though I truly did try to not show it, but it was a good thing Syoaron didn't see it.

The ride on the way home was ridden in silence. I really wanted to know how he knew I worked in Moon Restaurant, but I felt like he wasn't in the mood for any kind of conversation. He was just too quiet. It wasn't like he was mad or anything. He was just quiet and I think he probably didn't want me to interrupt the silent.

"I knew you work at Moon Restaurant because my dad owns that restaurant and today I had to look at the file of new employees and saw your profile."

"What?" My eyes were out of my sockets. His dad owned that restaurant! Syoaron looked at me like I was some kind of crazy woman. But then the next question I had in mind was why did he want to pick me up from work?

"And I wanted to pick you up because I actually didn't get a chance to go home today and just got off of work." What a coincident? We both got off of work late today.

We arrived home soon after the incident and I guess I'll cook a little snack or something. I was hungry and I was pretty sure Syoaron didn't eat anything yet. It can also be some kind of thank you gift for picking me up from work, because I am pretty glad he came and pick me up or else I would of have had to ride the bus home and I hated riding the bus and it was always dirty.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked Syoaron as he was hanging his coat.

"Sure." He sat down on the sofa and started flicking through the channels. This was something new also. Usually he would just go up to his room and surprisingly he always knew when dinner or breakfast was ready without me telling him.

"Here." I gave him a plate of chocolate chip cookies and strawberries. (I know weird combo but I do love strawberries and cookies!)

"Thanks."

"Sure thing." I sat next to him but near the right side of the leg. Will actually next to it while Syoaron sat in the middle watching T.V. He was watching the news and I will have to see although I watch the news sometime too, it was boring and I never knew he was such a boring person. For some reason I always picture Syoaron as a guy who was outgoing, but then I can be wrong. I shouldn't judge what kind of person he was just based on what he watches.

Pretty soon he changed the channel to something else. It was a cartoon show.

'Now we're talking.' Of course I liked cartoon! Who wouldn't? Naruto was on. (I know it's late and all, but it's only a story.)

"HAHAHAHAHA" We both burst out laughing. It was only the second episode and Naruto did the shadow replication technique and turned his Narutos into that one Blondie.

Soon the episode was over and I put my plate in the sink.

'I'll wash it tomorrow morning.' I yawned and went upstairs.

As soon as I started walking up the stairs the water in the kitchen sink came on and I guess I won't be washing my plate or Syoaron's plate tomorrow then.

(Next Morning)

I woke up early like usually and went to wash up.

As I was brushing my teeth I heard a noise from below.

"Who the hell?" I quickly rinsed my month and slowly went down stairs.

'What if it was a robber? But what kind of robber would rob someone in broad day light? I mean some people did. I guess it thought no one was home since it didn't see Syoaron's car. Maybe Syoaron went to work early today. I wasn't sure if Syoaron's car was out in the parking lane or not, but that was a possibility. The house did looked nice and all. Maybe it thought there was some valuable stuff in the house? Well I didn't have anything to worry about but what about Syoaron?' I stopped thinking to myself and grabbed an umbrella out of the closet.

Bang I heard the noise again. It was coming from the kitchen. I was beginning to shake, but I was doing this for my own protection and for the house. I must not back out. As I reached the kitchen I saw a man wearing a black outfit and his back was towards me. He was walking around opening each shelf looking for something.

'What the hell is he looking for?' He was beginning to turn and I went back behind the wall. I heard foot steps going into the living room and swallowed my gut back down. I took a deep breath and NOW!

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard!" I as hitting it like there was no tomorrow as hard as I could.

"Oww! Oww! Sakura!" That voice…it belonged to

"Syoaron!" I stopped and the umbrella fell out of my hands. "Oh my god. I am so sorry Syoaron." I covered my heart with my hands and I swear I was going to have a heart attack. I couldn't barely breath.

"What the hell was that for?" Syoaron looked up at me glaring and I noticed I gave him a cut on the forehead and it was bleeding quite a lot too.

'Did I do that much damage?' "I'm very sorry." I picked up the umbrella that was not bent and useless. I threw it away and went up to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

When I came back down Syoaron was on the sofa with a napkin on his forehead.

I went over to him and opened the kit.

"Here." I took his hand and removed the napkin. I took out the anti-biotic and put some on his forehead as slowly and softly as I could.

"Oww." Syoaron was squeaking his eyes because of the pain. I felt so bad for hitting him. But what was he doing so in the kitchen wearing all black? I've not seen him wore all black before.

I blew on the cut to lessen the pain. "I'm so sorry." I thought out the band-aid and covered up the cut.

After I was done Syoaron spoke.

"What was that all about?" I felt my face burning up and looked down to the table in front of me. Suddenly it became a very interesting object.

"I…I…" I was also fidgeting with my fingers. "I heard some noise and thought it was some kind of robber and you were wearing all black and I thought you were the robber so I attacked you." I was expecting a "you are so stupid", but instead…

"HAHAHAHA!" Syoaron burst out laughing. I looked at him and had a nervous laugh instead. Syoaron got up and went into the kitchen.

"I was going to make breakfast. Was I making a lot of noise?" I sat where I was looking like a fool trying to take in all the things that had just happened a moment ago. 'He wasn't mad? He wasn't mad!' I happily thought and got up too and walked into the kitchen.

"Need some assistance?"

-------------------------------------

hope you guys like it!R&R


	10. Friends

here's the next chapter...hope you guys like it! and thanks for all the review!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 Friends

It's been weeks since that little incident and today was a Saturday and I didn't work. Neither did Syoaron worked today. Here I was on a Saturday morning with nothing to do but watch T.V. I didn't know where Syoaron was, but usually he was either out running or in his room.

"Hey." Syoaron came through the door. Another thing happened since Syoaron's first cooking also, he was a lot nicer to me now. I couldn't believe it! He was actually nice and I guess you could say he had a kind heart, but we barely had any conversations. That was okay with me though, as long as the conversations we had didn't bored me. Everyday I was actually looking forward to talking to him. One thing still lingers on in my mind though, why did he want to learn how to cook? Every since that day when I asked him and he told me I talked too much I hadn't brought it up again.

"Hi. Did you go out jogging?"

"Uh-huh." Syoaron went upstairs. I continued watching T.V. and flipped through the channel. I stopped at an anime show, Tokyo Underground. I forgot which character names were which, but the guy who wore glasses looked really hot without his glasses on. I wished I was animated. (Duh! You are! Hehehe!) The guys were so hot.

I don't know how long I was watching T.V. when Syoaron's voice interrupted me.

"Do you want to go out and eat breakfast?"

"Huh?" I turned to look at him. Did he just ask if I wanted to go out and eat breakfast?

"What?" I wasn't sure so I asked a second time to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

"Do you want to go out and eat breakfast at um…Tropical Café?" (Made up name…)

"S…Sure." I got up and grabbed my shoes. Then I remembered something. "Syoaron, are you going to pay or am I going to pay?" I'm so stupid.

"What? HAHAHA!" He laughed while walking out the door. "I have to pay because I did offer right!" He got into his car and waited for me. I looked dumbfounded and quickly ran to his car and got in the passenger seat.

"Put on your seat belt." I was going to put on my seat belt, but it was just that I was too slow. He didn't need to remind me.

Soon we pulled up to the parking lot of Tropical Café and entered.

We sat a table and looked through our menus.

"Are you both ready to make your orders?" A pretty waitress came to our table and as soon as I looked at her, her eyes were on Syoaron while asking me the same question too.

"I'll take what you guys have for special today." Syoaron smiled up at the waitress and winked.

Oh my god did I just saw Syoaron winked at the pretty waitress? Syoaron flirted? I couldn't believe my eyes. I've never seen that side of him before. My eyes were about to fall off of my sockets!

"And you?" She was directing the same question to me, but her eyes were still set on Syoaron's face.

'Hello! I'm over here!' Instead of saying that I answered, "I'll have what he's having." I smiled at no one in particular and made a fool out of myself. Syoaron actually saw me smiled and grinned. But was he grinning at me or at the pretty waitress? She finally left to get our order and I sat still deep in my own thoughts.

"So many questions and no answer!" I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something?" Syoaron interrupted my thoughts.

"I didn't say anything." I lied.

"Sure. I saw that look." Syoaron smiled. He's been smiling at me a lot now too.

"What? What look?" I asked touching my face confused.

"The look that you gave to the waitress while she was talking to me." He smiled again.

"What?"

"You know the dirty look." I just wanted to whip that smile off his face! What was he applying?

"I did not give any dirty looks!"

"Yes you did. But the funny one was when you smiled at no one." He giggled. (You know the guy kind.)

I began to feel my face burn up and looked out the window. The outside was very interesting now. "You didn't see anything." I answered still looking out the window now looking around the café so he wouldn't see my face.

"Let's eat!" Our breakfast came pretty fast. Usually when I ate in a café or restaurant it always took forever! My food always came at the time where I was about to get up and leave.

"Yeah, dig in." The special was three pancakes, three sausage, scrambled eggs that actually looks good, bacon, and hash brown. "Mmmmm…" I gave out as I took in the good food. Their pancakes were even better than the ones I cooked at home for me and Syoaron. No wonder he picked this place.

"The pancakes are good huh?" I complimented

"Yeah. You cook okay pancakes."

"What? Then why did you want to learn how to make pancakes from me?"

"Because you are the only friend that I have that's a girl." Friend? We were friends then too? I mean I could say we were friends now, but before I taught him how to cook he considered me as a friend?

"You consider me as a friend then too? If I recall you ignored me." I let the words slip right out of my mouth. "Damn." I swore under my breath.

Syoaron put his fork and knife on the plate and looked at me. "Will now I consider you as a friend. Let's just leave it at that." He smiled one more time before starting on his breakfast again. "So friends?"

I smiled too. "Friends."


	11. Syoaron, the person who…

Chapter 11 Syoaron, the person who…

"So Sakura, how have you been doing these couple of days?" Tomoyo asked during our break time. Working at the restaurant was actually pretty easy now. I haven't been scowled at yet or yelled at, neither had Tomoyo.

"Good, how about you?" I answered and she smiled and it wasn't just any smile. It was that smiled that told you something was up with her. "What's up with you this time?" I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't think I don't remember that sly smile of yours."

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." I saw Tomoyo's cheeks beginning to turn red.

"Spit it."

"There's really nothing."

"Okay. Fine then." I turned around to walk back to the front.

"No wait Sakura! There is something." I knew she would fall for this trick again. I always got her when I did this. I turned my head at her looking cool and she laughed. "I saw this guy..."

"Another guy?" It wasn't like Tomoyo dated a lot of guys or anything; she was just attracted to a lot of guys.

"No it's not like that. He owns this really big company and he was here last week and then I saw him again this week on Monday, then I just saw him again yesterday!"

"So you think he likes you?"

"No baka, I was just going to tell you he was cute and nice that's all." Tomoyo laughed and walked out the door first. 'That baka! How could she have tricked me again! But I was the one who tricked her too.'

"Hey Sakura, can you get table number 7 for me? I have an urgent call." One of my coworker asked. I gave her a smile and nodded. "Thanks." She went into the back.

I took out my notepad and walked to table 7. I looked over to table 7 and it was Syoaron and there was also a… girl? I walked up closer to see if it was really a girl. It really was a girl and they seemed so happy together. I looked at the girl and she looked…well she looked beautiful! I can never compare to that! 'Aish, what am I thinking! Why would I even need to compare myself with her in the first place?' I put on my special fake happy smile that has fool a lot of people before and even still do and walked over to Syoaron's table.

They were in the middle of a really deep conversation it seemed, because there heads were really close to each other. But then Syoaron spotted me and smiled. The girl must have seen what Syoaron was looking at and turned around to see.

"Hey Sakura, I knew I would see you here today." Syoaron said still smiling, but that girl glared at me. 'Okay?'

"Hey Syoaron. I'll be your waitress today and are you both ready to order yet?" I smiled back too, but it wasn't the fake happy one, it was the real one.

"Oh yeah, I'll have the special for today." Syoaron answered and looked to the girl. "And you Yuki? What would you like?" I could tell the difference between how he spoke to me and the girl. The way he spoke to me was happy, just plain happy, but to the girl, it was happy and soft.

"I'll have the same thing too." She turned her gaze from me to Syoaron and smiled at him as she gave me her order.

I quickly wrote it down. "It would only be a few minutes, but what would you guys like to drink?"

"Just water." I nodded and left those two alone.

I didn't like that girl. She seemed so innocent at first, but the way she looked at me told me I wouldn't get alone with her. The way she glared at me told me she hated me the first time she saw me. But I just knew I had to cope with her since it seemed like Syoaron like her a lot.

"Here is your food. I guess your food was ready too quick and it didn't give me enough time to get the water for you."

"It's okay." Syoaron smiled and turned his gaze back to Yuki.

I came back a minute later with their drinks. I set Syoaron's drink on his side and turned to Yuki to set her drink next to her. I turned to walk.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you blind or something!" Before I even had the chance to walk away I tripped. I landed on her plate of food and caused her cup of water to pour on her. I was in a mess too. My blouse was stained with the food from the plate. I quickly stood up and grabbed the cloth behind my pocket and started whipping the water that poured on her dress.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said whipping her dress at the same time. I just wanted to cry.

"Give me that!" She yelled and violently grabbed the cloth I had.

"Miss. Yoshi, I am so sorry about our employee here!" My manager came and bowed several times in front of Yuki.

"Look at what she did! How can you ever hire such an ignorant person in this restaurant?" She screamed loud and harsh.

"It was an accident." I plead.

"Accident my ass! Are you just like those other kind of girls who likes Syoaron and would do anything just to get him away from me?" What the hell was she talking about? Me taking Syoaron away? Even if she gave me a billion bucks I wouldn't! I never even had thought of that before either!

"Yuki, stopped." Syoaron spoke, who was now next to Yuki.

"No! Look at what she did! She's just like all those other sluts!" Yuki raised her arm and I knew what she was going to do. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for her slap.

I counted…

1

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

3

…

…

…

…

4?

The slap never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see Syoaron holding onto Yuki's hand and she was now glaring at him with disbelief.

"Syoaron, what the hell!" She screamed.

"Leave Sakura out of this." Syoaron said softly, but it was the warning and soft kind. I was scared myself too.

"W…What?" Yuki wasn't sure if she heard him right or not.

"Leave Sakura alone. She didn't do anything wrong. She only tripped." Syoaron defended me again. Why was he defending me?

"Syoaron, why are you defending her?" Yuki asked and looked as shock as I did too.

"Because she's a very good friend of mine." He said that without even hesitating.

Syoaron, the person who ignored me at his old home; Syoaron, the person who had slapped me; Syoaron, the person who had seemed to not acknowledge my existence in his home; Syoaron, the person who was standing there now defending me, because…because we were friends. Syoaron, the person who is my friend.

"F…Friend? What do you mean friend?" Yuki was even shocker than before. I turned to look at Mr. Toroshi and his expression was the same thing too.

"Let's go." Syoaron started to the door. "Mr. Toroshi, don't fire Sakura. She didn't do anything wrong." With that he left the restaurant.

I turned to look at Yuki and she glared at me with evil eyes and an expression that said "It isn't over yet" and stormed out of the restaurant after Syoaron. I relax a little and looked around the restaurant. Everyone's eyes were on the scene that had just occurred.

Today was not my day at all.

-----------------------------

so how was it? please read and review!


	12. Opening Up a Little More

Chapter 12 Opening Up a Little More

After what had happened today I was exhausted. I didn't expect that to happen at all. It was five and pretty soon Syoaron was going to come home. I didn't feel like cooking. I'll just order pizza then.

(Sigh) I sighed and picked up the phone to call the pizza place.

"I'll have a large pizza with sausage and pepperoni. How much would it be?"

The pizza arrived before Syoaron got home, but then it was only 5:45. I didn't want to eat without Syoaron. I got into the hang of eating with Syoaron, and if I was to eat without him, then it wouldn't feel right.

I flipped through the channels and soon afterwards I heard the front door open and walked in Syoaron. He gave me a weak smile. He looked okay and nothing was wrong with him, but then he didn't have the face that he would always greet me with and the posture.

"Hi. You're home." I gave him a smile too. "I ordered pizza." I got up to the kitchen and got two plates. "Do you want some? If you don't is there something else you would want to eat?"

"No, I'll just have pizza. It's been a long time." I nodded and put two pieces of pizza on the table. He walked over to the table.

I did the same for me too. I was about to bite into my pizza when he spoke.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"It was okay. I should of have looked where I was going." I said without smiling.

"No it isn't. I didn't think Yuki would be…would be like that." He started staring at the pizza in front of him. "I always thought that she was as innocent as she looked. I've never seen here that way before. You want to know why I asked you to teach me how to cook?" Before I could even answer yes he had already started opening his mouth again. "I was planning to cook something special for her for our 3rd year anniversary this Friday, two days from now. But now, I don't know if I should do it still. I feel like I have never known her all these years at all." Syoaron stopped and turned his eyes towards me.

So all this time he asked me to teach him how to cook just for the girl he loves? That was really sweet of him, but I didn't think Yuki deserved it to tell you the truth. If I had never known Syoaron like this I would have answered that they both deserved each other and…wait. The way I thought about Syoaron back then and comparing it to how he is now was just the same thing with Yuki and her bad side. Syoaron had a side that I had never seen before until a few weeks back and Yuki also had a side that Syoaron had never seen before too. They both were the same.

I smiled back. "Give her a chance. Remember when we first met?" Syoaron's eyes opened up wide at first and then turned back to normal slowly. He nodded his head yes. "My point here is that…that…how should I put this in a nice way." Syoaron smiled looking more alive now. It was my turn now to look down at my pizzas. "I remember how you used to treat me before all of this. You were always so cold and then there was that one time when you slapped me. Then the time where you ignored my existence. But now, I see the other side of you, your nice guy side.' I gave a giggled. "Yuki has a bad side. You have a bad side. Even I have a bad side. Everyone's alike and sooner or later their bad side is going to be seen. I think that was Yuki's bad side that she was showing earlier on. I pretty sure when she isn't like that she treats you really good right? You should think more about the goods she have done for you and what you guys had been through. Was it enough to make you think differently of her?" I looked up to Syoaron and saw his expressionless face.

"I'm sorry." After eternity of silence he spoke and that took me aback. "I didn't know I was such an ass." I looked at him even more shocked. I had never heard him apologize before and the first person I heard him apologize to was me. But was he apologizing to me because of how hey he had treated me or for my advice?

"You…"

"Thanks." Syoaron cut me and I was speechless.

'Thanks? Thanks for what?' I asked myself.

"Thanks for listening and the talk. I'll think it over." I guess he was talking about my advice only then. He lifted his pizza and took a big bite out of it. "And I'm sorry for treating you so bad. It just never occurred to me that we would become friends."

"You're welcome." I took a big chunk of my pizza too. I thought back to what I had said and felt…disappointed. I didn't know why I felt like my heart had been dropped from a 100 story high building. I didn't want Syoaron to keep cooking for Yuki truth be told, but who was I to tell him to stop? The best I could do was telling him to give Yuki a chance. I smiled to myself. It was nice to know Syoaron was opening up a little more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope i didn't bore you guys half to death! But thanks for reading!


	13. Surprises

Chapter 13 Surprises

"Sakura, how are you doing today?" Tomoyo asked with worried in her voice.

"I'm all right. Why?"

"Well you know…because of yesterday." She finished and the next customers that came were hers to handle.

Pretty soon it was my turn. I was to serve two young couple, well of course probably 10-15 years older than me, but they looked young. I directed them to their table.

"Are you going to be serving us tonight?" The woman asked.

"Yes."

"I don't want you serving us! Not now, not ever!" I looked at her shocked. I did not expect her to start yelling at me. What did I do wrong? As far as I know I've never seen her before in my whole life until now. "I saw what you did yesterday! How dare you embarrass Yuki Yoshi like that? I'm even scare you might trip and fall on me!" So this was about yesterday. Was she there too?

"Yesterday was an accident ma'am." I tried to convince her.

"Accident or not, I don't want a clumsy waitress." The woman rolled her eyes at me. Her husband sat there with no expression of what so ever.

"Is there a problem here?" Mr. Toroshi came to our table and asked the couple.

"Yes there is. I don't want her to be my waitress today, not tomorrow, actually never!" She glared at me. She was going to get all upset just because of one little trip. Gees, what's up with these rich people! They look nice and all but when you actually know how they really are, they are some of the ugliest people inside and out!

"If you don't want me to be your waitress then someone else will serve you." I looked at Mr. Toroshi and he nodded his head yes. I bowed and went to the back. I needed a break. Actually I needed the whole day off!

I ran to the locker room and grabbed the clothes I came to work with and changed as soon as possible. I ran into Tomoyo on my way back from the bathroom.

"Sakura, why are you not dressed up in your work clothes?" Tomoyo looked even more worried at me than before.

"I'm going to go home. I don't feel so good." Tomoyo nodded and understood.

"Okay. Go home and take a good nap okay? Eat something healthy also." I gave her a weak smile and nod.

I told my manager I needed to go home and he understood too.

Instead of taking the bus today I wanted to take a walk and clear my thoughts. I knew it was going to be quite a long way home, but I still wanted to walk. Because of one little problem everything seemed to be just getting worst. I didn't even know if I still wanted to work in that restaurant anymore. I didn't know there were such people. They were all selfish and didn't know how it felt like to work your butt off just to make a living. School was going to start in a month and a half too. I didn't want such stress like the one I had now to intervene with my life when that moment came either. I walked and walked home thinking about nothing really. My mind was pretty much blank and to my surprise I arrived home pretty fast. Time went by fast.

I entered my home and sat on the sofa without taking my shoe or my coat off. I just wanted to rest.

Soon I was taking a shower. In the shower I just let the warm water run down on me.

"Sakura, you're so stupid. This isn't as worst as your parents' death and you are acting like it is. Snap out of it!" I yelled at myself. I snapped out of my daze and washed myself.

-----------------------------------------------

(Knock…Knock)

"Come in." I answered as I just woke up from my nap. Syoaron walked in the door and his smile turned into a frown.

"Are you okay?" He asked still only half way through my room.

"I'm fine. Do you want me to cook you something?" I asked lifting off the covers and standing up going to towards him.

"No. Are you okay?"

I yawned and nodded yes.

"Great!" Before I knew it Syoaron grabbed onto my hand and pulled me downstairs. He stopped at the last stair and turned back to me. "Close your eyes."

"What?" I asked confused. What was he planning?

"Close your eyes. Come on."

"O…Okay…" I closed my eyes. My hands were in his hands now and he was pulling me slowly and carefully somewhere inside the house. I never knew his hands could be so warm and so…so soft. I didn't' want him to stop holding my hands. I felt so relieve. Who knew holding Syoaron's hands were going to be such a relief.

"We're almost there." Syoaron spoke. I had a big smile on my face. What ever this was going to be, I knew it was going to be something good.

"Okay, stand there." I stood still and he left me for a while. I felt a warmth in this room.

"Okay, now open your eyes." I did as he directed.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Syoaron!" I looked over to him. He had a big smile on.

"So do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it!" I forgot everything that had happened today and yesterday. My attention was on what was now in front of my eyes.

Syoaron magically transformed the kitchen into the most beautiful room in the whole house. There were white Christmas lights lining the whole kitchen up and down. There were some white candles randomly scattered around the room. On the table were some dishes probably filled with food? Two long white lit candles were next to the center piece. It was a little basket with white roses.

Before I could continue awing at the room Syoaron took my hand and leaded me to one of the chairs. He pulled the chair out and I sat down. Soon Syoaron joined me on the opposite side. He opened a bottle or red whine and poured it into two whine cup. All these years of living I had not seen anything as beautiful as this.

"Cheers?" Syoaron raised his glass.

"Cheers." I took a sip of my whine and it was one of the best I had ever had. "Oh my god Syoaron, I'm under age!"

Syoaron chuckled and said it was all right. No one was going to find out. Syoaron lifted the plate covering the plate in front of me and I stared at the food. They looked so good!

"Did you cook this?" I asked

"Yeah. I picked out some recipe from a cook book and did it on my own. I was planning to cook this for…"

"Yuki?" I cut him off. "But why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I wanted to show you instead. I didn't know if Yuki was going to like this or not. She was more of the kind who only ate food from professional chefs."

Oh…I made an O with my mouth. "Can I dig in? It looks really good." I asked happily.

"Sure. I don't even know if it's supposed to taste like how I made it. I only got two days to practice." I gave him a confused look. "Oh, I cooked today when you were sleeping and I cooked the day before yesterday. But I think the one from today tastes a lot better than the one from the other day." It was pasta. But this pasta actually looked like a very professional chef made it and not a starter. I blew on it to cool it down and slipped it into my mouth. I looked at Syoaron and he looked like he was praying.

"So?" Syoaron asked anxiously.

"It's…it's not too bad!" He gave a frown. "HAHAHAHA…I'm just kidding. It's great! I never knew you can do such a great job! I'm jealous now. I taught you those simple foods and you went on your own and did something more advanced. I totally envy you Syoaron Li." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well if you want me to I can teach you." He gave me a grin.

"Are you saying my cooking is bad?"

"No...Oh whatever." He dug into his plate of pasta too.

We drank away and I also tried his other dishes. They all were great but my favorite was the pasta.

"Okay, no more whine for you. That's already your third cup." Syoaron stuck the cap back on and put it in the shelves. "Now for dessert."

"There's dessert too?" I asked happily. I don't remember when was the last time that I have had dessert. I never thought of having dessert during dinner with Syoaron before. Maybe I should start. "What's for dessert?" I was anxious.

"Here." Syoaron sat in front of me a beautifully decorated chocolate cake.

"Did you make this too?" I asked him with big eyes.

"No, I picked it up on the way here." He laughed.

"You cooked all those good food but you couldn't even bake a cake?"

"You say it like you know how to."

"I do."

"Then let's see it."

"Tomorrow, for dinner."

"Okay." He answered with doubt in voice.

"I'll prove you wrong Syoaron Li."

"I'm sure you will."

After the beautiful dinner I helped Syoaron clean up the room.

"Syoaron how did you even manage to put these lights up? It's all tangled up." I was getting frustrated trying to untangle the lights and taking them off the wall.

"Well do you want to wash the dishes?" Syoaron turned around to look at me with the lights wrapped around my whole body. "What are you trying to be, a Christmas tree?"

"I would rather wash the dishes than deal with these lights. Let's trade." We traded.

Yeap, washing the dishes was way easier than dealing with those Christmas lights.

"You're awfully slow at washing the dishes too." I turned around to see Syoaron with no Christmas lights to be found.

"Are you done already?" I could of have swore that those lights were so tangled together that I was about to just throw them away.

"Yeah." Syoaron stretched and walked into the living room watching T.V.

"Show off." I mumbled to myself

I finished my last plate and whipped the sink. I walked into the living room.

"WELL, I'm…done…" Syoaron was already asleep and my voice turned into a whisper.

He looked so peaceful and there were no sign of his cold side. It's been a while since I have seen him look cold, but now all I've seen was his good side. If I knew him like this only I would have never figure out he had that other side of him.

He stirred in his sleep.

"Yuki…" Did he just say Yuki? "Yuki…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those hurtful words to you. Well…well you forgive me?" Did he say something to Yuki yesterday? Something that he regretted saying? Did he make dinner today for me only because he was still mad at Yuki? Is he starting to regret what he did for me today?

I felt a little hurt inside knowing that he did regret doing what he did today. I know he wished he really had cook for Yuki first. Before I knew it, a couple of tears had already slipped down my cheeks.

I didn't know why I was crying, but the hurt I felt seemed to be the cause of it.

I looked at Syoaron one more time and went up to my room to sleep. I didn't feel like waking up Syoaron. I'm pretty sure he would wake up sooner or later on his own. He was sleeping in a uncomfortable position anyways.

I looked over to my alarm clock and it read 12 am. I've been awake for the past2 hours waiting for the sound of Syoaron climbing up the stairs to sleep. But I didn't hear anything. I didn't know why I was waiting. Maybe I was just worried because…because he was a good friend of mine and I didn't want him to have a bad neck tomorrow. Yeah that was just it.

12:30. and nothing happened. No sound, nothing.

"Syoaron, when are you going to become conscious?" I growled and went downstairs.

Just as I have expected he was still sleeping in the same position. I went back upstairs and went into his room. I didn't know if I should be there or not. But I only came to grab the pillow and blanket that he usedI'm pretty sure he'll be okay with it.

I walked slowly to his bed and noticed a picture on his table.

There was Syoaron and a girl who looked very much like Yuki but they both looked different. I guess it was their first picture together or something. They looked very happy together. His facial expression was exactly like the one I saw yesterday before all that mess happened. I put the picture back down and quickly grabbed his pillow and blanket.

I set the pillow on the end of the sofa and lay his head down. I covered him with his blanket. Instead of going upstairs right away I sat down on the floor staring at his face. He still looked as peaceful as two and a half hours ago. His messy hair was in his face. I slowly took his bangs and removed it from his face. I took my hand back down, but it wasn't obeying me. It stopped in mid-air. I felt a gripped on it and knew it was Syoaron's. He must of have had a dream and grabbed onto my wrist.

"Yuki…I'm very sorry. Don't go. I need…" Before he could finish I pulled my wrist away and walked up to my room quickly.

I needed a rest and so much had happened already. I didn't want to hear what Syoaron was going to say next.


	14. Friday, Guess What Day that is?

Chapter 14 Friday, Guess What Day that is?

"Good Morning." I turned to Syoaron at the sound of his voice.

"Hey." I set his breakfast on the table. "So today's yours and Yuki's anniversary huh?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to come home for dinner? Tell me so I'll know."

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to get home late."

"Oh, okay. I've got to work early today so I'll see you later or tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I took the bus to my work place and changed into my work clothing. Today Tomoyo wasn't working with me. Great, I was going to be even border than yesterday. I just hope no one today was going to be like the person from yesterday.

I waited in line like any other day and waited for the next customer. Surprisingly there weren't a lot of people coming in and out today. I hope Moon Restaurant wasn't losing business because of me!

"Good Morning." I bowed to my customer and lead him to his table. So far so good, but this guy was weird; he was wearing black glasses with a black suit. He looked familiar, but I couldn't come up with any clue on whom he was. His hair was messy and it looked familiar. The color was a chocolate brown and that was also familiar. One thing that wasn't familiar about him was his mustache.

"What would you like for refreshment sir?"

"I would like a water." Even that voice sounded familiar but it was deeper

After a couple of minutes his water was given to him.

"Are you ready to order yet?" I asked notepad in hand and pen in hand.

"I would like the special for today." Even his orders were very familiar too.

"All right, it'll only be a couple of minutes.

"Wait; give me two plates and what's your favorite drink here?"

I looked at him like he was some crazy guy. "I…um… I just like water."

"Okay and another cup of water too then please." He gave me a smile that also looked very similar.

"Okay…" This guy was weird. I've never seen or heard of a guy like him before.

"Here are your foods and your drink sir. Please enjoy." I lay the plate down in front of him and the other plate on the opposite side that was supposed to be for the other person.

"Thanks." I turned around to walk away. "Hey, would it be all right of you answer some questions for me please?"

I turned back to look at him. "Sure." I went up to him and stood next to him.

"You can take a seat in front of me."

"But…"

"Just take a seat."

"Okay." Boy was this guy demanding.

"Okay, first question, how much do you get pay per hour?"

"Nine dollars."

"Next, who is the owner of this restaurant?"

"My friend's boss."

"And who is your friend."

"Syoaron Li."

"Really? Guess who I am?"

"I don't know who you…Syoaron!" He took off his glasses and his fake mustache and asked in that deep voice of his.

"Got chu. Hey have breakfast-lunch with me."

"What?" He sure is a weird guy. "I can't, I have to work."

"There's an answer that you got wrong."

"What?"

"On who owns this place."

"But you told me it was your dad's."

"Well my dad gave it to me today."

"So…what's your point? And besides, aren't you supposed to be at work today?"

"I am at work."

"What?"

"I have to check out the restaurant today. And my point is since I am now the owner of this place I'll give you a day off today at no extra loss."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh just eat already."

"Okay, okay."

This was my very first time eating in this restaurant, well actually it was the first time I had try some of the food here too. Funny how I've been working here for at least a month and I haven't even tried their food yet.

"This is good. You guys have very good chefs." I talked mouth still full of food.

"Don't tell me that you've had work here for this long and you haven't even eaten the food here."

"This is my first."

"What do you eat during lunch break?"

"I eat at Burger King." We ate in silence.

"Are you finished yet?" Syoaron asked out of no where.

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay let's go." Syoaron grabbed my hand and ran to the door. "Mr. Toroshi, Sakura's getting a day off today okay?"

"Yes sir." Mr. Toroshi bowed but we were out the door before he could even look up again.

"Where are we going Syoaron?" I asked with Syoaron still holding onto my hand. "And where's your car?"

"I asked one of my workers to take it home for me so we'll be walking around for today." He finally let go of my hand and stretched. His arms were behind his head.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"I don't know, I'll think of something." I felt like today was going to be a boring day.

"Well if you don't have anything planned then I'll like to…woo!" Before I could even finish speaking he had already grabbed onto my hand again and talked running towards the bus stop.

"Let's go to the amusement park today!"

"What!"

"Let's go to the amusement park today! It'll be fun!"

We stopped at the bus stop and waited for the bus to come.

"Hey can you hold on to this for me?" We were on the bus now on our way to the amusement park. I was sitting next to the window and before I could even answer yes or no he had already threw me his suit coat.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes and looked at what he was planning to do. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two button of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He pulled out his shirt that was once perfectly tucked in.

He looked…he looked hot. This was the first time I actually had a very close up look on Syoaron besides yesterday night…yesterday night…

"Hey, I look hot huh?"

I snapped out of my gaze and found that I as staring at Syoaron. I felt my face burning up and everything from yesterday wasn't in my mind anymore.

"Eww…no."

Syoaron took his coat back from me and looked out the window. I looked out the window too.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing." He looked sad for a moment then looked at me with a big smile.

"We're here."

"What?"

We were there already? That was pretty fast.

"Hey let's go on this one!" Syoaron pointed to the highest roller coaster I've ever seen.

"NO WAY! Are you crazy? What if I get a heart attack?"

"Oh you whine too much. Come on."

"Okay...Are you sure about this Syoaron?" I wasn't sure if I was going to survive such a scary looking thing.

"GET READY YOU GUYS!" The announcement went on.

I was listening to what the guy had to say and before I knew it the ride had already started going up the tracks. I took in a deep breath and butterflies were already beginning to form.

"OH my god Syoaron! I am going to kill you!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Sy…oaroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I am never ready for anything. The roller coaster went down at super high speed at the time I had least expected it.

Finally the ride was over.

"Sakura are you okay?" He started laughing. "Your hair is so funny looking! It's sticking out everywhere!" He stopped laughing as soon as I gave him the death glare.

"Um Sakura, you might want to let go of me." I looked down to his arm and I was holding onto him as if my life depended on him. My hands were to the point that it actually turned white.

I let go and got off the ride first then started going before him.

"Hey Sakura! Wait up!" Syoaron caught up to me. "I'm sorry. I won't make you go on anymore of those scary rides."

I gave him a weak smile. His face lit up.

"Great! Let's go on the next one!" Before I could protest he had already grabbed onto my arm and lead me to…lead me to the MERRY GO ROUND! I loved the Merry Go Round. I had time to relax and best of all it wasn't a scary ride! This time it was me who was dragging Syoaron to the ride.

"Come on Syoaron you are so slow!" I was anxious to get on the ride.

"Little kids these days." I looked at Syoaron and caught him rolling his eyes. I shot him another death glare. "Okay, okay. It's nothing to kill over for."

"Wee!" Syoaron gave me a weird look. "Syoaron this is so fun!" I was sitting on my horse while old memories came swarming back. "I remember when I was seven and my mom recorded me going on the merry go round for the first time. You see they always worked and I actually never got the chance to go to the amusement park until seven. The first ride I went to was the merry go round because the horses were so pretty!" I said with delight.

"I went on the merry go round at age five. Now, if I'm correct, four years before you did?"

"It's only because you were born first."

"So." I rode on the horse with a big smile the whole time. Syoaron seemed to be enjoying himself also.

"I'm hungry. Let's go and get something to eat." Syoaron ran towards the food court. I caught up to him. "What do you want?"

"I want some dipping dots." (I love those ice cream! It's an ice cream that are in tiny little balls that are the sized of a…bead…I think?)

"Sure."

"MMMMMM……I love ice cream!" It's been so long since I've had ice cream and the feeling was like heaven!

"Sounds like you're in heaven." Is it just me or is Syoaron a physic?

"What ride should we go to next?"

What a day! I was sore all over. We were at home now and it was only 3.

"Hey Sakura, I'm going to go now. I'm going to go and meet Yuki." Yuki, at the sound of her voice my day today had already started going bad.

"Okay, bye." He left and now I was all alone. What went through my head right now was why he came over to my job and took me out. Was it only because he was bored and Yuki was somewhere else and he didn't have anything to do? Maybe he was just being a good friend and trying to make me forget all my bad experience. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was it only.

I watched Syoaron's car zoom off.

Syoaron's POV

I left Sakura at home and went to look for Yuki just like I had said. She was meeting me at Happy Day Restaurant.

"Syoaron! Over here!" Yuki raised here arm up in the air and gestured for me to go over to her.

"Hi Yuki."

"Only a "hi", and no kiss?" I gave her a kiss on the cheeks. Usually I gave her one on the mouth but it felt weird if I did. I could see the disappointment in her face. "Happy 3rd anniversary." She said with a big smile looking as innocent and beautiful as ever.

"Happy 3rd year anniversary too Yuki. You want to go somewhere else?" She nodded her head. I lead her to my car. Honestly I had no plan on where to take her. "Is there a place you would like to go to?"

"Let's go to the flower shop."

"Sure thing."

"Syoaron, this flower is so pretty." Yuki squeaked at the Lady Slipper.

"Yeah." I was bored out of my mind, but trying as hard as I can to have fun.

"Hey Syoaron, can you buy me these?" She picked up a banquet of the Lady Slipper.

"Sure." I gave her a smile and paid for the flowers.

"Thanks Syoaron." She smelled the flower and her face lit up. "They smell so good!"

Pretty soon it was 9 and the only place we went to was the beach to have a picnic.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yuki." I smiled at her and kissed her goodnight.

"Good night too Syoaron," Yuki smiled and went inside her house.

It's been a long time since I've spent time with Yuki and I should be enjoying this day. But today, the excitement that I use to feel wasn't there. I didn't know what was going on in my mind. Maybe it was just because of the incident a couple of days ago, that's why I felt weird around her.

I arrived home shortly afterwards. The lights were off. I was going to turn on the lights in the living room when I noticed the T.V. was on and a sleeping form was on the sofa.

I turned off the T.V. and walked over to Sakura. I bent down to her level and looked at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, but then so sad at the same time. Maybe she was stress out because of the things that had been happening to her lately. I hope today was a good day for her and I hope she enjoyed it as much as I did.

I carried her to her room and sat her silently and carefully on her bed. I covered her with the blanket and left the room.

"Syoaron…" Before I closed the door I swore I could of have heard my name. I shook my head no and walked over to my room. I was just imagining things.

-----------------

i feel like this chapter was kind of boring, but hope you guys still like it!


	15. Trapped!

Chapter 15 Trapped!

Ever since the day Syoaron dragged me out of my work place my coworkers had been looking at me strangely. It was either an "I hate you" look or a glare or evil eyes. What did I do wrong?

"Sakura, let's go somewhere after this." Tomoyo was the only person who didn't give me any weird looks.

"Okay. What time does your shift end?"

"At one, yours?"

"Mine ends a little later than yours. It's at 3. I don't think we could go out after this. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure…if you're not too busy with Syoaron."

"Hey! How do you know about him?" I never told her anything about Syoaron.

"Rumors been going around this whole work place stating that you stole him away from Yuki. Is that true? How does Syoaron look again? I didn't get a good look at him the last time he was here." I used my pointing finger and pushed her head backwards.

"You are scary. I did not do such a thing. What the hell is wrong with these people who work here? Who is spreading these rumors about me?"

"HEY! I don't know. I heard it from that one girl with long red hair. I forgot her name." I didn't really care to confront her about spreading the rumor or asking her who started the rumor. But I really want them to stop. Even though I didn't care who spread it once Mr. Toroshi finds out about the rumor he might be interrogating me.

"Who ever it is I hope they shushed it." Just when everything seemed to be going right, there just had to be something that would ruin it for me. What did I do to deserve such torture?

"It's okay Sakura. Maybe they are just jealous that you know such a hot guy. Hey is he hot though?"

"How should I know? Well there was this one time when we… NO! I don't check him out!" I blushed.

"I like your shade of blush." I'm so going to kill Tomoyo. "Better get back to work." She walked off before me. I looked at my watch, 12:30. Lucky for Tomoyo she gets off in thirty minutes. I still had 2 and a half hour to go.

"Hey Sakura, I heard you were dating Syoaron? Is that true? I mean what does he see in you? He's dating a model for god's sake! You can't even compare to him!" The red hair girl I think Tomoyo was talking about accused. I looked at her name tag and it read Mindy.

"What are you talking about?" I was not dating Syoaron. Who did they hear that from?

"Stop acting innocent. Everyone knows you are just a seductive bitch." What the hell?

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't care if I date Syoaron or not? He's only my friend."

"Sure, everyone's your friend. All you need to worry about is staying away from Syoaron or else your life will for sure be a living hell."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Oh…watch your back." With that she walked away. Okay that was weird and what kind of relationship did she have with Yuki? Was she hired to spy on me and threaten me? If that was true I never thought Yuki would be as evil as this.

I shrugged it off and went back to work.

It was near three and I was in the bathroom putting on my clothing.

"Hey Sakura, Mr. Toroshi asked you to put this in the refrigerator." One of my coworkers named Sheng told me to put the meat in the refrigerator.

"Okay." I grabbed the chuck of meat. "Can you open the refrigerator door for me?" The refrigerator was in the far back room.

"Sure." Sheng opened the door for me.

I walked in and set the piece of meat in the far end of the refrigerator.

"Hey Sakura, I hope you die." With those last words she shut the door shut and locked it.

I ran to the door and tried to open it. It was really locked.

"SHENG! SHENG! OPEN THIS DOOR!" That was no use. I could just tell that the walls were thick and my voice could barely reach to the others. I might as well just wait for the chefs to open the…OH SHIT! They had already took out enough meat to last for the day and today was a FRIDAY! The restaurant wasn't open on the weekends! If no one found me and that was a very, very high chance, I might be dead by then!

"Someone, find me quick please!" I was getting colder and colder with each drawing seconds.

"I can't die yet!" I haven't bake Syoaron a cake yet, I haven't even said good bye to him! My 19th birthday is coming up and I won't be able to celebrate it! I'm going to college in a month! I could imagine my life be taken away from me just because of me being stuck in the refrigerator.

I looked at my watch. It was only 3:10, but I felt like I've been here for not 10 minutes but an eternity!

"HELLO! IS SOMEONE THERE! ANYONE! HELP!" I started jumping up and down to warm up my body. It wasn't working well. I rubbed my arms as fast as I could and that didn't see to work well either.

I looked around the refrigerator to see if there was anything that looked warm enough to wrap myself in, but it was dark and there was only meat.

Syoaron's pov

I decided to pick up Sakura from work since I got off a little bit early and before her. It was almost three when I entered Moon Restaurant.

"Good morning Mr. Li."

"Where's Sakura?" I asked the waitress. Her name tag said Sheng so I guess her name was Sheng.

"Oh, she's working extra shifts today." Sakura didn't tell me anything about extra shifts today. The only thing she told me was she got off of work at 3.

"Can you tell her Syoaron's here and he would like to speak with her right now?"

"Oh…hold on sir." She went to the back of the room and talked to a girl with red hair then went off somewhere.

A couple of minutes later again and the girl name…what ever her name was came back to the front.

"Mr. Li, she's kind of busy right now and asked you to sit and wait for her. Will you like a seat?" I gave her a cold glare.

"Sure." I answered and she led me to a table for two.

"Would you like to order anything while you're waiting?"

"I'll take what you guys have for special today and a cup of water."

She quickly wrote it on the notepad and walked off. Was Sakura really working another shift? Then where is she? I know Sakura pretty well and if she was going to stay longer and knew I was here she would of have come out right away and tell me about it.

"Here's your food Mr. Li." She set the food in front of me. Today's special was steak and mash potato with gravy. I ate and waited for Sakura.

I looked at my clock. It read 4:00. What the hell was she doing that was taking her such a long time?

I motioned for the woman who served me today towards my table.

"I haven't seen Sakura at all, can you go and tell her again I'm here and I want to talk to her?" Again she went to the back and talked to the same red headed girl. She walked off somewhere again just like last time.

It seemed like she was taking quite a while.

I looked at my watch and it read 4:20. I've been waiting for her to come and tell me where Sakura was for 20 minutes now and she hasn't even come back yet.

Tired of waiting I stood up and went to the back to start my own search. I spotted Mr. Toroshi on my way there.

"Mr. Toroshi, have you seen Sakura?"

"Sakura? She left an hour and a half ago."

"So she's not working double shift today?"

"Not that I know of?"

"Thanks." That lying bitch. Sakura wasn't working double shifts today and I'm pretty sure I didn't miss on the way here either. Something fishy was going on and I had confident that it had a great deal with Sakura.

Sakura's pov

I looked at my watch and it read 4:50. I've been here for almost 2 hours and I was getting weaker and weaker by the moment.

Sheng was defiantly going to get it once I get out of her, if I ever do. I was crying now because of frustration and anger.

I couldn't think of anything that would make someone want to kill me. Or was it only because I was close to Syoaron? That was a stupid reason. Something like this over a guy. Some people would take actions that were unthinkable.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!" No use. No one heard me. I started kicking on the sides to actually see if someone would hear me.

Syoaron's pov

I've been search for nearly 30 minutes and I haven't even covered all of the ground that this restaurant had. I didn't know it was so big.

I heard some noise from somewhere in the back. My heart beat a million per minute hoping it would be Sakura.

When I entered the room there was nothing, but only a huge refrigerator.

"Damn," I cursed under my breath. Where the hell was Sakura?

I walked out the door, but not before another sound made me turn back towards the refrigerator.

I walked slowly to the refrigerator and listened carefully again.

(THUD, THUD) Sounded like something, a living thing was inside of it. I doubt it would be Sakura. What would she be doing inside a refrigerator anyways? Who or what ever it was I might as well as check it out.

I went back near the door and turned on the lights. It was bright now and I could make out what was in the room. I walked slowly towards the refrigerator again. The door was of course locked. I slowly unlocked it. Opening the door now, it was kind of dark inside. There was a switch to the left of me and I turned it on.

Looking at what was straight ahead of me sent me into anger.

Sakura's pov

I looked at my watch again and it read 5:30. I could feel all the energy inside of me slipping away. With my last strength I decided to give it one more try and kick the walls of the refrigerator.

I kicked once and was already out of energy.

"O…one more time!" I took a deep breath and kicked the wall as hard as I could.

Just as I had finished kicking I heard a sound from the door. I froze there. I hope it was someone other than Sheng or Mindy. Those two witch… I couldn't even think about revenge anymore.

After the click there was another sound. I couldn't see anything because it was quite dark in here. By the sound of it someone was opening the door. For some reasons I couldn't find my voice to scream for that person to hurry up, so instead I sat and waited.

After a while the light switch went on and to my surprise it was…

"Sakura!" I was beginning to lose my focus and he was only a blur.

"Syoar…" I felt my body weaken and everything went black before I could even fisnish saying his name.

Syoaron's pov

"Sakura!" She looked as white as ever. Her lips were purple and there were frost on her hair, clothing and face.

"Syoar…" Before she could say anything else I ran to her just before she became unconscious.

"Sakura…Sakura…" I lifted her up and carried her out of the refrigerator. I ran as fast as I could and as carefully as I could to the locker roomo.

"Some one call for the ambulance!" I yelled at one of the workers and they just stood there. Either it was from shock because of the sight of Sakura's unconscious body or from my sudden outburst, I didn't care either. All I could think about at the moment was getting Sakura to the hospital. "NOW," I yelled again and that set them scrambling.

"Where the fuck is the ambulance?" Right after I said that the siren from the ambulance could be heard from the front door. I ran with Sakura still in my arms to the front room of the restaurant. Everyone's eyes were on me. 'Stupid people. Can't they see someone's hurt?' The paramedics took out the stretcher and they helped me lay her lifeless body on it.

I was going to get inside of the ambulance but they stopped me.

"I'm sorry sir; you can't get inside of the ambulance." One of the paramedics stopped me.

"But…" I was cut.

"What is your relationship with her?"

"Who am I to her? I'm her freaking boyfriend? How can I not go with her?"

"Okay, okay. Get in now." I got in quickly and grabbed a hold of her cold white hand.

"Sakura, everything is going to be okay."

---------------------------------------------------

wow, long chapter...hope you all enjoyed!


	16. Sheng and Mindy

Chapter 16 Sheng and Mindy 

Syoaron's pov

"We need a doctor in the ER room now!" I was running alone side Sakura's sretcher as they pushed her to the ER room.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't go any futher than this." One of the nurses pulled me back.

"What do yo mean I can't go in?" I screamed at her, but knew inside this time I wasn't able to go with her.

"I'm sorry, but only doctors and nurses are able to go beyond this point. You must wait in the waiting area.

I walked over to a chair and sat down impatiently.

Who the hell did this to her?

'That girl SHENG!' I thought back to her and knew that it must be her. If it wasn't here then why would she lie that Sakura was doing double shift today. Something is defenitly up and I've to get my hands on Sheng.  
But right now wasn't the best time, not when Sakura was still in the ER room.

"Sakura, you have to be okay. You have to."

---------------------

It's been 2 hours since we've arrived at the ER room and they weren't out yet. I was about to get up and get some coffee when one of the doctors came out.

"Are you here boyfriend?" The doctor asked me. I nodded my head yes. "I'm Dr. Carol and Sakura seems to be fine now. She just needs to stay here for at least two days and then she'll be ready to go home.

"Thanks." I waited for them to take Sakura out of the ER room.

The nurses took her into another room.

I sat next to her near her bedside.

"Everything's going to be okay Sakura."

---------------------------------------

"Mr. Toroshi, tell Sheng to come into my room right now." I walked into Mr. Toroshi's office and sat in one of the chairs.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sheng walked in through the door. "Take a seat." I directed her to the seat across from where I was sitting. "What do you have to explain for yourself?"

"What...What are you talking about?"

"Lying of course. What else?"

"I didn't lie."

"Really? Who told you Sakura was going to have a double shift today when she was stuck in the refrigerator and Mr. Toroshi didn't even know about it?"

"S...She told me herself before that."

"But shouldn't Mr. Toroshi know about the double shift first and then be the first one to inform Sakura?"

"One of her friend asked her before telling Mr. Toroshi and I guessed Sakura got locked away before she had the chance to tell Mr. Toroshi."

"And who is this friend that asked Sakura to work her other shift for her?" This girl was not good at lying. She wasn't even a good actor. Makes me want to laugh.

"It's...it's Mindy."

"Mindy? The red hair girl you would talk to before you went off somewhere?" Her face shot up.

"How...yeah." The look on my face probably gave her a clue that there was no use in asking me questions. I was going to answer her questions with another questions.

"Go and get her." Sheng quickly nodded her head and almost ran out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you are Mindy?" The red hair girl from yesterday nodded her head yes. "You were the one who asked Sakura to do your other shift for you right?"

"Yes sir."

"Really? What proof do you have?"

"Sakura and Mindy are my only proofs."

"What if Sakura was awake and I asked her, would she say the same thing as you both are saying?" Her face turned into fright before she answered.

"Yes."

"Really? I've already ask Sakura and she said..."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lock her in the refrigerator!" Sheng confessed and cut me off.

"Really? I was going to say I asked her but since she was still asleep she didn't give me an answer. It's nice of you to confess." I stopped talking and looked at both of them. They both had a look as if they had just seen hell.

"Mr. Li, I'm very sorry! I didn't think she was going to end up in the hospital." Sheng answered and didn't even look me in the face.

"Who asked you to do this to Sakura?"

"It was just our own plan." This time Mindy talked.

"Really? Why would you both do such a thing though? What did Sakura do to you both?"

"We..."

"No need to explain." I got up from my chair. "I hope this never happens again." I walked to the door and both of their faces let out a breath of relief. "That's why I'm going to write down on both of your record that you shouldn't work for any kind of restaurant or social place. Now you both have a great day and you both are fire. I hope you get out of here in the next ten minutes and never return." I didn't need to look at their pathetic faces to see that shock was written all over it. Sheng and Mindy, what a great combo for friends.

-----------------

yeah i know it was a short chapter and boring one, too, probably not what you guys were expecting, but thanks for reading and review please!


	17. HOME SWEET HOME

Chapter 17 HOME SWEET HOME

(my pov)

"So you both didn't succeed in locking her up in the refrigerator?" The voice of a female screamed throughout the small and cozy room.

"NO." Both of the girls were now shaking like crazy. They had never seen her this way before.

"Useless." The female stood up and walked slowly towards them. (slap)(slap) Each person was given a slap of failure in what they were asked to do.

The female began to walk away ignoring the two girls that had been slapped hard and painfully.

"W...what about our salary?" The female stopped in her track.

"Didn't I say I'll give you your money when you have sucessfully succeed? Next time you better accomplish it or else you both will be dead yourself." With her final words she walked out the door as graceful as a woman can be.

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura's PoV

The place that I was infelt so warm. It didn't seem like I was in...

"A REFRIGERATOR!" With the sudden force of opening my eyes in broad daylight I was forced to close my eyes again. "Okay Sakura, count to ten and slowly open our eyes." After a count of ten I slowly opened my eyes. The white room waspretty familiar to me, but this time it was only me in one small room this brought back a lot of memories.. The day of my parents death... Before I knew it tears were already streaming down my cheeks. "Mom, dad, can you see that I am suffering? Where are you when I knew you both the most?" I quickly wiped my eyes, but everytime I stopped. new tears would just fall. My mind was out of my control and before me was the picture of the last time I saw my parents.

"Excuse me Miss. Kinomoto, are you okay?" someone interrupted me before I could picture my parents' lifeless body. I sniffed and turned to look at my right. There was a nurse who seemed to be around the age of fourty something. She had plenty of white and gray hair to almost tell how old she was.

"Yes," I answered with a sniff again.

"Would you like to eat something? I also have to get the doctor too now that you are awake." The nurse asked nicely and softly.

"Sure." I gave her a meak smile and whipped my tears again, this time it was success.

"Okay, I'll be right back," She smiled and left the room. I just hope the hosptial food was good.

"Oh Sakura, how can you talk about food when you are in the hosptial like this?" By the way how did I end up here? And what day is it or time? I looked out the window; it was sunny and bright outside.

------------------------------------------------

"Hello Miss. Kinomoto, I see you are wide a wake. I am Dr. Carol." I shook hands with him. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great!" He gave me a smile.

"That's good. You've been asleep for two days. If you were asleep today until tomorrow, that'll make it three days." My eyes opened wide. I've been sleeping here for two days straight? How did I end up sleeping for that long?

"It seems your body was very exhausted not only from being in a big refrigerator for so long, but also of fatigue. But now you're okay and don't use too much strength, you are still recovering. You can go home in the afternoon." Mr. Carol took my blood pressure and said everything was fine. He and the nurse left the room leaving me all by myself, of course with the food also that looked okay. I was hungry, anything worked when I was hungry.

I don't really remember what happened before all this except that I was in a refrigerator thanks to Sheng and I was in there for a good two to almost three hours, and then I saw Syoaron. Was he the one who got me out of the refrigerator or was I just dreaming? I'll ask him later when I get home.

I looked to my right and on the table there was a vase of Cherry Blossoms.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syoaron's POV

(KNOCK)(KNOCK)

"Come in." I was at the office looking through the profiles on Sheng and Mindy. It didn't surprise me to see that they had a good back ground. 'Well not no more.'

"Hey brother." I looked up to see Melin.

"What are you doing here? You never come to the office." It was true, I rarely saw her or spoke to her. This was a surprise.

"I heard Sakura's in the hospital and you saved her? I've never seen you go soft on anyone besides Yuki, are you cheating on her with Sakura?" I closed the folder and gave her a smile, which I rarely did either.

"Now what makes you think I'm cheating on Yuki? Just becasue Sakura and I live under the same roof?"

"Well I think you have been getting to close to Sakura lately."

"How would you know?"

"Rumor has it that you are going out with Sakura and Yuki at the same time."

"And I should care because?" I can see Meilin was getting impatient. She was always like that. Well I think it's only me who gets her impatient.

"What if Yuki finds out?" I totally forgot about Yuki. She always had that understanding side of her, what if she misunderstands this one? Truth be told I did claim to be Sakura's boyfriend, but that was only so I could get in the ambulance too. I didn't have any kind of feelings for Sakura, did I? As far as I know I still have a great deal of feelings for Yuki, but it's just that lately she's been boring me. Probably it's because we don't talk much. Like me and Sakura...wait, what was I saying? I'm sure pretty soonwe are going to get alone just fine like old times, I'm sure of that.

"I'm pretty sure she'll understand. She's always been understanding. Speaking of that, maybe I should ask her to eat lunch with me. It's been a long time since I've ask her." I got off my chair and walked to the door. "Should you exit first or me?" Meilin made her way past me and through the door. Seems like she knows something I don't know about, but then again, she always talk the way she did. Always nosy and getting into someone's business.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Syoaron, it's really nice of you to ask me out for lunch." Yuki gave me a sweet smile.

"Yuki, there's something I have to tell you." Her smile turned into a frown.

"What is it Syoaron?"

"Have you been hearing rumors about me and Sakura dating?"

"Honestly, I have." I gave her a shocked look. She didn't even confront me with those rumors. Well, she rarely did that too though. I remember one time she did about my secertary and me. That bitch, what a crazy bitch to start rumors about me sleeping with her.

"You didn't tell me you knew about it."

"I didn't ask you about it, because I knew such a girl with little standards will ever take you away from me." She smiled her sweet smile again, but I didn't get a warm feeling inside like I just did a while ago. Sakura had little standards? That's what she thinks. I think Yuki should also get to know Sakura.

"There's something else too." Yuki gave me another weird look.

"What is it?"

"I live under the same roof as Sakura. Now do you trust me when I say there's nothing going on between us only that we are friends?

She gave me a very shocked look. Her eyes were about to fall out and I was getting ready to catch her eyes for her if they fell out. Awkwardly, she gave me a small smile.

"I believe you. It's good that you're telling me this." She got off her chair and came over to me. She then gave me a hug. "I hope I never lose you."

"I don't think you need to worry about that Yuki." She looked at me and smile. "Let's eat, I'm straving." The feelings that I had felt for Yukithat were gone for a while, started coming back once again and I felt conforted. I was happy she didn't misunderstood me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

I was outside of the hospital talking to myself with the Cherry Blossom in my hands. "How am I going to get home? Where was Syoaron? I was at least expecting him to come and pick me up from the hospital.  
wait, why would I need him to come and pick me up? I can get home prefectly fine without his help. I'm pretty sure he's busy with work." Some people who walked by looked at me like I was a crazy woman. I ignored them and turned to my right and walked to the nearest bus stop. "I hope I have some money." I wasn't carring any of my stuff at all. The only thing on me were the clothes I came to the hospital in. I was force to leave all my stuff at the restaurant. I dug into my pocket and only found two quarters, one dime and a penny. Well this wasn't enough to get a bus home.

"Sakura!" I turned around to see Tomoyo running towards me. I smiled a great big smile and ran to her. Before I could hug her she hugged as if I wasn't a being who could breath. "Tomoyo, you are killing me."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I was so worry you were not going to ever wake up! Why didn't you tell me you woke up today!" She hit me on the arm. what happened to the "I was so worry about you?"

"Oww...I'm sorry. I forgot." I gave her a nervous laugh.

"How could you forget? I've know you since forever and you forgot about me? If I didn't come at this time, then maybe I would of have never caught up with you." I gave her an apoligetic(i don't think i spelt the word right.) look.

"Tomoyo, can you take me home?" Ignoring her questions.

"Of course Sakura, why wouldn't I?" I walked over to her car and she probably forgot that she was just lecturing me. Lucky for her, she had a car, andI didn't. "Sakura, where's your apartment?" Apartment? What was she...oh yeah I remember, I told her I lived in an apartment.

"Um Tomoyo, I lied to you, I don't live in an apartment, I live in a house with...with Syoaron. OW!" Tomoyo suddenly stopped the car.

"You live with who?"

"Syoaron." I was still rubbing my head because I hit the front part of the car.

"And you lied to me? I don't even know if I should on give you a ride home or not anymore."

"You have to take me home Tomoyo. I'm sorry for lying to you, I wasn't ready to tell anyone. Dont' worry you are the first."

A smile crept up to her lips. "Really?" I nodded my head yes. "Then I forgive you." What! But hey, I'll take it, as long as she doesn't kill me right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HOME SWEET HOME!" I yelled after Tomoyo had left and opened the door to my house.

"GOSH someone's loud today." Syoaron popped out of nowhere. I jumped back a good three feet almost falling down the stairs.

"You were here the whole time and you didn't even come pick me up!"

"I just got home, I didn't know you were going to wake up today. I was getting ready to come and visit you." He looked from my face to my hands. "Hey, aren't those the flowers I bought you?"

"I don't know, I found them in the trash and took them because they looked pretty."

"HA...HA...nice joke."

"I'm going upstairs."

"Here." He threw me my purse and my coat. "Welcome home." I guess I can forgive Syoaron.

"Since you haven't been here for two days now I've been breakfastless...can you cook something?" Sratch that, I'm never going to forgive Syoaron.

---------------------------------------

So how was it? I couldn't upload it in Fanfiction, because the electricity wasn't working and...i hope you guys enjoyed it!r&r


	18. Pink

Chapter 18 Pink

Sakura's POV

"Are you going to work today? You haven't lost your job...yet." It's been a two weeks since I've been to work. I know that's long, but I needed the time to settle everything in my life. So much had already happened in less than two months. Could my life get any worth?

"Yet? What do you mean by that?"

"I was just saying. You've been home for almost two weeks now. So are you going today?"

"I don't know. Maybe not, I'm going to skip one more day. I think I should go and buy my textbooks for school. I only have at least four weeks left before school starts."

"Oh yeah, you're only 18, I forgot. You still have college and all that crap. Boy am I happy I'm way past that!"

"So! I'm only four years younger than you! Hey what college did you go to?" I lean across the breakfast table.

Syoaron leaned in forward too. "I...forgot."

"How can you forget! I'm so excited!"

"You're excited about school"  
"Who wouldn't!" I dreamily thought about school. "(SIGH) School." Syoaron gave me "you are a crazy person" look and talked.

"So you are not going to go to work today, but you are going to shop for books? The least I expected was you shopping for clothes. You need a new style. Well I'm off!" Syoaron put his plate in the sink. Ever since he had cooked for me, he hadn't been washing the dishes lately. I've lost hope in him washing the dishes for me.

"Hey Sakura." He turned around again. I looked up to him from clearing the table. "So what time are you going?"

"I don't know, maybe ten or eleven. Why?"

"Just wondering." He turned to take another step, but paused and turned around again. "When do you think you'll be getting back?"

"I don't know. I might go to the park after that too, so probably around five. Why?"

"Nothing. Bye!" This time he walked out the front door and I can hear the start of a car engine.

"Now what is he up to?" I shrugged it off and continued on my task.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I lied. I went to the book store at Soho College (made up name!), the college I was soon going to attend. I looked around the book store trying to find the books that I needed.

I had eight classes, and I needed one text book for each of them.

"BioChemist textbook, where are you?" I was talking to myself, and of course the books.

"Miss, do you need any help?" I looked up to see a woman with huge round glasses on between the age of thirty and fourty ask. Maybe she heard me talking to myself. Or was I making a fool of myself crawling on all four to be at the same level as the other books?

"Sure. I'm having trouble." I handed her my paper that had the list of books I needed.

"Biochemist. I'll direct you to it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took one last look at the book store and started walking away to a bus stop.

Here I was looking like a fool with eight...and I mean eight textbooks in front of me when school hasn't even started yet. I should of have just asked Syoaron to take me today and delay him from his work.

I sat on the bench and kicked the dirt. Finally the bus came.

When I walked inside the bus, almost everyone's and even the bus driver's gaze was one me. The same question was written all over their faces. "Is she crazy or what? Why is she carring so many books?"

I paid for the bus fare and went to the empty front seat.

I guess I should go home first before I go for my walk in the park. I struggled to look at the time on my watch and it read 11 am. 11, that was the time I told Syoaron I wasn't going to be home, but leave to buy my textbook. But why would he need to know? Was he going to bring Yuki over? Were they going to...eww... Sakura! Stop thinking Nasty! Why would Syoaron do that?

I looked around my surrounding and saw everyone's gaze on my again. I must of have beem hitting my head again unconsciously.

"Stupid me." I said under my breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was still deserted. I walked into my room and put my books away. After carrying eight textbookd, and walking two blocks, who wouldn't be tired? I was and that's why I was sitting on my bed right now, well actually laying down on the bed from exhaustion.

Maybe I should eat something first before I go on my walk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I suck in the fresh air at the park. Little kids were running everywhere and picnics were set everywhere. Now I'm hungry again and I just ate.

I began my jogging around the park.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syoaron's POV

I looked at my watch and it read 11:30. I had just watch Sakura go to somewhere, maybe the park or maybe to buy her textbooks.

I quickly gathered all my utensils and went inside the house.

"OWw!" Damn! I dropped a paint can on my foot. It hurts like a bitch. I stuggled to get the door unlock and in the process I almost drop the can again. With frustration I threw open the door. I almost threw everything on the floor, but remembered who it was for and gentlelly set it aside. I had to get the other stuff inside the house too and I only have five hours!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

I was sitting on the swing sets now and looking towards the little kids who were playing with their parents.

(Flash Back)

"Mommy, mommy, you can't catch me!" My mom and I were playing tag. "AHAHAHAHAH!" I yelled that little voice of mine and ran as fast as I could from my mother. I spotted my dad and ran behind him. "Daddy! Block me! Block me!"

My mom chased me around my dad for so long I was actually exhausted, and I still remember when I was a little kid I was never tired easilly.

"TIME OUT!" I stopped and made a T with my small hands.

"Okay, okay, let's rest! Sakura you can run!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, why is she crying?" I looked up to see that the little girl was pointing at me. Was I crying? I wiped my face and gave them a small smile. I got up to leave.

I was still crying walking home. I missed my parents so much and when I needed them the most they couldn't be there to comfort me. They couldn't be there to hold my hands anymore when I was lost. At the thought of this again more tears streamed down my face. I got to the door for my house and Syoaron's car was in the parking lane.

What was Syoaron doing home at this hour? I knocked on the door. I heard steps running down the stairs and he opened the door.

"Sakura...are you crying?" I was still sobbing. I couldn't talk because it was a heavy sob. Syoaron pulled me into a tight hug. "Everything's going to be okay. You still got me here." That was true. Now the person who cheered me up was Syoaron and the person who helped comfort me was Syoaron.

I cried hard into his chest, but he still hold onto me tight.

"Shh...let's go inside." I nodded my head and he lead me to the sofa. Syoaron looked at me for a while. I knew he wanted to ask me what was wrong, but I was in no condition to answer any questions.

"Here, drink this." Syoaron gave me a cup of water. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Syoaron ran upstairs and grabbed my blanket and pillow for me.

"I think you need some sleep." I nodded my head again let him lay down the pillow and cover me with my blanket.

"Thanks Syoaron, for everything."

"You bet. Now I'm going to leave you alone and do my own stuff in my room okay?"

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syoaron's POV

"That was a close call!" I whispered so I could hear only.

I went into Sakura's room and began my work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura' Pov

"AH DAMN!" Was I dreaming or was that Syoaron's voice?

I got up from the sofa and went upstairs. What ever Syoaron was doing he was quite loud.

I opened the door to my room and...

"Syoaron! What are you doing?"

"Oh damn, I knew this was going to happen." I walked up to him painting my walls pink and he was also covered in pink paint.

"Pink! My favorite color! But what are you doing?"

"Oh...you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You seriously don't?"

"No, that's why I'm asking."

"Well, you wanna help me paint? This is taking longer than I had expected."

"Syoaron! Don't ignore my question!"

"PAINT...PAINT!"

"All right, all right. Hold your horses." Who cares if my clothing get pink paint all over it. I grabbed a roller and started with the ceilings.

"Syoaron, you aren't really a painter huh?"

"What? If I could paint picture than painting walls are easy!"

"You can paint?"

"Why not? I had to learn how to."

"Why?"

"Being a chairman's son isn't going to make your life easy."

"And I thought you weren't that smart."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Why not." I gave him a big smile.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

(silence)

We painted in silence for I don't know how long.

Soon I was done with the ceiling and started on another way while Syoaron was still on the same wall.

"Syoaron, you are slow!"

"No I'm not! I'm just taking my time!"

"Yeah. Whatever."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, we're finally done!" I exclaimed excitely. The room looked so much better than before.

"Hey, I have another surprise for you."

"Huh?"

"Same drill."

"What are you talking...oh." So here I was agian, I had to close my eyes at the bottom of the stairs and let Syoaron lead me to somewhere in the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember, no peeking."

"Sure." I kept my eyes close and let him lead me.

"Here we are! Look!"

Why didn't i notice this when I was in the living room?

"Oh my god Syoaron! Thanks!" I ran to my...cake. "But why do I need a cake?"

"Baka! What date is it today?"

"It's August...4! MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Correct!" Syoaron lit the candles.

"Make a wish."

I silently closed my eyes and thought for a while for what I wanted. I then blew out the candles and one breath. "Yeah! My wish migh come true since I blew it in one breath!"

"What did you wish for?"

"Oh, I don't know, I can't tell you."

"Fine, but only because it's your birthday." Syoaron grabbed the knife and two plates with two forks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a good cake Syoaron, where did you get it?"

"I bought it at the same bakery I bought the cake last time."

"They must make good cake huh?"

"Yeah...but hurry up, it's time to clean your room."

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, there were still that plastic all over my room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you clean up while I paint something on your wall okay!"

"What are you going to paint?"

"Let's see..." He went to my table bed and grabbed my picture of my mom and my dad. "I'll paint this."

"Can you manage it?"

"Of course." I shrugged and started cleaning up my room. Stupid Syoaron, he started this mess first, why couldn't he clean it up himself. But then again he was really sweet in painting my room in my favorite color, when I wasn't even sure when I was going to start on that project.

"What's taking you so long?" I was done cleaning up the room already and stood behind him.

"Go and grabbed your new bed stuff in your closet."

"Did I get matching ones?"

"Yeah." Syoaron answered without taking his eyes off the painting he was, well half way done I hope?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yah Syoaron! What's taking you so long?"

"I'm almost done."

"Hurry up, I'm sleepy and I want to go to sleep."

"Then go sleep in my room then."

"Really? I can? Your bed looks so comfortable."

"Yeah." I excitely got off my butt and walked to Syoaron's room. "Good night."

"Good night." and with that I closed the door to my room and walked across to his room.

Nothing changed at all. Everything was still in it's order. Even the picture of him and Yuki. I ignored it and layed on his bed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syoaron's POV

I was done now and took a quick shower. I walked into my room after the shower and remembered Sakura was sleeping in my room. The room wasn't quite finish yet so I guess she should sleep in my room. I took out an extra set of pillows and blankets and lay it out on the floor.

"Good night Sakura."

-------------------------------

hey you guys, i didn't read it over so i will probably have some mistakes in it more than I usually do, but you guys well forgive me right?


	19. A different Incident and Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 19 A different Incident and Cherry Blossoms 

Sakura's POV

'I never thought Syoaron's bed could be so soft. It smells so good also.' I thought to myself and suggled in deeper into the bed.

'What the...' Something was moving underneath me and it was the soft bed I was laying on. I shot my eyes opened.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"What the hell is all that noise about?"

"You perv!"

"What did I...?" Syoaron looked around the room and... "Oh...ahahahahahah!"

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm the perv? You're the perv! You fell down on me. I didn't pull you down here!"

"But...but why...never mind!" I stormed out of Syoaron's room.

"Hey, Sakura!" I ignored him and kept walking out the door.

'What the hell was going on? I was sleeping in Syoaron's bed and the next morning I wake up to find myself in Syoaron's arms! Is this whole world against me?' I ran to the bathroom and splashed the cold water onto my face a couple of times.

"It's okay Sakura, it's only Syoaron, he wouldn't do anything inappropriate." I looked at myself in the mirror but it was only to see a red face Sakura staring back.

'I can't let him see me like this!' I splashed more cold water onto my face.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syoaron asked knocking on my bathroom door.

"I'm...I'm fine." I opened the door and stuck my head out. "I'll be out in a minute." I gave him a quick smile and quickly closed the door again. "What the?" The door was stuck. I looked around to see what stopped the door from closing.

"Hey, Sakura, let me in." I stared up at him with wide eyes. "You look really cute with those big emerald eyes." Syoaron said coming closer towards my face. "Can I get a kiss?" He pucker out his lips...

"SAKURA! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU OKAY!" What the? Was I daydreaming?

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" I yelled hitting my head.

"I guess that's an okay then."

'Why did I all of a suddenly imagine that? I don't day dream!'

I looked at myself in the mirror again. I looked even redder than before.

"I need to take a long and cold shower."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syoaron's POV

"Sakura! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU OKAY?" I knocked on her bathroom door and asked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Sakura yelled.

"I guess that's an okay then." I laughed to myself and nodded my head. That Sakura, she didn't need to get all wild about waking up and finding herself sleeping with me. Geesh.

(FLASH BACK)

"Um...m..."

Who was making so much noise in the middle of the night? I woke up from a weird sound.

"I want some candy too!" Sakura yelled and sat up.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Um...m...m..." Sakura went back down onto the bed.

Okay, that was weird.

I tried falling asleep again.

"OWW..." Sakura had fallen on top of me.

"You can't catch me!" Sakura was kicking her legs like crazy.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" And then she stopped and mumbled something. "What?"

"I said be quiet you!" Sakura, was she talking in her dream?

"Me?"

"Yeah you!"

"What are you talking about yo..." Great, Sakura snores. Actually her snores weren't loud, but instead they were soft.

I lay on my side and looked at her. She looked like she was dreaming about some kind of running game.

I grabbed her pillow and blanket and moved over a bit to make some room for Sakura. I gently lay her down on the pillow and covered her with the blanket. I took another look at her.

"I hope you don't wake up crazy tomorrom." I moved her bangs from her eyes and fell asleep myself.

(End of Flash Back)

'Well, my worst fear came true.' I went to my bathroom and did my things.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was weird at the moment. Sakura wouldn't even look at me and she was being really...shakey.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Was she that shock over something little like that?

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She nodded her head and looked down at ther bowl of cereal.

"You are acting really weird today, but I'm off to work now. Have fun alone!"

"Syoaron?" I stopped and looked back at her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm quitting my job at Moon Restaurant. I hope I don't have to turn in a resignation letter."

"I understand. You need your space and time to deal with your life. So much has been happening to you lately."

Sakura gave me a smile. "Thanks for understanding." I walked across the room to her and lean on the table.

"So, all this time you have been quiet only to think of a way to say you want to quit your job at the restaurant?"

"Yeah."

"So about this morn..."

"Stop talking about it you pervert!"

"Hey I'm not a pervert! You wanna know what happened?" I defended myself.

"Oh yeah what?"

"Okay, well this is what happened. Listen carefully and think of any thing that would make me a pervert."

Sakura nodded her head.

"Well...blah...blah...blah...blah..." I told her everything.

"So, how am I a pervert?"

"You...you could of have just lifted me up on the bed again!" She pointed a finger at me.

"What ever. I'm going to work." I walked to the door.

"Hey! Hey!" I ignored her and walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

"Hey! Hey!" Syoaron, that pervert is going to get it when he gets back home.

I started clearing up the table.

"Did that really happen yesterday night?" I was thinking to myself again. It's so boring now.

"Hey! The painting!" I dried my hands and ran up the stairs into my room.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" As soon as I opened the door to my room the portrait of my parents and me on my pink walls were the most noticeable.

I slowly made my way to the life size, well bigger than life size picture.

I stick out my arms to touch their faces with a shakey hand. Syoaron did such a beautiful job. It...it looked exactly the same, but the painting was just animated.

"Mom, dad." I touched each of their faces. "I miss you guys" I felt something wet streaming down my face. I took my hands and wiped my face.

I was crying. I've been crying so much every since their death, especially when I thought about them. I still even felt the pain in my heart, because knowing that they wouldn't be there for me anymore pained me the most.

I dried up my face and looked around my room more closely. "What is that?" There was an object on my dresser that wasn't there before.

I took the object in my hands. It was a pink chest box and about the size of both of my hands opened. It was beautifully craved. There were craved Cherry Blossoms around the chest box connected to each other with craved vines . There was also a small key hanging from the side. "What is this key for?" I looked around the chest box and there was a little lock on the chest box. I took the small key and unlocked the lock on the chest.

I came face to face with a pick letter. As soon as I removed the letter I came face to face with a glass Cherry Blossom flower. It was beautiful and very shiny. The flower was as big as my plam. There were a dark pink and a light pink and a regular pink color on the flower. The pedals were light pink with the middle a regular pink color. The pink pedals were lined with the dark pink color.

I looked at the letter in my hands and read it.

Dear Sakura,  
I hope you like the pink I picked for your room.  
I know it's not the best color, but I tired my best.  
I also hope you like the painting of you and your family, I'm not that good at painting.  
Oh yeah, and the glass Cherry Blossom. Open it and see what's inside.

Syoaron Li

I closed the letter and picked up the Cherry Blossom.

"How are you suppose to open this?" I turned the Cherry Blossom around and around again, not finding anyway to open it.

"This is complicated." I looked back inside the chest and their was a small letter folded.

"Another letter?" I picked it up and read it.

Dear Sakura In case you don't know how to open it this is how.  
Look carefully on the side of the flower, there should be a little golden switch or something that looks like it.  
Carefully switch the switch to the opposite direction and the lid would pop open.  
I hope my directions aren't confusing.

Syoaron

'Okay, the golden switch... ah...there you are.' I spotted the golden swtich on the side of the Cherry Blossom. I switched it to the left and as Syoaron said, the lid popped opened a little. I slowly lift up the lid.

"Wow" was the only word that came out of my mouth. It was a beautiful sliver necklace with a pink angel. The word friends were craved with little red words on the back verticlelly.

I put the necklace on and carefully put everything back in it's order except for the notes. I set them in my drawer.

I took a walk around my room touching the walls. Although so many bad things had been happening in my life, I had great friends there for me. I wasn't alone to deal with any problems.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry for the short chapter. i was low on ideas. hope you all enjoyed!


	20. Truths and Encounters

hey you guys, there are some mistakes and words usage because i didn't go back and correct them, but still, enjoy!

Chapter 20 Truths and Encounters

Syoaron's POV

'I hope Sakura liked the necklace I got her.' I was at work now. So much paper work to deal with. Everyday it never seems to lessen.

I looked at my watch, it was only 10 in the morining. I still have a long day to go.

"Here's your coffee Mr. Li." My secetary brought me some coffee and left the room with no thanks or thank you. I barely talked to any of my workers except for when I needed something.

"Hey brother."

"Meilin." I didn't need to look up from my paper work to know the fake sweet voice belonged to my sister. "What are you doing here? I'm a busy person."

"Really? I didn't notice. Hey, did you know that I am going to the same college as Sakura?"

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Just thought you wanted to know. Oh yeah, I'm going out with Yuki in ten minutes, wanna come?"

"No."

"Why? You don't even have time for your own girlfriend?" I looked up at her and gave her a death glare. If only looks could kill, she'll probably be burn to ashes now.

"I've got work. Go away. Tell Yuki I told her to have fun."

"Okay Syaoron." And with that Meilin left the room. Something fishy seems to be going on with Meilin. Did it involve Yuki also? I've never heard of Yuki doing anything stupid, I hope she doesn't start with the bad influence of Meilin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki's Pov

"Hi Meilin, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked out to my car and I got in the driver's seat while Meilin got into the passenger's seat.

"So how are you Syaoron?" Meilin asked

"We are doing good. The usually. Nothing's really change."

"Really? So you're saying that it doesn't seem like he's seeing other girls?"

"No, why? Is he?"

"You've heard about Sakura right?"

"Yeah what about her? I know they're friends."

"I think she's trying to steal Syaoron away from you only because she's rich."

"I don't think that'll be happening from now on. If that girl has brains, she'll stop getting close to Syaoron before death really reaches her."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the accident that happened just a few weeks ago with Sakura getting locked inside of the refrigerator?"

"Um...huh..."

"I told Sheng and Mindy to do it."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Here I was telling Meilin the truth about Sakura's accident. If Meilin hated Sakura's guts as much as I did she wouldn't dare tell Syaoron, but go alone with me and maybe even help me plann some more stuff.

"You're wicked."

"My looks doesn't say it." We high five and laughed our ass off at nothing. Maybe I did feel a tiny bit sorry or bad for doing what I did to Sakura, but my excitement won over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We both entered Tokyo Mall. It was suppose to be the biggest mall in Japan, and I guess you can say that it is.

"What should we do first Meilin?"

"We should celebrate for knowing how to scare Sakura away from Syaoron."

"All right! Let's go shopping for shoes! I must at least buy three pairs today!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's Pov

It's only 10:15am and I have already had nothing to do for the day. Should I make dinner early today? Sure it'll get cold, but I can always heat it up later. There's no harm in doing that.

(rinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg...) The phone was raning from the living room and I was up in my room staring at the painting and looking at my necklace.

No one calls at all, who could it be?

"Hello, Li's resident."

"Sakura?" Who the hell was this girly voice?

"Who's this? Are you some kind of stalker?"

"Yes I am. Baka, it's me Tomoyo."

"Oh...ehehehe..." I nervously laughed. "What is it Tomoyo?"

"Aren't you going to ask how I got your number?"

"Yeah, how did you get my number?"

"Guess."

"What? You ask me to ask you how you got my number and now you are telling me to guess?"

"Come on, guess."

"You asked Mr. Toroshi?"

"CORRECTO!" Tomoyo sang loudly from the other line.

"TOMOYO STOP IT!YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!" I back my ear away from the phone and her horrible singing.

"Eheheheh, sorry. So you want to go somewhere with me today?"

"Sure, where?"

"Tokyo Mall. Have you been there Sakura?"

"No. I would love to, but I don't have a ride."

"I'll come pick you up right now!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'll get dress then. Bye."

"Bye."

(click)

I hurriedly ran up the stairs to my room, I was finally going out! And it was to the mall! I haven't been shopping in ages.

-  
(HONK)(HONK)

That must be Tomoyo.

I ran downstairs and quickly put on my shoes.

"COMING TOMOYO!" I yelled at her closing the door behind me and locking it. I ran to the passenger seat and closed the door. I put on my seat belt.

"All right, here we go."

Tomoyo zoomed off to the mall that I have not been to in such a long time.

We finally got there at 11.

The mall was bigger than I had last seen it. It was true, new construction sites were seen in the back and front.

"Tomoyo, what should we buy today?"

"I heard there were some new stores, let's go check it out first."

We both looked at each other with a grin.

1 2 3

We dashed to the front entrance of the store.

"Let's go to this one! Forever 21!" Tomoyo half dragged me into the store. Ergh, I wanted to go into Foot Locker to buy me a new pair of shoes.

"Sakura, doesn't this one look cute on you?" Tomoyo was holding up a blouse that was white with a weird looking front and back.

"That think looks weird."

"Go try it on!" It was as if she didn't even hear me protest. She pushed me into the dressing room.

I looked at the weird shirt again and started to change into it.

"Sakura! You're taking such a long time! Do you need some help?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." This shirt was tangling up with me. I put my arm through a hole that looks like an arm hole and it ends up being the back of the shirt.

"Sakura!" This time Tomoyo was knocking on my door.

"Okay, Okay!" Whatever.

I opened the door.

"Sakura, you look...weird?"

"Tomoyo."

"I'm just playing, you look hot in it!"

"Sure, I'm going back in to change. If you like this shirt you can have it."

"No, no, no wait Sakura." I stopped walking and turned to her.

"You look really great in it, just buy it please?"

"I don't know Tomoyo."

"It's on sale! It's only ten dollars!"

"Ten dollars?"

"Yeah!"

"That's still a lot!"

"Fine! I'll pay half!"

"HAHAHAHA, I'm just kidding, I'll buy it since you like it that much." So I bought the blouse. Of course I regreted buying it as soon as my cash was handed over to the cashier. I almost didn't let go of the money until the cashier told me I was holding onto it too tight. I turned red and let go of the money.

"Sakura! Let's go to the food court! I'm hungry." Geesh, this girl is so demanding.

"Sure. Why not?" Once again Tomoyo dragged me to the food court.

"I'll like a cheese burger and a coke." Tomoyo happily made her order.

"Hey, your name's Tomoyo? Remember me?"

I was confused and when I looked at Tomoyo she had the same expression on also.

"YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Tomoyo loudly laugh. She was embrassing me. So many people were looking our way.

"Hey, you remember me!" Okay, who was this guy? "I thought you were some kind of rich dude who owns a company and all that crap. Why are you working a fast food restaurant?" Who the hell IS this GUY?

"Uh, Tomoyo, will you tell me what's up?"

"Oh, remember that guy that I told you about that one day?"

"What one...oh...so that's him?" He wasn't that bad looking either. He had on glasses with midnight blue hair. He was pretty talk, probably as tall as Syaoron.

"I do. I own this fast food restaurant right here." He answered.

"Hey, I never got your name. What is it?"

"Eriol. You know like from Card Captor Sakura. The animation."

"Oh okay Eriol. Sakura will like the same thing as me also."

"Hey, she has the same name as that Card Captor too!"

"Just get us our order." Tomoyo had her hands on her hips.

"Geesh, why are you always like that. The last time we met you almost hit me." Eriol, I can tell was quite scare of Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, you don't need to be so mean."

"I wasn't being mean. Hey!" She turned her attention towards Eriol now. "You say you are the owner here? You're slow yourself too. I bet that you even fire your employees that are as slow as you. Maybe you should just willingly give up your restaurant and give it to me."

Eriol had on a weird look but also shock at the same time.

"All right ma'am." Eriol gave our orders to some dude in the back. "The price will be 20 dollars."

Tomoyo paid 20 dollars without looking at him. Tomoyo you are weird. You sounded all excited talking about him to me and now you're piss at him for being slow? Geesh woman, make up your mind. Oh, forgot, I'm a woman too. eheheheheh.

We got our food and went to sit at the tables, but not before Tomoyo snorted at Eriol. He only laughed and clicked his tongue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um... this are actually areally good. Who knew Eriol and his restaurant would make such delicious food." Tomoyo squeaked. Okay, she's really weird, she was just practically going to eat off his head a moment ago. But then of course it is Tomoyo who we are talking about.

"Hey, look who we have here." That voice sounded awfully familiar. I stopped the bite I was going to do and looked around me. I spotted Meilin and next to her was Yuki.

"Hi." I gave them a weak smile. Tomoyo looked dumbfounded.

"Hi? Pus...whatever." That was Meilin. She was always like that.

"What are you guys doing here?" This time it was Yuki who was talking with an oblivious (i can't spell!) fake nice voice. Please, I've seen your true self already, no need hiding anymore.

"Shopping." Stupid me, I answered nicely.

"Really? What's in your shopping bag?" Before I could say 'no' or 'don't touch that' Meilin had already snatched it from me. "Oh, a white blouse that looks really slutty. Are you trying to look good for my brother? You know his girlfriend is right next to me?" That witch.

"Slutty?" Before I could say anything Tomoyo had already confronted them. Meilin smirked at us. Yuki only grinned. "Speak for yourself." Meilin looked shocked. What? She's never heard of those words before? She was always so bitchy.

"Speaks for myself? Look at who's trying to be rich and all!" Meilin countered back. That really set Tomoyo off.

"Trying to look rich?" Tomoyo was now standing up and nearing Meilin. "I don't know and care about who the fuck you are, but you better walk off before you see my wrath."

"Oh...your wrath, I'm sooooo afraid." Meilin made that fake scare look and waved her hands in front of her.

"Look you guys, we're only here to have fun not start trouble." I did't want anything like a fight to break out between these two so I had to say something and that was quite stupid of me don't you think? May I should of have said 'Hey Meilin! Fuck off!', but nooo, i didn't.

"'Look, you guys, we're only here to have fun, not start trouble.'" Meilin mimicked me. I never knew she could be so immature.

"Tomoyo, let's go." I got up and tried to drag Tomoyo along with me. Damn! Why is this girl always heavy everytime she's about to fight someone?

"Sakura, let go. I'm going to teach that bitch some manner. Spoil brat hasn't been grown up in a mannerful family."

"What? Teach me some manner? I'll..." Tsk, tsk. Before Meilin could answer Tomoyo had already punch Meilin square in the jaw sending her to the ground. Meilin spatted on the floor. "You bitch!" She yelled loud enough for the whole world to hear it.

"What? Come on!" Tomoyo was now on top of Meilin punching and slapping and I don't know out of Meilin.

"Stop! Stop it Meilin!" Yuki cried out. She looked at me and glared. "This is all your fault. If you have not met Syaoron, this wouldn't have happen." She slapped me, again. I looked up to her. 'That witch! This was the second time she had hit me!' I looked at her evilly. She raised her hand again to do the same thing, and I caught it.

"Let go!" She tried to wiggle free from my deadly grip.

"You think you're so tough just because you're some rich ass huh? Well you know what? Meet reality." I punched her square in the nose. I felt so much excitement going through my body now.

"HEY!STOP IT!" It was Eriol. He looked down to the floors still seeing Tomoyo going at it with Meilin. "Woo Tomoyo, cool down." Eriol tried to get Tomoyo off of Meilin. It was no use.

I guess he did it with all his might because Tomoyo was finally lifted off of Meilin, but it wasn't before Meilin stole a punch at Tomoyo's face.

"That no good bitch!" Tomoyo was kicking and yelling at Meilin and at the same time trying to get at her again.

I looked at Yuki one more time and walked over to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, you've done what you have wanted to already. Let's go before we get caught by the securities." Tomoyo looked at me once and clamed down. I grabbed onto her and took her from Eriol. "Thanks Eriol. Take care of those two." I eyed Yuki who was now crying on the floor and Meilin who stared daggers at us.

"Hey, I'll drive and you cool off okay?" I set Tomoyo into the passenger's seat and took the driver's seat. I started to Tomoyo's home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Sakura, thanks. How are you going to get home?"

"I'll take the bus home."

"Is that why you didn't want to work at Moon Restaurant anymore?" Tomoyo asked out of no where.

"No. I wanted to quit and prepare myself for college life. You know, college's about to began too." She nodded her head and smiled. I did the same back. Tomoyo closed her front door and I began my walk back home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three now. So much drama happened today and only four hours had past. I guess I'll take my mind off of these stress by cooking.

And so I cook. Trying to forget everything that happened today.


	21. Trouble

Hey you guys, this chapter is really short, but hope you guys like it!

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21 Trouble

Sakura's POV

By now Syaoron was going to be home soon.

I set the table up for dinner.

Soon the door opened up.

"Hi Syaro..." He walk into the kitchen. Instead he stormed upstairs.

'Okay, something is wrong with him.' I decided to ignore it. I might as well eat dinner by myself then.

ten minutes later he still didn't show up for dinner. Was he mad at me? If so, what did I do wrong?

twenty minutes later, he still didn't show up. I guess he probably was mad at me, but for what?

I cleared the table.

After I had cleared the table I slowly went up the stairs. Maybe I might get some answeres from him.

(knock)(knock) "Syaoron?" I knocked on his door. There was no answer. I knocked again.

This time I heard steps nearing the door. Syoaron slowly opened up his door and looked at me with... hate? Did I do something that bad for him to start acting cold again?

"Syaoron, what's..." Before I could ask him he had already shut the door in my face, sending strands of my hair flying off my face.

'What the hell got into him? Was he mad at me because he found out I hit his girl? Did he even know the reasons why? What the hell did Meilin and Yuki tell him?'

I knocked on his door again, this time harder.

"Syaoron! Open up! Does this have to do with Yuki and Meilin!" Syaoron quickly opened the door again and I almost hit him. He didn't even flinch.

He only stared at me. The look that he gave back then when he would only stare at me and say nothing when I was being hit by his mom. I hated that look and why did it have to come back!

"Syaoron, it's not what you think." He slammed the door close again. This time with even more impact.

I give up. There was no use in trying to talk to him. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cried. I cried for a stupid reason. Only because Syaoron wouldn't hear me out. He was returning to the scary Syaoron again and I didn't want that. We were friends? My ass. If we were friends like he had said then why wouldn't he listen to me? Why did he slam his door on me? Friends don't do that. They talk to each other and try to understand each other.

"Well Syaoron, if this is how it's going to be, then count on it." I angrily wiped my tears and slept.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have slept through out the whole day, because when I woke up again the sun was shining bright in the sky. I turned to the front of my room and came face to face with the protrait Syaoron painted.

(Sigh) Although he was really cold, he never lied to me or treat me wrong when he was the nice guy Syaoron; and even when he was cold he didn't act like Yuki, he just ignored you. I should try to talk to him again. I don't want our friendship to be ruin just because of one little thing.

I got out of bed to start on my morning things. As soon as I opened my door I came face to face with Syaoron. He acted as if he didn't see me and walked down to his bathroom.

I walked to my bathroom too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was a Saturday and breakfast was awkward also. I ate breakfast while he sat in the living room watching T.V.

Should I try to talk to him?

"Syaoron, you should eat some breakfast. Did you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He didn't make any sign of movement. Instead he continued clicking away.

I stopped trying to convince him and ate my breakfast. It was weird eating breakfast alone, but oh well, I did try to convince him, but he just didn't listen.

After my breakfast I cleared up the table. I went to sit next to Syaoron. As soon as I sat down he scooted further, but continued on clicking through the channels.

"Are you going to stay on a channel or are you going to continued flipping throught the channel?" He ignored me.

"Hello! Anybody home?" I waved my right hand in front of his face. He wasn't reacting either. I pretended to poke his eyes, and he still didn't budge.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked again. I might get an answer.

He looked at me. Finally! I have his attention.

But, he turned back to the T.V.

Humm...I wonder if he was tickleish.

I started tickling him, but he didn't even give the slightest grin or smile.

"STOP IT!" He stood up and slam the remote control to the ground finally.

I stood up also. "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"YOU!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?"

"DON"T ACT LIKE YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"WHY DID YOU HIT YUKI YESTERDAY? HER NOSE IS BROKEN!"

"SHE DESERVED IT!"

"YOU..." I could tell he was getting mad, but I was madder. He didn't even bother to ask for my side of the story. He was just going to jump into conclusion.

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I HIT YOUR FREAKING GIRLFRIEND?" He went silent. I clamed down a bit. "Yesterday, me and Tomoyo went to the mall. While we were eating...blah...blah...blah...blah..." I told him everything, from meeting Eriol to me driving Tomoyo home.

Syaoron still didn't say anything.

I stared at him. Did he not believe me?

Syaoron finally turned to go up the stairs.

"Syaoron..." He kept walking.

'He didn't believe me.' I couldn't believe it. He did not believe me!


	22. The Truth

Hey you guys! another short chapter! enjoy!

Chapter 22 The Truth

I watched as Syaoron went towards the direction of the stairs. It wasn't long until I heard his steps. It was slow and soft, but still loud enough for me to hear it from where I was.

I fell onto the floor and sobbed. My shoulders were shaking uncontrollablly. Why was Syaoron such a hard head! How could he had not believe me?

(sniff)(sniff) "I hate (sniff) you (sniff) Syaoron."

"Really?" When did he get here?

I didn't look up at him. I didn't want him to see me vulnerable.

"Go Away. Now I want my time alone with no interruptions." Syaoron's feet came into view only. "I said go away." I took in a deep breath and the shaking of my shoulders stopped. I gave out my most hateful look and shot my head up at him.

Syaoron was standing there with an expressionless face.

I stood up and walked towards the stairs this time.

"Wait..." As I thought I had walked past him he grabbed onto my arms.

He didn't say anything and neither did I. It was silent for a while.

"Sorry." Syaoron whispered softly

I turned my face slowly to his.

"Sorry? You didn't even want to hear me out! You chose to ignored me and now the only thing you can say is sorry?" I swung my arm trying to break it free from Syoaron's grip, but I ended up hurting myself only.

"Let go Syaoron." I tried again and this time I succeeded, well he actually let go wellingly.

I began to walk towards the stairs, but stopped.

"I broke up with Yuki yesterday."

He what?

"Funny how just a couple of days ago I was happy with her again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back...

Syaoron's POV

"Mr. Li, here are the tapes you've requested." Mr. Toroshi gave me the security tapes from outside of Moon Restaurant and from the inside.

The first five tapes that I looked at was nothing like usually.

On the tenth tape, it showed the confrontation between Mindy and Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, I heard you were dating Syoaron? Is that true? I mean what does he see in you? He's dating a model for god's sake! You can't even compare to her!" Mindy confronted Sakura.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura had on a confused look.

"Stop acting innocent. Everyone knows you are just a seductive bitch."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't care if I date Syoaron or not? He's only my friend." Sakura shot back.

"Sure, everyone's your friend. All you need to worry about is staying away from Syoaron or else your life will for sure be a living hell."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Oh…watch your back." With that she walked away.

Sakura shrugged and walked away.

Something new, but solved already.

The next tape was of the dark room with the refrigerator that Sakura was locked in a couple of weeks ago.

"Hey Sakura, I hope you die" That was probably Sheng, it sounded like her. After her sentence she slammed something. It was probably the door to the refrigerator.

Next were the outside tapes.

I decided to start from the back door. When something bad happen, it always seem to start from the back of a building.

The first tape didn't seem to have...Before I was going to turn off the tape Yuki came into view and soon afterwards Sheng and Mindy was there also.

"Okay you guys, you remember what to do right?" Yuki was the one who was talking right now. Sheng and Mindy nodded their head yes.

"We'll do what was planned. If plan A doesn't work we'll stick with plan B." Mindy spoke.

"Good. You both better be successful in killing that bitch. It's all because of her that's why Syaoron is acting so weird. So remember, confront her and then later on lock her up in the refrigerator and leave her for dead. When you both had successfully finished this you'll get your money." Yuki finished and walked off.

I turned off the movie with anger.

I couldn't believe Yuki would do such a thing! I was hella mad now. Before I could think of anything else Meilin and Yuki burst into my office.

"Syaoron!wah...wah...(crying) Syaoron, that bitch..." Meilin looked at my face and shut up.

As soon as Meilin had shut up Yuki looked up from taking her gloves off her hands.

"Syaoron, what's wrong?" Yuki walked slowly towards me. I didn't flinch as she got closer and closer.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Yuki stopped dead in her tracks.

"Syaoron, what's wrong with you?"

"Just because you look innocent doesn't mean you're really an innocent person huh?" I spoked softly trying to control my anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yuki, from now on you and me are through. Get out of my office." I looked towards the window, I didn't want to talk to a person who would actually plan to murder someone. Even if it wasn't done by their own hands. I didn't even want to look at her or be in the same room as she was.

"What are you saying?" Meilin spoke this time.

"You both know exactly what I am talking about. Hurry up and get out before I release my anger." I spoke without turning to either one of them. My attention was now on the window.

"Syaoron, what had gotten into you? Is it...is it only because of that useless slut Sakura?" So Yuki's true side finally shows. How was I so blind from the beginning of our relationship? She had always had this side of her.

"Find. You won't get out? I will then." I picked up my brief case and headed out the door.

"Don't even touch me." I stopped and spoke over my shoulders before any one of them came into contact with me.

"Syaoron! Syaoron!" Yuki and Meilin yelled after me, but I kept on walking.

end of Flash back...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's Pov

Both me and Syaoron was sitting on the floor now with a good yard apart. Syaoron's face was towards the floor while I looked at him. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

Yuki? Planning this?

"Syaoron, are you sure it was Yuki on the tape."

"Don't try to make excuses for her."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Syaoron answered without lifting his head.

"If that was the truth then why were you mad at me if it wasn't because I hit your girl...I mean Yuki?"

"I wasn't mad at you. I just couldn't control who I showed my anger towards. I've been so blind this whole time. Yuki, she was the first person who I wasn't cold towards and now I feel like I should of have stayed cold towards her this whole time."

"Um...how did you guys meet?"

"I was tutoring her."

"What? Tutoring her? Are you that smart?" I was surprised. Syaoron chuckled.

"At first I hated her because she seemed so fake, but after a year, she didn't give any sign of her fakeness and I guess I grew feelings for her, to make a long story short."

"Yes, indeed a very short story." I was rocking myself on the floor while Syaoron's attention was still on the floor.

I looked at the clock on the wall and it was only 12.

"I'll give you your space." I said standing up.

"No. Wait." Syaoron stopped me half way up. "Stay." I didn't ask him why. I guess he needed some comfort so I stayed back and sat where I was.

Yuki, I didn't know she had that side to her.


	23. Road Trip

Chapter 23 Road Trip

I sat down with Syaoron silently. I didn't feel like breaking the silence between us. For some odd reason it was a comfortable silence.

"Let's get out of here for a while. Let's go get some ice cream or something." Syaoron broke the silence.

"Yeah sure." I slowly got up. I went for my shoes and coat. Syaoron did the same thing.

"What would you like?" We were at Diary Queen.

"I want a cookie dough blizzard." I smiled and looked over to Syaoron. He wasn't smiling. He still had on that expressionless face.

"Syaoron...Syaoron..." I tugged on his shirt.

"Huh?" Syaoron jumped out of his day dreaming state.

"What would you like to get?" I asked him.

"Oh...I'll get a strawberry sundae." With his orders he took out his wallet.

"Hey Syaoron, I can pay. You go to the car first all right." I said while pushing him towards the car.

"Yeah sure." Syaoron, are you heart broken? Why are you so down? Is it because you still miss Yuki?

I soon got our orders and ran to the car. Syaoron still had on that expressionless face. It also seemed like he was thinking real hard about something else.

"Hey, here's your ice cream." I handed his over to him. "You want to try some?" I asked holding the cup of cookie dough ice cream in front of him.

"Sure." He took his spoon and got a little of it.

"Take a bigger scope. Are you on a diet?"

"NO. FINE." He took a bigger, and I mean bigger scope of my ice cream.

"Hey! I didn't say that much! Hey, Hey! Stop it!"

"Sakura, you're ice cream is really good, let me have some more." Syaoron was trying to get some more of my ice cream.

"You have your own! Stop it or else you'll see it in your face!" That certainly stopped him.

"Fine. Your dear ole friend had just broke up with his girlfriend who he loved very much and is mourning over the loss, you won't even let him have your ice cream? Geesh, what a nice friend." He said sarcastically.

I gave Syaoron a death glare. But at the same time inside, he was mourning over the break up? He must of have really loved her or still love her. Syaoron, if only we didn't meet, you wouldn't be so sad right now.

"Hello! Earth to Sakura Kinomoto!"

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" The next thing I saw was Syaoron's hand waving in front of my face.

"You were spacing off." He answered as if nothing was wrong. "Let's go back home."

"Are you such a boring person? Since we're out here already might as well do something fun."

"And where should we go to?"

"Let's go to that one place that has all kinds of tree. Like a tree green house?"

"A tree green house? What the hell is that?"

"And I thought all cooperation owners were smart." Syaoron gave me a 'you wanna die' look.

"Fine, let's go. But do you know the way there?" Syaoron asked while reversing his car out of the parking spot.

"No. I was hoping you would know." Syaoron stopped his car and gave me another weird look. This time it spelled 'you are so dumb'.

"You don't even know and I just told you I've never even heard of it. You want me to guess and get us lost or what?"

"Hey, let's go on a road trip. Oh...Let's ask Tomoyo to come alone too!" I just thought of another idea! I guess I was too excited because I never answered Syaoron back. 0

"Who's Tomoyo?" Syaoron seemed to forget the previous subject too.

"So you didn't meet her at all when I was in the hospital?"

"You mean the girl with long dark midnight blue hair? The scary one?" Syaoron's eyes were wide opened.

"Yes, her. The protective one."

"Why does she have to be your friend?"

"Syaoron, you're so mean! Treat her how you treat me."

"You're dreaming again. You're lucky I don't treat you like how I use too, or else I don't even think you'll still be living in my house again after like what, the second day?"

"Oh, but on the second day you were still cold towards me and see where I'm at?"

"Just be quiet. Fine. Let's go on that little road trip of yours."

"Yeah! Syaoron, you're the best!" I stuck out my hand for a high five but he only gave me another weird look.

"What are you doing?" I put back down my arm.

"You're so boring Syaoron. You should come down to Earth more often, so then you'll know what I just did meant."

"You better watch your mouth or else you'll be going on that road trip alone."

"With your car right?"

"Dream on."

"TOMOYO! PACK UP! WE'RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!" I sang as loud as I could.

"Geesh Sakura, take some music class."

"Tomoyo? Open this door!" I ignored Syaoron and continued knocking on Tomoyo's door.

"Geesh, what's all this racket about?" I could hear Tomoyo complain as she near the door. "Oh Sakura, it's just you."

"Why? Who did you think it would be?" I asked.

"You know that guy Eriol, I have no idea how he knows where I live, and every since yesterday he's been coming to my house every second. I'm starting to go to my murder phase now." O...o...her murder phase? She might actually kill Eriol!

"Eriol? I know him. His dad's partner is my dad." Syaoron came out of no where. "Maybe I should invite him too huh?"

"No need to call, I'm already here." Eriol popped out of no where.

"What the..." I jumped back a little. Since when did he get here? Okay, all the people that Syaoron know are starting to get weird now.

"You! You can't come! Who invited you?" Tomoyo shot death glares at Eriol and pointed.

"Syaoron invited me. Right Syaoron?" Eriol turned towards Syaoron and after one look with Tomoyo Syaoron smiled.

"Yeap. I'll be in the car waiting." Syaoron walked back to the car.

"Tomoyo, do you still want to go?" Tomoyo took her death glare off of Eriol and Syaoron and looked back at me with a nice expression.

"I'll go. I should pack. Hold on."

"Can I help you?" Eriol took the words right out of my mouth.

"NO. But Sakura could." I jumped up and down like a little girl.

"Sorry Eriol, seems like she's mine." Tomoyo and I both entered her house laugh like crazy. No need to look back at Eriol because I could just tell he was standing there with is mouth half way opened to the ground.

"I can't believe I actually thought he was cute when I first met him. Now he's a little annoying brat." I laughed again.

"SYAORON!DO YOU HAVE A TENT?" Eriol went back home to pack his stuff and Tomoyo came with me and Syaoron to pack our stuff.

"No, I can buy one." Syaoron answered.

"I need one too."

"Do you want me to buy you one?"

I didn't answer. That wasn't want I wanted. I was just telling him I needed one.

"Let's go to Wal-mart before we go okay?" I yelled.

"Sure."

"I like this one." I said grabbing a blue and green tent.

"I'll take this one." Syaoron grabbed an ugly darkish brown and green looking tent.

Okay, if that's what he wants, then that's what he'll get.

"Let me." Before I knew it Syaoron had already taken my tent.

"It's okay Syaoron. I can handle it on my own." But he didn't answer.

"Fine."

"Which road should we take?" Syaoron asked me.

"I don't know. I thought you might know." Syaoron let out a big sigh and looked towards the back of the car then laughed.

"Your friend and my friends seems to be getting alone just fine." I looked back also and laughed.

Eriol's head was in Tomoyo's arms as she tried to choke the living life out of him.

"Tomoyo! Please, I won't come near you again. I'll just stay on my side!" It seems like Eriol was moving everywhere in the back seat while Tomoyo looked pissed as hell. It's been a long time since Tomoyo had been like this. I just hope Eriol learns his lesson.

"We'll just go down Road." Syaoron looked at a map and pointed out the road.

"All right! Since we know where to start now...LET THE ROAD TRIP BEGIN!"


	24. Camping Instead

hey you guys! sorry for not updating in such a long time! it's just that i've been very sick for the past few days, almost for a week now. But now that I'm back expect me to update regularly! i hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, because to me it's quite boring actually. bye!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 24 Camping Instead

"Tomoyo, stop killing him will you?" I screamed as loud as I could trying to scream over Eriol's scream.

"I'm not doing anything at all! Eriol started it first!" Tomoyo defended herself.

"Tsk, tsk, Tomoyo, let the sorry boy alone."

"What kind of road trip is this? We've been driving for two hours now and nothing special has been seen." Tomoyo ignored the comment and changed the subject.

I was actually bored. Bored of something I had always wanted to do!

'AHAHAHAHAH!' I yelled in my head and stared pulling out my hair.

"What are you trying to do? Go bald? Why not. I'll wax your head for you." Syaoron chuckled from his seat.

"Hey!" I pushed him on the arm.

Syaoron ignored it and continued driving.

"Let's just go back home and do something else. It's only another two hours drive back anyways." I decided.

"All this way for nothing? Sakura, you're wasting my gas!" Syaoron was overreacting now.

"I still want to spend some more time with Tomoyo." I turned around to look for Tomoyo's actions, but she was already going at it with Eriol, again.

'Will those two ever grow up?' I was bored out of my mind. What should we do now?  
"Let's just go camping. I know a great camping place." Syaoron popped out of no where again.

"Camping?" Now that was Tomoyo. Did I tell you that Tomoyo lovvvveeee camping?

"I like camping too!" Eriol blurted out. That was quite stupid of him because soon Tomoyo was already torturing him.

"The camping site is on the same road that we are traveling on right now. We'll get there in another two hours." Syaoron spoke without looking at anyone of us, but the road.

"Two hours!" I stared at him with my mouth opened wide. I couldn't endure this boredom for another two hours.

"Take a nap." Syaoron suggested.

"A nap? Yeah that sounds good...I'll..." I guess I fell asleep and fast and deep, because...

Syaoron's Pov

"Oh...look at her. She look so cute sleeping like that." Tomoyo said from the back.

I glanced over to her. She looked the same to me. Nothing different.

"I bet you look even more cuter when you're sleeping." Eriol, when did he became like this? Oh yeah, he was always like this.

"Wanna die?" Tomoyo fired back.

"No ma'am."

Eriol this time actually scooted towards the window and shut up. I was getting tired of his mushy-ness, too.

'Yuki...' A picture of her flashed right before my eyes. Honestly I kind of miss her. Knowing that she won't be by my side anymore, but knowing that she had that evilness in her, I can't think highly of her anymore.

Why did she have to be like this? If she just wasn't like this, maybe we would still be together and maybe, maybe I wouldn't feel like this.

'Yuki, I hate you.'

"Mom, let's go camping." The voice was Sakura's. She was dreaming, and dreaming about her parents. She must really miss them. My parents? I don't even know if I can consider them as parents. Well maybe my dad. I guess he actually cares enough to still pay attention to the things I want or was it just because he wanted me to take on his business after him. Mom, she acts like I don't exist even though I am her blood. It's Meilin who gets all the attention from both mom and dad . I guess you can say I grew up without a good mom role model.

"I think Tomoyo is asleep too." Eriol whispered from the back.

"Then I think you should be more quiet." I answered without answering and he only nodded back then lean against the window.

It's going to be a while until we get there. The last time I came here was on a high school field trip. We stayed for three days and two nights. I haven't been here since. It's surprising I remember where it's located.

Pretty soon I heard soft snores. I looked towards Sakura. She was making the soft noses. Her breathing was even as her chest went up and down slowly.

'Syaoron! Don't look at her chest!' I yelled at myself and turned my head back to the front again. 'I have no idea where that came from, but I really didn't mean to look at her chest!'

'Okay Syaoron, stop talking to yourself and just continue on driving. DRIVE!' I commanded myself and driving on forward was what I continued to do.

One hour and a half later-----

"Syaoron, are we there yet?" Sakura asked waking up from her nap. I looked at her quickly and then turned back to the road.

"Probably thirty minutes left." I answered back.

Sakura turned towards the back, probably to check on Tomoyo and Eriol.

"They're both sleeping. Shhh..."

"You're the one that's talking." I smirked at her.

"I said shh..." I gave her a weird look and she only smiled.

"Don't look at me like that. Hey Syaoron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Do you still miss Yuki?"

I went silent. Of all the questions in the world, she asked that question. I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting more of a question like, was it fun when I first went camping.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer it. I shouldn't have asked it. Sorry." Sakura gave me a nervous laugh.

"Yes."

"Oh..." Yes I still miss Yuki. Three years and it all ended so suddenly.

"But we are here to have fun and to forget the bad stuffs for just one or two days right?" Sakura gave me an assuring smile.

I smiled back at her. "Yes." We continued driving in silent. Neither of us knew what to say or do next. This was quite awkward.

"Syaoron! Is that it?" Sakura jumped up from her sit and scared the hell out of me. She started pointing.

"What?"

"Is that the camp site? Up ahead?" She was right. We were there.

"Geesh, Sakura, some people are sleeping okay." Tomoyo stirred from the back.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, we're here! We're here!" That probably shook Tomoyo wide awake.

"REALLY?" Tomoyo looked around and saw the big wood sign that said "Diskus Camp." "YES!" Tomoyo roared from the back.

"We're here? YES!" This time that was Eriol. When did he wake up?

"Wanna die?" Tomoyo glared at him.

"No ma'am."

"Syaoron, where should we settle down? You know this place well right?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not the only one who came here back in high school, Eriol did too." I answered.

"Uh-huh. See Tomoyo, I told you I like camping too."

"You think I care? Gosh, I don't know what I did to have to be stuck here with you, but can you leave me alone? I really hate how you're always bothering me."

"Tomoyo, that was so mean!" Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around to scowl at Tomoyo.

"I just don't like it. I mean before I knew you were like this, you were actually likable, now, you're just like a little kid!"

Wow, Tomoyo is too honest.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura impatiently yelled out her name.

"All right. I'll leave you alone." Eriol shrugged and went ahead of me and Sakura with a sad face.

"Eriol, Eriol!" Sakura yelled but he didn't turn back.

"Hey. I remember a great camping place!" Eriol answered without turning back. "Follow me please!"

"Tomoyo, look at what you've done." Sakura glared at Tomoyo.

"Sakura, it's okay. He's not my type." Tomoyo ran next to Sakura. "And you Mr. Li, I hope you take good care of Sakura."

"TOMOYO! ARE YOU WISHING FOR DEATH?" Tomoyo only laughed as Sakura threatened her.

I will take good care of Sakura no matter what.


	25. Hiking

Chapter 25

Syaoron's Pov

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Sakura awe as she walked through the forest. It was a pretty sight. The flowers had reached its full bloom and their scent was spread throughout the air. I inhaled in some of the scent the flower gave off and continued walking.

"Tomoyo. Smell the air. It smells so good." Tomoyo took a deep breath.

"It does, doesn't it? Remember that one time Mindy(their friend Mindy from the begininng of the story) wouldn't take deep breaths with us at school because we looked weird. Well if only she was here to smell this, she probably wouldn't care!" Tomoyo took in another deep breath.

"I think we'll settle here. There's a little stream or pond further down, so we'll stop here." Eriol had been quiet all this time. I wonder if he was hurt with Tomoyo's words from eariler on?

I set my bags down on a log near by and sat on it too. I guess all that walking kind of tired me out a little bit.

"Syaoron. Come over here." Sakura motioned me over with her hand. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to her. What did she want?

"Let's gather woods to make the fire."

That was all? I'm so freaking tired!

"I think I'll take a rest." I was about to sit down on the grass when Eriol started.

"We do need a fire going first. So don't even think of sitting back down again and help gather some wood for the fire. Or else you won't get any lunch either."

"You mean dinner?" I corrected. It was almost five.

"Yes, dinner." Eriol started first and soon afterwards the rest of us joined him in the hunt for fire wood.

How boring was this? I'm sweating all over and we haven't even found all the requirements for a fire.

"We need some dry leaves! Or dry grass!" Sakura yelled over to me.

"Yeah sure." Not only was I looking for peeling barks, but also for dry grass or leaves? I'm only one man, woman!

"Eriol, can you get that dry branch in front of you?" Sakura pointed over to a dried up branch a couple of feet from where Eriol was standing. He bent down and picked it up.

I continued on what I was assigned.  
-----------------------------

"The fire is so big! ACK... my eyes hurt." Sakura's eyes were turning red because of the smoke. I mean she was sitting right in front of it.

"Will who told you to sit so close to the fire?" I laughed from behind her. Sakura turned around and sent death glares at me and then turned towards Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, come and sit by me. It's kind of cold." Sakura patted the spot next to her on the log. "Let's keep Syaoron and Eriol out of the warmth and keep them in the cold." Sakura just had to add that.

"Hey, I'm going to be cooking. So I have to sit near the fire too. I don't know what Syaoron is suppose to do, so he could stay away from the fire." Eriol looked at me and smirked.

Eriol hadn't say anything to Tomoyo. They mostly ignored each other. I guess you can say Eriol was hurt. She'll see Eriol's true self soon. He's not always like that. He only did what he did to see how long of a patient someone that he likes have. So far to be honest, Tomoyo's the first girl I've ever seen who had not said those words she said eariler to him the first day they've met. Eriol might actually go for Tomoyo.

What am I still doing thinking about Tomoyo and Eriol? I should be getting some warmth too.

I ran to Eriol's side and sat down next to him.

"Why is the smoke suddenly being blown towards my way?" I was spitting with my eyes shut tight while trying to get rid of the smoke blown towards my face. Did I say something wrong?

"Syaoron, I don't think the fire likes you that much man." Eriol patted my shoulder and then laughed his ass off. This wasn't funny.

"Shut up Eirol." I said moving to another different seat. I was sitting across from Sakura, but still on the same side as Eriol.

This time I was lucky. The smoke wasn't coming towards my way, instead it was going up towards the sky now.

"What would you guys like? Sandwiches or canned beans?" Eriol held up a bag of bread and a can of beans.

"I'll take the Sandwich please." Sakura picked first.

"Me too!" I answered from where I was.

"Me three." Tomoyo answered in a tone of no interest in what we were doing.

What was wrong with her? I shrugged and snatched the bag of bread away from Eriol.

"You're too slow." I opened it up while he protest about how rude I've always been and how I should be more polite with the ladies around. Speak for yourself!

"Yeah, yeah! Quit your chatting and lets eat before I lose my appetite." I handed the bread over to Sakura and she made her sandwich.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After "dinner", everyone was now sitting quietly.

"So much for camping also. We should of have just gone home." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey, let's go hiking." Sakura came out of no where.

She always does that. Right when I think there could be nothing to do at a place like this she has an idea.

"Hiking?" Eriol popped from no where also.

"Yes. Hiking. Let's go hiking and look for berries. You know, it's summer, but for some reason it's cold in this area, but um...there should be some berries! That's what we should do." 

Everyone gave her a weird look. What she was trying to say came out weird.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed standing up and walking towards me with a smile. "We should go seperate ways. Eriol, you and Tomoyo. Me and Syaoron! Bye!" She pulled me up so fast and starting dragging me away that I couldn't even protest in time. I didn't want to go hiking right now. I liked the silence and wanted to sit in silence.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo was yelling over for Sakura. But we were just getting further and further away from Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Good luck Eriol. Tomoyo, don't worry, Eriol's good with survival stuff. You'll survive. I'm sure Eriol won't act like he did eariler."

"I think so too." Sakura agreed. "Now let's stop worring about them and let's go berry picking! That way we can forget about all of our stress and just have fun."

"I don't see how we're going to have fun." I rolled my eyes. Sakura was still dragging me. All of a sudden, she let go.

"Syaoron." She stopped walking. "I know it was a hard break up okay, but I wanted to go hiking so you can try to forget about her and for Tomoyo and Eriol to make up. I want you to try and have fun and participate okay?" She came up closer to me. Sakura was staring at me in the eye. Her look was some what wicked and evil. It seemed like she had a plan of her own.

I gulped. "Okay." I forced out.

"All right!" Sakura held onto my wrist and started the dragging again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol's POV

"I guess we should start hiking too then." I was the first one to break the silence around us.

"Yeah, sure." What happened to the murderous Tomoyo? She was so wild then, what's up with her now?

"I'll get some stuff and then we can begin." Tomoyo nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

We've been walking for ten minutes now and no sign of any berries, and no conversation between us.

It was kind of boring I'll have to admit. I never thought going somewhere with Syaoron would be this boring.

But to see him change this much is surprising. I don't know if he notices it or not, but he has change a lot. He looks more alive and seems like a person you can sit next to without fearing. Was it all Sakura's doings? If it is, Thank God! Syaoron will not be so cold anymore!

"Tomoyo, are you okay? You seem to be acting so different now." I just had to ask that didn't I?

"I'm just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Stuff."

"Oh." And we continued on with our quiet hiking.

------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoron's POV

"Syaoron, I'm tired already. Aren't you tired yet?" Sakura was behind me while I ran up first. 

"Hell no! I never knew hiking would be so much fun!" So far we have been climbing over hills and walking over tall trees that had fallen on its side. We also spotted some birds I've never seen before.

There were a couple type of flowers that I haven't seen before either. This place is so interesting!

To be honest, I think I'm acting too weird.

"Sakura! Hurry up." I walked back down to the exhaust looking Sakura with one hand behind her back. She looked as if she was an old granny climbing up stairs.

I took her left arm and put it around my shoulder and started helping her up the steep hill.

"You're weak." Sakura was sweating like hell now that I have a better look at her. It's only been thirty minutes and she looks like she's about to die.

"That helps a lot. Now hurry up and let's get to the top of that hill." Sakura pointed to the top of the hill breathless. Still wanting to go on even though she can't anymore, I admire her courage.

"Syaoron, the view is so beautiful!" Sakura started as soon as we got to the top of the hill. She unwrapped her arm from my shoulder and pushed me away.

'Where did she get all that strength?' I straighten up myself and walked up to her side. 

Instead of looking at the view before me, my attention was on her face. Sakura's brown short bangs were stuck to her face. Her emerald eyes were shining and twinkling as she looked at the view before her. She looked at peace as she continued smiling.

"Look over there!" She spoke and pointed without looking at me. I kept my gaze on her.

The more I look at her the more beautiful she was. This was something I have not notice before. It seems like each day I will discover something interesting and likable about her. I think I'm starting to develop something for her. Some thing that felt right everytime I'm around her and something I will always be happy with feeling. A feeling that's comfortable and relaxing. I don't know what that feeling is yet, but soon, I'm pretty sure I'll find out.

"Syaoron." Sakura turned to face me. I was still staring at her face. "Syaoron?" She gave me a confused look.

"Oh...ahaha..." I gave out a nervous laugh and turned towards the view finally rubbing the back of my head.

"Is something wrong? You were staring at me just then. Is there a bug on me?" Sakura asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong." I stretched my arms. "Sakura, it's getting pretty late. I think we should go back."

"Sure." Sakura nodded and smiled. Everytime she would smile brought me a feeling of something similar to happiness. 

We both turned towards the direction we came from and started down the hill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol's POV

We've been walking for almost thirty minutes now and nothing have been happening. Except for me talking and pointing at something interesting to me.

Tomoyo would only answer as simply as she could and look towards where I've pointed. Now what really happened to the wild girl I met a couple of days ago?

"Tomoyo, is there something you would like to tell me?" I started first.

"What? Why would I have anything to tell you?" She was acting weird and just now she was nervous.

"Look, where did the outgoing Tomoyo go? Why are you acting so strange and weird and quiet?" I snapped.

She looked at me confused and weird.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." I quickly apoligized.

"I'm sorry." What? What is she apoligizing about? "I'm sorry for the words that I've said eariler. You were really annoying me, and I just wanted you to stop."

Okay, she should be less blunt when she's apoligizing. That totally ruins the whole thing.

I gave her a grin. "Tomoyo, it's all right okay. I'm not like that." Tomoyo gave me another weird look.

"Is that why you've been quiet for so long?" I asked.

"I was thinking of when would be the best time to apoligize."

"It's okay, okay? Now let's have fun!" Tomoyo gave me a smiled. She seemed to look more a live.

"All right!" Tomoyo yelled. Now here goes the girl I was hoping to spend the day with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

"Are we the only one who made it here first? You don't think Tomoyo and Eriol are lost do you?"

"Of course not. Eriol's good with the woods." I hope Syaoron was right. I was kind of getting worried. What if Tomoyo killed Eriol instead? I was more worried about what Tomoyo would do to Eriol then what Eriol would do to Tomoyo.

"I need a rest." I said going to sit on a log.

"Aren't you going to make the tent first before the sun sets?" Oh yeah, I forgot about the tent. But I'm so exhausted!

"I'll do it later." I waved a hand and lied down on the log.

"Want so water?" Syaoron handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I thanked him and took the water. I gulped it down. "Refreshing." I whispered.

"Sakura, get your butt over here already and set up the tents." 

'Syaoron, why can't you just let me rest for a while?' I lazily got up from where I was laying and walked over to Syaoron.

"Here's your tent." He handed me my blue and green tent while he took out his ugly brown tent.

I unpacked the stuff from the bag and picked a spot.

Syaoron picked the spot right next to mine.

How do you set up a tent again? I don't really remember. Do I put this here? Do I stick this into the ground?

I looked over at Syaoron. His tent was coming along great while I haven't even started. I was busy debating with myself where to set what where or how to do this and that.

"Do you need any help?" Syaoron was already done? I turned to look at him.

"You're done already?" His ugly tent was big and looked like it can five people.

"It's not that hard. Here. I'll help you." He took the stuff from my hand and starting working on it. It wasn't long until my tent actaully looking like a tent.

When it was finished, my was twice as small as his. That wasn't fair.

"I'll set the inside of my tent. You can do the same with yours." Syaoron turned quickly towards his tent and took is sleeping bag. I did the same.

"HEY! THE TENTS ARE UP!" That was Tomoyo's voice.

I quickly got out of my tent to see Eriol alive and well and Tomoyo looking like herself again. Loud and blunt.

"Yeah, you can sleep outside today." I gave her an evil look.

"What did I do?" Tomoyo looked hurt. Well, tried to look hurt and shock.

"Where were you two?" I hand my hands in a fist and on my hips.

"Mom, we were out hiking." Eriol joked. Tomoyo laughed at his stupid joke. I glared at the both of them and they shut up. I couldn't hope but let a small smile escape from my lips.

"Now get to work." I spatted turning serious again.

"Yes ma'am." Eriol saluted and ran over to Syaoron's tent. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and turned towards me.

"So what did you guys do?" I rubbed my hands together and walked towards Tomoyo with curiosity.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Let's work on the tent." She smiled and walked past me and grabbed her sleeping bag.

"Our tent is kind of small don't you think? How come Syaoron's tent is bigger?" I followed her inside the tent.

"He was just lucky."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoron's POV

"Eriol, you're late, sleep outside for the night."

"What? You are turning into Sakura." I looked at him with a death glare.

"You don't even know how Sakura is."

"She said the same thing you've just said to me to Tomoyo too. Oh yeah, did you guys have fun?" Eriol asked as he started unwrapping his sleeping bag.

"I guess." Eriol had on a sly smile. He came closer to me.

"I know you had fun. Admit it Syaoron. You had fun." Eriol smirked.

"So? What if I did?" I ignored him and worked on my sleeping bag.

"Syaoron. My Syaoron is growing up." Eriol cried. I threw my sleeping bag container at him.

"Hey! Be nice!"

"Just work on your side of the tent will you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good night you guys!" Sakura yelled from her tent.

"Good night!" Eriol shouted.

After the hike everyone was exhausted. It was dark by the time we've finished.

The only thing on our mind right now was sleep. 

I just hope tomorrow would be a great day again. Or even better. 


	26. Hide and Seek

Chapter 26 Hide and Seek

Sakura's POV

"HEY EVERYONE! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

'Who the hell was making so much noise early in the morning? Is that a pot I'm hearing? Who the hell is it?' I opened my tired eyes and opened the door to my tent.

"HEY! Stop that banging will you!" I went back inside my tent to catch up on my sleep. I'm so exhausted from yesterday.

"IT's already nine in the morining! Everyone wake up!"

I was getting annoyed now.

I had no choice but to confront who ever it was that was making so much noise.

"Hey..." I started as soon as my head was out of the tent with my eyes still closed. "Why are you making so much noise in the morning." I kept walking straight ahead of me. It seems like he didn't hear me because he started banging right away again. If it was Eriol, I'm going to chop you into little pieces. If it's Syaoron, I'll throw you off a cliff and laugh while you're yelling for help. hahahaha... okay no, I'm not that mean. But who the hell was making all that noise? Maybe it'll help if I opened my eyes.

"BOO!"

"AHAHAHAHAH! It's a Ghost! A ghost!" I yelled hitting the ghost with my hands and kicking it with my feet.

"Hey, Sakura stop it. It's only me, Syaoron. It's me, Syaoron!" He yelled louder.

I stopped and looked up at him. I gave out a big breath.

"What the hell are you doing so early in the morning with banging that pot?" He ruined my sleep!

"This is how they used to wake us up in camp." He answered with a grin.

"Well Syaoron, this is not a high school camp." I snatched the pot awat from him. "Now I would appreciate it if you stop it." I turned around to return to my tent.

"Geesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today." 

I turned to glare at him. He only gave me a smiled and turned back towards his tent and walked inside.

As soon as I got in the tent the first thing I noticed was, Tomoyo was gone!

I ran out of my tent.

"Syaoron! Syaoron! Tomoyo's gone! Tomoyo's gone!" I was in front of his tent yelling at the top of my lungs.

"And you talk about me making loud noises in the morning? Speak for yourself."

"Tomoyo's gone." I ignored his remark.

"Eriol's gone too. They're probably together." Syaoron shurgged.

"We have to go and find them."

"They'll survive."

"No, Eriol might do something inappropriate."

"Eriol? HAHAHAHA...He'll never do such things. Stop worring Sakura, your friend is in good hands." I gave him a disgusted face as he put his arm around my shoulders. He took his arm off quickly.

I relaxed my shoulders a little bit. "Are you sure? I mean I don't think Eriol's that kind of guy either, but anything can happen to them."

"Sakura, it's going to be okay. I've known Eriol since we were in diapers." I looked up at him.

"Okay. I'll trust you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're back!" Me and Syaoron were sitting on a log waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol to come back. They finally came back with woods in their arms.

"Where have you been?" I jumped up and went towards Tomoyo.

"Woo Sakura, I thought I was the protective one." Tomoyo laughed.

"Tomoyo, I was worried sick about you." 

Tomoyo dropped the woods she was carrying and came towards me. "I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't know you would be that worried. It's okay, we only went to gather some woods for a fire. Next time I'll inform you before I go." My anger towards her quickly faded.

"Get a room." Came Syaoron's voice.

"What! Say that to my face!" Tomoyo challenged him.

"Syaoron, be nice." I went to sit on a log across from him and Tomoyo followed.

Eriol was busy setting up the woods for the fire.

"Syaoron, I could hear you all the way from where we were. What's all that about?" Eriol asked. I was wondering the same thing too.

"I just thought Tomoyo and Sakura were still asleep so I did that. And remember Eriol how they always made us wake up by banging pots against each other?" Syaoron glanced up at me and smirked. Well he succeeded in waking me up, but I was on the verge of killing him because of that.

"So, what would it be for breakfast? Canned corn or sandwiches again?" Eriol was done with the fire now and was asking for our opinion on what we should have for breakfast.

"I'll take the corn. I need my fiber." I answered.

"I'll take the sandwich." Syaoron answered.

"I'll go with Sakura." Tomoyo answered.

"And I guess I'll have a sandwich then." Eriol handed me and Tomoyo the can of corn while he and Syaoron were busy making their sandwiches.

"Do we have any crackers?" I asked Eriol.

"Um-huh. I'll get it." He went to the cooler and took out a bag of chips and crackers.

"We had chips?" Tomoyo asked yanking the chip bag from my hands. I started opeing my bag or crackers.

"If I knew we had chips I would of have snuck some in my tent last night." Syaoron added.

I ignored Syaoron's remark and spoke. "So what should we do today?"

"We should go swimming. The stream looks clean and cold. Just right for a hot summer day." Eriol

"It's too early for swimming." Tomoyo answered.

At least these two were getting alone now.

"We should go on a group hiking and actually look for some berries this time." I adviced.

"We did that yesterday, but it's just that it wasn't a group thing and we didn't find any berries." Syaoron answered.

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked.

"We should...um...we should...AH HA! We should play hide and go seek." Syaoron suggested.

"Anyone up for it then?" Eriol

"Sure." Tomoyo and I agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay ready?" Syaoron asked. We nodded at him. "Rock, paper, scissor." I did a paper and everyone else did rock.

"HA! I win! I'm not the finder." I yelled jumping up and down.

"Okay, rock, paper, scissor!" This time Tomoyo won.

"Okay Eriol, it's just you and me now. Rock, paper, scissor." I felt sorry for Eriol, because he got his ass kicked by Syaoron for winning. Syaoron was the finder and he has to count to one hundred.

"98, 99, 100. Ready or not, here I come." He yelled in a bored tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoron's POV

Where the hell could they be? Maybe I shouldn't have even suggest we play Hide and Seek. Everywhere I looked there was only trees. I didn't know where to start.

I spotted the tents. No one would be this stupid to hide in the tents, but I'll take a look anyways, just to make sure.

I looked into my tent first and it was empty.

I walked slowly towards Sakura's tent and looked inside.

"Eriol, you suck at hiding." I guess some one is stupid enough to hide inside the tents.

"That sucks. You cheated!" Eriol whinned.

"No, you're just stupid. Hurry up and get out! You go and look for Tomoyo, I'll look for Sakura." I directed him and went off.

Sakura, Sakura, where could you be? I asked myself and started towards the woods. I just hope she didn't get lost on her way hiding.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's Pov

Eriol, that boy, how stupid was he to hide in the tents. I knew he was going to be found first. I laughed silently to myself and made my way further up the hill I was standing on. Syaoron was coming towards my direction.

I walked faster up the hill and spotted a big fat tree big enough to hide three people behind it. I quickly ran to it. 

I was behind the big tree now and behind me was the way back down the hill, but it was very steep and seemed very tall and long. Did I climb this far up?

"Sakura, I know you're here somehwere. Come out!" Syaoron yelled.

Did he actaully think that if he said that I would... "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Syaoron!" I was too excited to pay attention to my footing and slipped on a rock with a lot of moss on it. I fell backwards.

"SAKURA!" I don't know if he saw what direction I was yelling from, because I was already falling down the steep hill on my back. On my way down I bumbed into some trees and it hurted like hell.

"Sakura!" I can hear Syaoron's voice and it wasn't very far from me. Another tree was coming closer to me and it hit the side of me.

"Humph." It hurted, but I couldn't scream. I don't know why but I just couldn't scream.

"Sakura! Hold on!" Syaoron's voice was still near me. 

Everything around me was starting to get blurry. "Mom, dad, this is it, I'll finally get to see you guys again. " I whispered and closed my eyes. I was taken into the dark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoron's POV

"Sakura! Hold on!" She was falling down the steep hill fast and I was running down as fast as I could trying to dodge any tree that was in the way. Her eyes were closing. I just had to get to her fast or else something might happen to her.

"Sakura!" I yelled again and I didn't get any reaction. Don't tell me she had past out!

I ran closer towards her and closer. She hit another tree. I was very worried now. I hope she wasn't badly injuried. She had hit four trees already and now another one? That made it five trees.

The hill was coming to a flat land and her body slowed down.

As soon as her body stop moving I ran to her side.

"Sakura. Sakura!" I shook her body in my arms. Her face was bruised and bleeding. Cuts were every where on her face. Her lip was cut too and bleeding. Dead leaves were everywhere on her hair and clothing. She was still knocked out.

"SYAORON!" It was Eriol's voice. I was more than happy to hear his voice.  
"I'll go get help! Don't worry, Tomoyo's here with me!" He yelled once more.

I looked at Sakura's lifeless body again. Beads of sweat were forming more and more around her forehead. It was pretty hot and she was wearing a small coat. 'Baka, what were you thinking?' 

I slowly unbutton the coat she was wearing. One by one the buttons came off.

The front of the coat was opened and all I had to do next was take it off of her. How was I going to do that without hurting her?

I layed her down on the dead leaves and slowly took the right sleeves and pulled it off her arm. I did the same thing with her left arm and the thin coat was off.

What the hell is taking Eriol so long?

I looked at my watch and it read 9:33 am. How far away was the hospital from her? How stupid were we for not carrying our cells?

"Sakura, I feel like I'm jinx." I starting speaking softly to her while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You're always getting hurt when you're around me. I really hate that you know. You've been successful and making me forget about Yuki. Yesterday I didn't even think of her while I was hiking with you or when I was sleeping. You want to know what I was thinking...well who I was thinking of instead? You, Sakura Kinomoto, I never thought once in my life that you'll be the one who I thought of at night. Actually, it's been happening lately. Every since, every since the day I found you in the refrigerator. I think I know what this feeling is that I feel for you. I'll confess it. Sakura Kinomoto, I have feelings for. Meaning I care for you a lot and I like you more than a friend. I feel stupid talking to myself and saying all this stuff." I laughed to myself. I just hope you wake up soon. And when you wake up, I'll be by your side holding onto your hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? I know it was a weird and fast chapter, but I just wanted to get this chapter over and done with because I was out of ideas. But thanks for read and review please! 


	27. Back to Where I Once was again

Short chapter again. Sorry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27 Back Where I was Once Again

Syaoron's POV I watched as Sakura was rushed into the emergency room. We were forced to stay back. Here I was, once again, in the same place as before. But the situation this time was only the difference. This time I was the cause of it. If only I wasn't the one who came up with that stupid idea of playing hide and go seek, Sakura wouldn't be here today, neither one of us would be in this position. But that was all in the past and I couldn't turn back to change it. All I can do now is hope that Sakura would make it.

I lean my head against the wall above the bench wishing Sakura was going to be okay.

"Syaoron, everything's going to be all right. Sakura's a tough person." Came Tomoyo's voice. 

I glanced at her with a sorrowful face and turned back to the wall I was leaning my head on. I know she's a tough person. All the stuff that had been happening to her lately could of have teared apart a person who wasn't strong enough; but Sakura was able to hold on no matter what and she only got stronger from it too.

'Sakura, you just have to make it through this one and it'll be the last one. I promise you that.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I glanced at my watch. It's been three hours already and she hasn't come out of the ER. I was starting to panick and worry. 

'What if she didn't make it? What if it was too late? What if...No, no, Syaoron, you're suppose to cheer on Sakura to make it, not think about those stupid thoughts.'

"Here, you want some coffee?" Eriol offered. 

I nodded my head yes and took the first coffee cup for the day.

For the past three hours I've been pacing around back and forth while Tomoyo sat silently on one of the chairs beside the bench. Eriol's been bringing in some coffee and snacks.

I didn't feel like eating. The girl I like was in danger and probably close to death because of me. How was I suppose to think about eating when I couldn't even stop thinking about her?

I glanced at my watch again and only three minutes had past. I was getting impatient.

I took a sip of my hot coffee. Without thinking I threw it onto the floor.

"SHIT! WHY THE FUCK IS IT TAKING SO LONG?" I yelled loud enough for the whole hosptial to hear it.

"Syaoron, man, cool down." Eriol picked up the coffee cup and threw it in the trash can. He then looked up to me and walked towards me.

Instead of me waiting for him to reach me I ran to the front door of the ER and started pounding on the doors. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY IS IT TAKING SUCH A FUCKING LONG TIME? YAH! CAN YOU HEAR ME? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" 

"Man Syaoron, cool down!" Eriol repeated trying to take me away from the doors. I kept fighting back and pounding on the doors shouting the same thing over and over again.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" It must of have taken Eriol a while to get me away from the ER doors, but he finally succeeded. I was sitting on the bench now and Eriol had his hands on my shoulders to prevent me from standing up again.

I looked up at him with anger and pushed his arms away.

I stood up and pointed at the ER yelling. "Don't you see? This is all my fucking fault! If I didn't suggest us play that stupid game then Sakura wouldn't be in that stupid ER right now!" I ran my hand through my hand. Instead of being impatient, I was more anger than ever. I turned to the wall and punched it as hard as I could. I couldn't feel any pain. Nothing was going through my mind now, nothing. I punched it one more time and this time harder. I took a deep breath and sat on the bench leaning my head backwards. My head hit the wall softly.

The only thing I could do now was wait.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another two hours have past and so far there was no sign of Sakura getting out of that ER; and for the past two hours I haven't taken my eyes off of the the Emergency Room either.

I glanced in my watch and it read 2:10 pm. So only another ten minutes have past.

I looked up at the doors again and there was somebody there making its way out the door.

I jumped up, Tomoyo who was still sitting in the same place two hours before and Eriol who was sitting next to Tomoyo jumped up also. We all ran up to the doctor who had just exit the room.

I guess we kind of surprised him because he took a step back.

"Are you guys friends of Kinomoto, Sakura?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." I answered quickly.

"I'm Doctor Rylan." He took out his hand for me to shake, but I didn't shake it. I only shook hands when I had to, and this time I didn't have to. What was the use of it? "I'll say she was pretty lucky she made it." He said after pulling his hand back again knowing I wasn't going to shake it.

At the words of the doctor's, all the weight that I was carrying on my shoulders were lifted off. Thank god Sakura was alive.

"But she does have a few broken bones. Three of her ribs on the left side was broken, her right wrist is broken. It was luck her legs weren't broken. Nothing serious except for cuts on her face, arms, and legs, a couple of sitches here and there; but she'll need to stay in the hospital for a week before she goes home."

She'll have to stay here in the hosptial for a week? But we were four hours away from where we lived!

The doctor was about to walk away when I jumped in front of him.  
"Excuse me sir, but can't you transfer Sakura back to Tokyo?"

He took a deep breath and seem to be thinking.

"I'll see what I can do and inform you in the next thirty minutes. Sakura will be transfer from the ER to a regular room and you will be able to go in there to see her. She's still asleep though."

I didn't say anything to him but move out of the way for him to walk by. I watched as the doctor walked away. As soon as I turned back to the ER doors, some nurses were pulling a stretcher with Sakura's body. Us three ran over to Sakura's side.

I looked at her face. There were many cuts and maybe two or three bruises on her face. There were also some band-aids on her forehead and on her arms. The sitches were clearly seen on her lip and above her left eye.

"Excuse us, but Miss. Kinomoto needs to be put in a regular room before you all can come in contact with her." One of the nurses informed.

We shook our heads to show we understood and backed off. We followed the nurses and they finally stopped at a room not far from the ER. We waited outside until we could go in.

It was probably fifteen minutes later that we finally entered Sakura's room.

The IV needle was in her left arm. She was still soundly asleep. The Endo-cardio-diagram(i think that's what it's call, i'll have to look back on my anatomy notes.) was beeping along with her heart beat. Her heart beat seem normal.

There were three chairs in the room surrounding a round table and I took one over to Sakura's bed side. I sat in it and watch for any movement or any sign of Sakura being awake.

The more I looked, the more there weren't going to be any sign of movements. I guess she was pretty exhausted, she needed her sleep.

I lean back on the chair I was sitting in and closed my eyes.

Pretty soon there was a knock on the door and Doctor Rylan walked in.

I got up from the chair I was in and walked up to him.

"About the transfer, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. I'm sorry, but that's the best time." Dr. Rylan spoke.

"I understand." I turned back to the chair and walked towards it to sit in it. Instead of sitting up straight I had the front part of my head leaning forward towards my right side while it was being supported with my right hand.

"She'll be asleep for quite a while telling from the kind of form she is in right now. Just let her sleep and don't try to wake her up." With the doctor's final words he left the room.

It was silent for a long while and no body tried to speak. Too quiet in fact.

"I'll get something for all of us to eat." Eriol stood up and spoke interrupting the silence.

"I'll go with Eriol." Tomoyo stood up also and looked at Eriol. He nodded his head only.

I didn't say anything as the two of them walked out of the room. I was still in the same position as before. My mind was blank. I couldn't think of anything or try to. I only sat in silent and waited. Waited for the time Sakura will wake up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for ending here and making it so short, but this is the best I could do for now. I'll up date again tomorrow! Hope you guys enjoyed and review please! 


	28. Spooky

another short chappie, sorry guys, but hope yah enjoy!  
I'm not reading it over, so it will have more mistakes than it usually does.

-  
Chapters 28 Spooky

Sakura's POV

'What the hell was this pain I'm feeling?' My body's aching from head to toe. The last thing I remember was... I was falling. There were so many trees and I heard a voice. A very familiar voice. I tried harder to remember anything that might have caused all this pain, but the harder I thought, the more pain it sent to my head, so I stopped.

I stopped and listened to my surroundings. It was quiet except for some beeping. The beeping was slow and clam, just like a heart beat. The temperature was warm and just right.

I noticed I still haven't opened my eyes either. I slowly tried to open my eyes. And even though I noticed it was dark, my eyes were too weak to be open.

This thing sames so familiar. I relaxed some more and took a deep breath. Where ever I was I felt I was safe, so I didn't need to worry about my safety. I needed to worry more about where I was.

I opened my eyes again slowly. As soon as my eyes were almost fully opened my eyes, there was a great pain above my left eye.

"Ah." I gave a small shout and closed my eyes again.

This was even worst than all those other time I remembered. Was there something even worst that happened to me than last time?

I raised my left hand up to touch my forehead only to feel even more pain than what I was feeling above my left eye.

'Okay, what really happened to me?'

I did the same thing to my right arm and the same pain shocked through my whole body. This was getting weird and very painful.

I suddenly went still. There was a movement to the right side of me and then a soft moan.

'Who...or what the hell was that?' I was freaking out. What was going on?

Despite the pain I was feeling above my left eye I forced myself to open my eyes again; and this time even though I felt like hell I was success in opeing my eyes fully.

I was right, it was dark in the room I was in and so it must be dark outside. I looked to my left and say the lining of two windows. The blinds were closed.

There it went again. The same movement to the right of me. Was it a ghost? I was deadly afraid of ghost. Please don't let it be a ghost!

'What the hell was that!' I felt something touch me quickly on my right hand and then it...disappeared.

I took another deep breath adn gathered all my guts inside of me to turn to my right. Well first my eyes were tightly closed as I turned my head to the right and still closed when I turned fully to the right.

I didn't know my body was shaking and even when it was shaking I felt the pain go through out my whole body.

I slowly opened my right eye first. 

'Okay, slowly, not fast, what ever it is, it might scare you, so slowly. Don't push yourself. Okay Sakura, you can do this, you're not scare of a little thing.'

I fully opened my right eyes and looked down towards the bed I was in. There was somethign there.

"Hey..." I whispered and opened my left eye also. It was a person and I was pretty positive about it too. But whom? "Hey..." I whispered again this time shaking the body.

"Hum..." It moved and turned its head to the other side, the left side.

I slowly lifted my right hand and put it on top of his or her head.

His or her hair was soft and thick. It was short. I'm pretty sure now that it's a guy.

Was it Syaoron? Or was it Eriol? It could be either.

"Syaoron?" I spoke a little louder and shook his body.

"Huh?" He answered still sounding tired. Syaoron slowly lifted up his head and it seems like he was rubbing his eyes with both of his hands.

He looked around his surrounding. To be honest he looked so cute, even if it was in the dark and I couldn't see his face.

He turned his head towards me finally and took notice.

"Sakura?" He whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Hey Syaoron." I answered back.

"You're awake?"

"Does it seem like it?"

"Yeah." I think Syaoron was still sleeping, he seemed to be asking "stupid" questions? "Do you want something to eat?"

"I don't think it's a good time to be eating right now." Is Syaoron really that sleepy?

"Oh okay, I'm going back to sleep then." He said and his head slammed down on the bed again.

I smiled to myself. I think he thinks he was dreaming.

1

2

3

"SAKURA!" In three seconds his head shot back up.

"Hi?" I answered trying to hold in my laughter, but it couldn't be helped. I laughed loud, well not exactly loud, but loud enough for anyone in the room to hear only.

"I thought I was dreaming. Are you okay?" He asked sitting up straighter.

"Not really, to tell you the truth, I'm in pain and my head hurts and my arms, actually my whole body's in pain."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"You can't get out of here until next week. And guess where we are?"

"What? Where are we?"

"We're four hours away from Tokyo. We cant' go back until tomorrow and when we go back you still have to stay in the hosptial for a whole week."

"Damn, I really hate hospitals now. I just want to go home and take a rest. Take a rest from all of these problems."

"Sakura."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Nothing..." He replied and lean back on his chair.

"Yah, you've never apoligize to anyone before huh, have you?"

"I don't know." Syaoron wasn't leaning back on the chair anymore, he stood up and started walking somewhere. "I'm going to turn on the lights." He warned and I was prepared for it. I had my eyes closed.

"It's on." Syaoron said.

"I don't want to open my eyes or else it's going to hurt." I replied.

"Then don't."

"What!" That Syaoron, when did he become so mean again. I slowly opened my eyes and it slowly adjusted to the lights.

As soon as my eyes were adjust to the lights well enough I turned around to look for Syaoron. My head was still staring where I last saw him standing, but he wasn't there. 'Where was he?'

I looked around the room and the only thing I saw was three empty chairs and a round table over at a corner.

"Syaoron, stop playing around and come out. I know you're in here." 'Was he in here? In fact was he the one I was talking to a moment ago! What if...what if it was a ghost!'

I took a deep breath and looked down the right side of the bed and he wasn't there either. I did the same thing on my left side and he wasn't there. I don't think he was hiding under the bed, he couldn't be that quick.

I looked around the room again and there seem to be no other hiding place. I was staring to get scared again as the seconds went by. 'Was I talking to someone...or something else all along?'

The door knob was starting to twist slowly. Who was it? It slowly opened. It was opening too slow actually, but I waited and stayed still.

"Hey Sakura. Why are the lights on." It was Syaoron's voice. 

'What was he talking about? Wasn't he the one who turned on the lights? But then how did he get out there? Or was he always out there?'

"Syaoron, did you just get here?" I asked but taking a big gulp first.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I...I um...I was talking to someone who..." Before I could even finish explaining what had happened to me to him he had started laughing already.

"Got cha."

"What! SYAORON!" I looked for anything, anything to throw at him. I took the pillow I was sleeping on and threw it at him. I missed! He easily dodged it. "How could you do that? Don't you know I'm scared of...ghosts."

The smilely face Syaoron had now turned into a worried face. "I didn't think you'll be that scared. Look, I got you some food?" He said waving the bag in front of me.

"I'm not hungryed. (grumble...grumble)" My stomach starting grumbling as soon as I said that. "Fine, past it over." Syaoron handed me the bag of food. I wonder what I got. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich? An apple? a small box of...mmmm...friut punch, and a cheese stick?" I opened my mouth wide in shocked. This was the kind of food they fed people here?

"Geesh, here." Syaoron had another bag in his hand that was behind his back the whole time? How come I didn't notice it.

I quickly snatched the bag and opened it.

"Mmmm...more like it." I took the chocolate chip cookies and ate it. It seem as if I've never had chocolate chip cookies. It tasted so good!

"Can I have one?" Syaoron asked.

I turned to look at him and smiled. "NO."

"What? WHY?"

"You pulled a very stupid joke Syaoron. I was scared to death."

"At least I brought you food. At least give me some credit on that."

He was right, he did bring me the food. "Fine, one."

"I'm satisafied (i suck at spelling. sorry guys.) with that." I handed him a cookie.

"Hey Syaoron, what time is it?"

"Four in the morning."

"FOUR?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Fine, one in the morning."

"ONE?" I still stared at him in disbelief.

"No, it's really four thirty am."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask sooner." He answered happily munching on his cookie, or my cookie.

"You should get some sleep."

"YOU should get some sleep after what had happened to you."

"What...OWWW!" My left side was paining me.

"Oh yeah, you should of have heard the news about you."

"What? What is it?"

"Tomorrow. Get some sleep. I'm going to turn off the lights again."

"Wait, no, what is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow from Doctor Rylan. Now, get some sleep."

I put my cookies away. "Geesh, so demanding."

"Oh, your pillow." He threw the pillow at me.

"I can't get it, my arms hurt." Speaking of my arms, I didn't get a chance to look at them and tell why they hurted so much either. "My arms. They look so ugly! That bruise is soo big! And this one too!"

"You seem pretty energetic for a person who's in the hospital after a great fall."

"A great fall? What happened during the fall? I don't really remember."

"Get some sleep. We'll talk about in the morning."

"Fine." Syaoron walked over to set my pillow behind me. That was nice of him. I layed my head down on the pillow.

The lights went out and Syaoron came back to sit in his chair.

"Good night Syaoron."

"Good night." With that he layed his head down on the bed like before and I felt sleep winning over me. 


	29. Back to Tokyo

hey guys, i think from now on i'll be updating every two days. i have a lot of things to do nowadays. sorry!

Chapter 29 Back to Tokyo

"I have how many broken ribs?" I couldn't believe it!

"Three. It'll take probably a month or longer to heal." Doctor Rylan explained.

"But school starts in a month! I can't go to school with a broken rib! No correct that, three broken ribs!"

"He said they'll heal in a month geesh Sakura, just take good care of yourself." Syaoron rolled his eys at me.

"Yes, if you do take good care of yourself and eat right your body would heal quicker, maybe less than a month." I felt better hearing that.

"In an hour, the ambulance will be here to take you two back to Tokyo so be prepare for that." Doctor Rylan annoucned and left the room.

Tomoyo and Eriol had already went home, because Syaoron practically dragged them out and forced them to go home. That was nice of him.

I was in a wheel chair, because everytime I tried to even stand up my legs would hurt like hell. Besides, the nurses wouldn't even let me walk, so even if my legs didn't hurt I still had to take the wheel chair.

"Syaoron, where's all of our things? You know, the camp stuff." I asked Syaoron as he pushed me back to my room.

"Eriol and Tomoyo grabbed it before they went home. Don't worry. How are you feeling?"

"For the tenth hundreds time, I'm fine." Syaoron had been asking that every since I've woken up this morning. Now it was closed to 11 am and he still doesn't believe me that I'm really fine.

"Liar. You look awful, how can you be fine?" And that was his reason for not believeing me when I said I was fine. He said I looked awfull. Will can't a person who looks awful be fine? Or do they have to feel like how they look? Syaoron, you hard-head.

"Syaoron."

"What?"

"Nothing."

A couple of seconds went by as we continued on our way to my room.

"Syaoron."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Another couple of seconds passes by.

"Syaoron."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTT?"

"I want some ice cream."

"Stop acting like a kid."

"Geesh, all I asked for was ice cream, not candy."

"Same thing."

"They are not."

"Yes they are little Sakura."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, little Sakura."

"Look at who's acting like a kid, little Syaoron."

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Nothing." And he laughs his ass off. That wasn't even funny. He sucks at jokes.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Our ride is here." Syaoron said as he entered the room. I was staring out the window waiting. Waiting for this slow person to return and it took him longer than forever.

"That was fast." Syaoron came behind me and I unlocked the brakes. He pushed me to the entrance of the hospital.

As we go nearer and nearer the entrance there were two people there waiting for us. There was a stretcher also. I guess I can't ride back on my wheel chair.

"How am I suppose to get up there?"

"Get up and get on it." Came Syaoron's reply. I shot him a death look.

I rolled the wheel chair closer to the stretcher and braked it. 

Before I could stand up a hand pushed me back down on the wheel chair. It was Syaoron.

He put his left arm under my legs and his right hand around my shoulders. He lifted me up from the chair easily. Fear of him dropping me I put my arms around his neck. The only thing I could do was stare at him as he lifted me up and layed me down on the stretcher.

I released my holding on his neck as soon as I felt my bottom on the stretcher. Syaoron took his left hand and with his right hand, he slowly lowered my head. Before he went for the wheel chair, he gave me a smile and winked.

I felt my face turning warmer and warmer. Pretty soon it was getting hot. Was it just me only?

The two men pulled me into the ambulance and Syaoron sat in one of the seat next to me.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

The ride back to Tokyo was long and very boring. Syaoron and I barely spoke to each other. Most of the time he was staring at me and I kind of felt uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" I asked for the fiftyth time.

"You're big head." And that was his reply for the fiftyth time.

"Syaoron, do you have any water on you?"

"Yeah, my cells are made out of mostly water. I'll ask them." Syaoron, you suck at joking.

"Don't be stupid."

"Hello cells, do you have any left over water that Sakura can drink?" He looked like a retard.

The guy that was in the back with us was giving weird looks at Syaoron, but at the same time he seemed to be holding in his laugther.

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell her that." Syaoron, he still looked like a retard. "They said why can't I just give you the bottle of water in my pocket? I guess I'll be nice and let you drink out of it." Syaoron gave me his first dorky smile and pulled out a water bottle from his coat pocket.

He looked kind of cute with that smile. I just wanted to wipe it off!

I took the water bottle from his hand and drank out of it. I took a big drink and half of the water was gone.

Syaoron gave me a scowl after I handed it back to him. He didn't say anything as he closed the water bottle.

"I learned something just now." Syaoron spoke.

"What?"

"To never share a water bottle with you ever again."

"What?"

"You drink too much."

"Can't you even give a patient some pity?"

"Yes, but not you."

"Why?" Hello! I have three rips that are broken and my face has a couple of sitches; my arms and legs are bruised and you can't even pity me?

"Because, you called me a retard."

"I did't call you a retard. I said you looked like one."

"Exactly." 

"What?" He was confusing me. I hate him now.

"Take a nap."

"Why?"

"Because you'll arrive there faster if you take a nap."

"Just like before."

"Yes, just like before."

"Okay, I'll take a nap." I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't.

I kept my eyes closed though and I stayed silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, wake up, we're here!" Who was that? Some one was shaking me. "Five more minutes."

"Did you forget where we were going? Wake up."

"Syaoron, just five more minutes."

Before I knew it I was moving. 'Why was I moving?' I shot my eyes opened and saw the ceiling above me moving also. I turned to my right side and saw Syaoron moving alone with me.

"Psst, Syaoron." Syaoron looked at me.

"Where are we?"

"Do you still feel any pain through out your body?"

"Yes."

"Then, we're at a Tokyo Hospital."

"We're there already?" I came into realization that we both were on our way to Tokyo.

"Yeah." We finally stopped and then I started moving again. I didn't feel like lifting my head up and look at the surroundings. I'll just wait until I get into my room.

"Sakura, I need you get up and sleep on the bed in the room." Syaoron said.

I lifted my head up finally and we were already in a room for me to stay in while I was in the hospital. The stretcher was right next to the bed and I quickly and as unpainfully as I could and got on the bed.

Pretty soon a nurse was at my side putting in the IV needle and I felt a bit of a pain as she stuck the needle in. This thing behind me was pumping out some smoke, but it was smoothing.

"The doctor will be with you both shortly." She said and left the room.

I gave looked at her retrieving back and as soon as she left the room my gaze fell on Syaoron. He was standing behind the wheel chair looking at me.

"Are you feeling fine?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I answered and this time he didn't call me a liar.

"Sakura, do you want me to call Tomoyo and tell her you're here in Tokyo?"

Syaoron was being nice.

"Sure." I gave him a smile and he returned it back. He left the room leaving me alone.

I looked around the room I was in now and it was about the same size as the first one I was in. Instead of a round table being at a corner, it was almost in the middle of the room, and there were three chairs surrounding it.

To my left there was only one window and the shades were up. The sun was shining brightly into the room and warming it up a little, even though the air conditoner here worked like heaven. A little too much like heaven, because I was chilly.

After a while the door opened and a male doctor walked in. I was hoping it would be Syaoron, but to my luck it wasn't.

"Hello Sakura, how are you feeling?" He asked. 

"Fine."

"By the way, I'm Doctor Lin." Although I was still in pain when ever I moved, I lifted up my right hand to shake his right hand. "Your painkillers will working in no time. The pain will be bareable pretty soon. Other than that, you know you might have to stay here five to seven days depending on your progress of healing."

"Sure."

"If you need anything, just ring the beel." 

"I will."

As soon as Doctor Lin opened the door Syaoron made his way in.

'Geesh, that was nice of him. He should of have let the doctor go first.'

Ignoring Syaoron's rudeness Doctor Lin walked out he door without a look back.

I looked up to find Syaoron dragging a chair towards me.

His mean expression was gone now and he seemed softer.

Syaoron settle his chair next to my right bedside and sat down. He leaned back to stretch as he opened his mouth to talk.

"I called Tomoyo and Eriol. They'll be here in no time. Tomoyo, I think she's going crazy."

"That's how she is." Tomoyo, the over protective sister that I never had. 

"I got you something to eat also."

Really? I didn't see him carry anything when he came in. Well maybe it was because I was paying more attention to how Syaoron reacted towards the doctor then with what he had in his hands.

"What is it?"

"A subway."

"Really? Subway? Gimme, gimme."

"Stop acting like a little kid."

"All I wanted was the subway. No more."

"Sure."

Syaoron had one for himself also. We started off silent as we ate away our subway.

"Syaoron, you have something there." I stopped biting into my subway pointed at his face.

"What? Here?" He asked touching his face.

"No, come closer."

His face came in closer. A little bit too close. I was getting nervous now.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled and stopped at the sence of us.

I took my right pointing fingure and pushed his forehead back.

"Yah! What was that for?" Syaoron yelled rubbing his forehead.

"That was what was on your face! YOUR big forehead!" I yelled back.

"What's all that yelling about?" Eriol came in with a bag of something.

"I caught Sakura and Syaoron almost kissing." Tomoyo answered.

"TOMOYO!" I looked at myself and looked back at her.

I gave out a deep breath and dropped my head on my bed. "You're lucky I'm like this."

"Geesh, I was just playing around." Tomoyo stated back.

"What do you have in that bag Eriol?" I turned my attention to Eriol again and asked.

"Food. Tomoyo made me go shopping with her before we came."

"You came with Eriol? Ooooo..." I turned my attention to Tomoyo and Ooooo.

"Sakura, you're sick." Tomoyo countered. What kind of counter was that?

"You're sick. What am I thinking of?"

"Never mind. Let's eat!" Tomoyo changed the subject. "I bought sushi!" 

Did she say sushi? YES!

I looked over to Syaoron as to why he was so quiet and he was gone.

No, he wasn't gone, he made it to the sushi before I even did.

'That cheater!'

"Hey Syaoron, save me some too!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry, short chappie. 


	30. Confrontations

another one of those short chapter. sorry guys.

Chapter 30 Confrontations

Syaoron's POV

"Where the hell have you been? Don't you know you have work to do? You're the fucken vice president here and all you do is disappear for four days without notice?" I sat at my desk as my dad yelled and spatted in my face. I kept my gaze on the windows behind me. The first day back to work and my dad was already here ready to lecture me. I didn't care about what he had to say. All my life, all he ever wanted was for me to take over his company for him. Here I am learning my ass off about this stupid company whether I like it or not. Sure it's a good company and all, but he can't even see the things I'm doing to help him out, the work that I put in this damn business. 

"Answer me Damn it!" My dad yelled in my face before turning around to run both hands through his hair. "God damn it Syaoron, when are you ever going to grow up and become a responsible person? You're a fucking 22 year old adult!"

I stood up from my chair and grabbed my suitcase and my coat.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Home."

"Syaoron! You come back here..."

Before he could say anything else I've already walked out of my office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin's POV

"Yuki, Syaoron came back today." I ran to Yuki's space in the building and told her about Syaoron.

He had been gone for almost four days without telling us anything. Not even dad.

"Where is he?" Yuki was on her feet now and in front of me.

"He's in his office right now."

"Come on." Yuki egarly dragged me by the right arm and ran towards Syaoron's office.

For the past couple of days Yuki had been wondering everywhere looking for him. She even went over to his house where he and Sakura both lived. There was no sign of either one of them. My guess is for the past four days he and Sakura had been together.

And for the past four days Yuki had not been able to get over the fact that Syaoron broke up with her for...for Sakura. What was Sakura to Syaoron? So what if Yuki tried to kill Sakura. I'm pretty sure if someone liked Yuki when they were still dating Syaoron would of have killed that person too.

What was it about Sakura that Syaoron would do anything for? From my point of view she was just a sedutive bitch. Sakura was seducing Syaoron into liking her, into breaking up with Yuki. That was all she was good for. Trying to look innocent but really she's the most disgusting person ever alive. Ever since the first day she had come to live with us I've didn't like her. I knew she was a no good orphen. She was out to ruin everone's lives. I HATE HER! I HATE YOU KINOMOTO SAKURA.

"Syaoron..." Yuki gave out a soft whisper and stopped running. I looked at what she was looking at and it was Syaoron. He had his coat in his left arm while he held onto his suit case with his right hand. 

Where was he going? What happened to him?

"Where is he going?" Yuki whispered.

It seems like Syaoron didn't notice us, because he never turned back or stop to look at us.

"Beats me."

We followed Syaoron to his car and quickly got into our car.

I have no clue where he was heading, but where ever it was, we were going to find out.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoron's POV

"Hey Sakura." I didn't go home. I came to visit Sakura at the hospital instead. I guess Tomoyo had already come and gone home, or maybe she hadn't come at all, because Sakura was alone reading a magzine.

"You're off work early. What happened?" She looked up from her magazine with out closing it.

I shrugged and went to the seat next to her right bedside.

"What is it?" Sakur asked again.

"Nothing big."

"Nothing big huh? Then what's all that frown about?"

"What frown."

"That frown." She said and pushed a finger towards my forehead causing it to fall backwards.

"Hey."

"So, what happened."

"Geesh, okay, I'll tell you." Sakura closed her magazine and crossed her arms across her chest. "I had a fight with my dad."

"A fight?"

"Well no, he was giving me a lecture and I walked out."

"That wasn't a good thing to do."

"So?" I shrugged not caring.

"So...you should go back to work and make up for the lost time."

"I'm not going back." 

"Why...what are you both doing here?" Sakura gave a frown and switch her attention from me to who ever was behind me.

I turned around. 

My eyes widen in shock. How the hell did they get here? I stood up from my chair and took a couple of steps towards Meilin and the now shaking Yuki.

"YOU WENT TO SEE HER?" Yuki accusingly pointed towards Sakura. "DID YOU CAME UP WITH SOME FAKE INJURIES SO SYAORON WOULD COME TO YOU?" Yuki still pointed and raised her voice even louder.

"What the hell are you doing her?" I asked anger sparking with my shoulders tensed.

"Syaoron, where have you been for the past four days? Were...were you with her?" Yuki pointed again towards Sakura.

"You don't need to know where I've been for the past four days. Get out of here." How the hell did they get here in the first place?

"No. Syaoron, I want to know, where the hell have you been for the past four days?" Yuki shot back.

"That's none of your concern." I took a step closer.

"Syaoron, talk to her. If she came all this way just to talk to you, you should talk to her. Short things out with her." Sakura's voice came softly and clam. I turned to look at her and she looked back at me giving me a small smile.

I relaxed my shoulders a bit. Maybe Sakura was right. I should just talk to her and get this thing done and over with.

"Fine. Let's go out to a resturant or something."

Yuki gave Sakura one last scowl, same with Meilin and walked out of the room.

"I'll be back later." I said to Sakura then left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We went to a coffee shop a couple of blocks away from the hospital Sakura was staying at.

We picked a table at the far back of the room and where there was barely anyone.

Yuki and Meilin both sat across from me.

A waitress came by and asked what we wanted. I wanted a cup of black coffee and Yuki and Meilin ordered water with ice.

We sat in silent and waited for the waitress to come back with out drinks so we wouldn't be disrrupted.

It was probable ten minutes later that she came back with the drinks. I waited until she left our table and then spoke.

"So, what is it?" I started.

"Syaoron, what happened to you?" Yuki

"What the you mean what happened to me?" What the hell was she talking about?

"You and Sakura. Why is it her?" Yuki

"What happened to me? What happened to you? You tried to murder someone. Don't you know what that'll do?" I snapped back at her knowing where she was going with this conversation.

"Money could of have solved it." 

"What are you saying? This is unlike you Yuki."

"You made me like this."

"I made you like this?" I smirked. 

"And Sakura. If you haven't met her..."

I cut her off. "If I haven't met her, then I would never have known what kind of fool I was."

"How was dating me making you a fool?" Yuki raised her voice a little.

"I never thought you would actually go as far as trying to kill someone just for me. ME!" I pointed to myself. "Although I never liked anyone and always gave them a scowl or unfriendly faces, it does not mean I'll ever kill someone for liking the person I loved." I took a deep breath and exhaled. "I might go as far as beating the living hell out of them, but never murder." I looked deep into the eyes I once got lost in. I looked into the face I once touch and felt its softness. I looked at the person who I used to love so much that nothing could of have seperated us...until...until her true side was exposed. I couldn't and still couldn't believe she was that kind of person.

Tears were falling quickly from Yuki's eyes while Meilin sat in silent and still haven't said anything, but only gave me a dark face.

"What is it about Sakura that I don't have?" Yuki sniffed and then cried. She took a napkin from the napkin holder and dried her eyes.

"Sakura didn't do anything. It was what you are welling to do, how far you were welling to go. I have to say you're a bit crazy."

"Crazy?" Okay, maybe that was a little bit too harsh, because Meilin spoke instead.

"I don't know how to say this." I shifted my gaze from Meilin to Yuki. "It's really over. You just have to accept that fact Yuki. Good bye." I said and got up from my seat.

"Syaoron." Yuki turned and yelled loud enough for me and Meilin to hear only.

I didn't turn back. I just kept on walking towards the door. 

I was finally out the door. I was walking to my car when Yuki turned me back around to look at her. More tears were on her face than before.

"You can't go!" Yuki screamed.

I tugged away from her gripped and as soon as I took one step forward she grabbed onto me again.

"Syaoron, I'm sorry! You can't go! I'll change. Just as long as you are still there. I swear!" She was making this harder than it should be. I took her hands off of me slowly. She had a strong hold so I had to kind of do it roughly.

"Yuki, I'm going." I opened the door to my car and started the engine. I looked at her as she cried her eyes out. One part of me still loved her. It hurt seeing her like this, but I have to do this. It wouldn't work out between us anyways. I put the car into reverse and drove out of the parking. Yuki held onto the car and ran after it. I looked at my rearview mirrior and spotted her on the floor with her shoulders shaking.

It's really over. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Untitled

Syaoron's POV

I came back to the hospital to check on Sakura. 

I opened the door to her room and she wasn't there.

I stepped into the room quickly and searched everywhere.

"Sakura? Sakura, where are you?" I looked under the bed, in the bathroom, but she wasn't in the room.

I ran out of the room and stopped to see which direction to take.

Where the hell is she?

I spotted a nurse going towards a room that was next to Sakura's.

"Excuse me, do you know where Sakura is?"

"Kinomoto, Sakura?"

"Yes, where is she?"

"I haven't seen her at all today." 

That was useful. I gave out a sigh and continued looking around. I felt the whole hosptial spinning around me.

"Syaoron?" Sakura? I turned around to see Sakura in her wheel chair. Behind her was Tomoyo. Reliefed, I ran over to her.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I went to take my tests. So how was it?"

"How was what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing." I quickly answered and took the chair from Tomoyo. "I'll push her."

Tomoyo didn't argue and followed me and Sakura to Sakura's room.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked Sakura after she got into her bed.

"Yeah, Tomoyo brought me something to eat. Are you not going back to work?"

"No."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm can go home tomorrow."

"That's good. I'll pick you up in the morning tomorrow."

"Oh...and can you bring me some clothes too? The ones from the camp was ruined."

"Sure. I have some other things to do so I'll go now okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I left the room. I was going to go home. I needed some sleep. So much had been happening lately and I'm not use to it. Since when did my life started becoming so hectic?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived home and went straight to my room. I threw my keys on my desk. I strolled over to my bed and fall down freely onto the bed.

The incident that happened today was running through my head over and over again. The way Yuki cried, the way she begged me to not leave her. It was hard for me to say such words to her, but it was true. All of it was true. I didn't regret saying those words to her, only that it was hard for me to say it.

I stood up from my bed and took off my shirts. I sat on my bed this time and took off my socks. I was going to need a cold shower.

After taking off my socks I grabbed a towel and went for the shower I was thinking about.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

It's been two hours since Syaoron left the hospital and Tomoyo had just went home too. Eriol stopped by for a while to give me some stuff to read and after a little chat with Tomoyo and me he left. 

I wonder what Syaoron was doing right now. He seemed bothered and out of it two hours ago. I guess he had a rough talk with Yuki and Meilin. I wonder what he and them talked about. That's what had been going through my whole mind ever since he left to have a talk with them. Even when he was back I didn't get a chance to hear the story from him either.

I picked up one of the newest magazine Eriol brought over. On the front cover there was a picture of a guy who looked a lot like Syaoron. Wow, I didn't know there was someone in this world that would looked like Syaoron.

I flipped through a couple of pages. There was nothing interesting at nowadays.

I kept flipping through the magazine when I spotted the guy that looked a lot like Syaoron. The only difference was he was smiling. Syaoron barely smiles. Well he does once in a while, but I've never really imagine Syaoron smiling in front of a camara. Especially when he's the type that hates anyone at first sight.

I guess I should read this guy that looks like Syaoron.

Name: Ken Li Age: 22 Nationallity: Japanese Status: Single

So this guy had the same last name as Syaoron. Are they some how related?

I continued reading.

"Ken Li will be returning to his home town Tokyo, Japan to help his father run his business. Ken, not only is he the son of one of the most successful business CEO's son, but he had just released his lastest album titled: Standing In The Rain. Not only is this cd one of the number one sold out, he's having a concert in Tokyo on the 23rd of September. So look out for his tickets!"

Wow, if he was so famous then how come I've never heard of him or his songs?

I closed the magazine and closed my eyes. Maybe I should take a nap. It was only noon, but it felt like night time already.

So it was settle then, I was going to past the day with a nap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoron's POV

I looked at my alarm clock next to my bed and it read 8:30pm in bright red lights.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.

I removed the blanket and got out of bed. I search for a tee shirt in my drawer. I finally found one to my like and put it on. I was planning to spend the night at the hospital with Sakura.

I grabbed my keys from the bed stand and headed out for my car.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into Sakura's room only to find her sound asleep.

I quietly closed the door and walked to the chair set beside her bed.

The room was already dark, but not dark enough for me to not see her face.  
I looked at her face as she let out soft snores. Her left hand came up and wiped something on her lips.

She had some magazine on the next to her and I picked it up. With the first look at the magazine on top I heart stopped... 


	32. Encounters

Chapter 32 Encouters

I couldn't believe I was staring at that bastard. Ken Li, when did he get back in town? I thought he left for good, but now I'm seeing that he's back? Can my life get any better?

"Syaoron?" Sakura asked out of the darkness softly and with a hint of tiredness.

"Huh?" I set the magazine aside and neared my face to hers.

"When did you get here?" Sakura asked sitting up. I helped her sit up.

"I just got here. How are you feeling?"

"Good. You?"

"Not so good."

"Are you talking about the talk you had with Meilin and Yuki?"

"Yeah." I lied. It wasn't only about them that bothered me. It was knowing that Ken was back in town that bothered me the most.

"So, what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing much. It's really over between us." I made is simple and short.

"Really? So are you going to stay the night?"

"I've been doing that every since the first day."

Sakura gave a small smile in the dark. I was beginning to not see her face anymore but only the outline of her face.

"Well, I'll go to sleep again. Good night."

"Good night." I replied as I watched Sakura lay back down on the bed.

I lean back on the chair and let out a deep breath. Ken Li, he was really back and I did not like one bit of it at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here are your clothing Sakura." I handed Sakura her clothing as we were getting ready to leave the hospital. Sakura seemed excited. I was excited also for her not having to stay in the hospital anymore. I was starting to get real bored of the place and home was too emptied without her too.

"Are you guys ready?" Tomoyo was here also. "Let's go and check out." Tomoyo spoke and went over to pick up Sakura's bag of old clothing.

"I'm so happy I won't have to sit in that wheel chair anymore." Sakura pointed to the wheel chair that was in one corner. "I can walk now!" Sakura's face was healing good and teh sitches above her left eye was going to be cut out pretty soon. The bruises on her face were nearly gone. Even though she was wearing a short sleeves shirt, it was clear her bruises there were almost gone.

I'll go and check out. You guys go and wait in the car for me." I told them before we parted. I went to the front desk and checked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IT'S SO NICE TO BE BACK HOME!" Sakura yelled as soon as I opened the door to our home.

"Great, now I won't be getting any peace and quiet." I lied and chuckled at the face that she made to supposely piss me off.

Sakura took off her shoes and went directly into the living room.

"Sakura, I'll be going now okay? I have work!" Tomoyo yelled from the door while I was taking my shoes off.

I heard Sakura foot steps running to the front door.

"So you're not going to stay?" Sakura asked in a some what sad face.

"Sorry. Work."

"All right, I'll see you later then. Bye." Sakura waved and Tomoyo did the same thing back.

"Bye."

I closed the door after Tomoyo had turned her back and left. After that I went into the living and Sakura following behind.

I threw my keys on the table next to the phone and we both sat down on the sofa. Each having our own side of the sofa. It was quiet. Nothing to talk about and nothing to say.

"Hey guess what?" Sakura interrupted the silence first.

"What?"

"There's this guy that looks just like you."

"Whom?"

"I forgot his name. I think it started with a J? P? K? Yeah...it was Ken I think. He had the same last name as you too."

So Sakura was reading the section on Ken? Ken, at the thought of him again I just wanted to beat the crap out of him.

Before I could come up with something to talk about the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." I got up from the sofa and made my way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Syaoron. Come to the office right now. It's urgent." It was my father. What did he want?

"Yeah. I'll be there." I hung up the phone and turned towards Sakura.

"I have to go. I'll see you later?"

"Sure. Have fun!"

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed the keys I've just set down for less than a minute and headed for my shoes. As soon as my shoes were on I headed out the door and towards my car. What did my dad want? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's Pov

It was really great to be back home. I didn't have to sit in my wheel chair or have anymore testing to do. As soon as Syaoron left I stood up and made my way to my room. It feels like forever since I've been in it. Who knew going camping can cause such trouble? 

As soon as I opened the door to my room the first thing that strucked me was the portrait of my family and I. I walked slowly to the picture. I traced my fingers slowly around each of my parents' face. We all looked so happy. I felt the rush of emotions making its way through my whole body. If I looked at them any longer then I was pretty sure I was going to have a break down again. I didn't want that so I turned around and walked towards my drawer seeking for something.

At the sight of the glass Cherry Blossom my heart lifted. It was my first gift from Syaoron. I slowly opened it the way Syaoron had said in the paper last time and as soon as I opened it fully, the pink angel was still there staring back at me. I took the necklace into my hands and looked at it endlessly. It was beautiful and meant so much to me. Funny how something Syaoron gave to me was so important. It was a good thing I didn't wear it when we went camping or else for sure I would of have lost it. After that great fall if I wasn't lucky, who knew what else I might end up losing.

I slipped the necklace on and put back the Cherry Blossom into its storage place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoron's POV

I made my way into my office and as soon as I opened the door my dad was already in there waiting for me. 

"Good thing you made it." Even though my dad didn't smile something that excited him was going to be known pretty soon.

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Just wait for a minute."

What was I going to see?

After a second or two, the door to my office slowly opened.

I watched as the person pushed opened the door and stepped inside. The person I saw didn't bring much surprise. I was expecting to see him sooner or later, but this soon never came into thought.

I watched as Ken made his way to my dad and me.

"Good Morning Uncle. How are you doing?" Ken gave a tilt of his head.

I kept my gaze on him. Ken turned towards me and extended out his hand.

I continued to stare at him but didn't shake his hand. Slowly my hands were turned it into tight fists.

"Syaoron, don't be rude." My dad.

"This ain't business. I don't have to shake anyone's hands." I answered without taking my eyes off of Ken. He was my height, my size and I have to agree with Sakura, we did look alike, but we were far from alike. People could of have misinterrupted us as twins. That bastard, why did he have to look like me? He having to be related to me is bad enough already. I didn't want him to be any part of my family. I hated him and no matter what, I would never change that.

"It's okay." Ken pulled back his hand and it landed on his side.

"Where's your father?" My dad asked. Ken's father was my dad's younger brother. They both had their own company but were partners in the same industry.

"He'll be here soon. He asked me to come here first since it's been at least five years that I've been back in Tokyo."

"I heard your lastest album's been very popular."

"I wouldn't say it's popular. It depends on who likes my music and who doesn't." 

That bastard. How can he talk as if everything was fine. He made me sick to my stomach.

"HEY! I see you have been introduce to Ken before I made it." My uncle came in and spoke loudly making me lose my train of thoughts.

"Let's go out for some lunch." My dad offered. Not lunch. I couldn't stand being here with Ken and now going to eat lunch with him?

"I have to go." I spoke.

"Oh...Syaoron, I didn't know you were there. How have you been?" I held in my anger and spoke lowly.

"Fine." I walked towards the door of my office while my dad yelled after me.

"Syaoron Li, come back here this very instinct!" I ignored my dad and just like yesterday I walked out of my office. 


	33. The Start of the Hatred

Chapter 33 The Start of the Hatred.

Ken's POV

I watched Syaoron's retrieving back. I guess he was still the same old Syaoron five years ago. I smiled to myself and turned my attention back to my father and Syaoron's father. Syaoron's father was talking about how rude Syaoron's always been and my father was saying it was okay.

For what had happened five years ago, was he still mad at me for that? That guy can really hold a grudge against you.

Syaoron's Pov

"That bastard!" I yelled and got a few people's attention. I didn't care about what they thought.

I got into my car and started it.

"DAMN!" I punched the sterling wheel and the honk came on loud scaring some pedestrians who were walking by, but I careless.

My hands were on the sterling wheel as I sat and think. Thought about what Ken did that made me hold a grudge against him all these years.

(Flash Back...Five years ago)

Syaoron's Pov

I watched from afar as he was trying to flirt with some girl. It was his way of entertaining himself and it just happens to be Yuki, the girl I have been tutoring for almost a year now.

I watched as Ken tried his thing on Yuki and what I saw totally surprised me. Yuki pushed Ken away and got up. She started walking away and I watched as Ken followed her quickly. I could tell he wasn't used to girls rejecting him.

Ken caught up to Yuki and was now standing in front of her. Yuki was a head short of Ken. Yuki stepped to her right and Ken blocked her. She stepped to her left and he did the same thing.

Although I found her annoying, I didn't like how Ken was treating her. He was harassing her and even if he was my cousin and best friend, it didn't mean I would enjoy seeing him do this.

I crossed the street and made my way towards Ken and Yuki.

Ken spotted me and gave me a wicked smile. I gave him no reaction, but continued walking towards him and Yuki.

"Hey Syaoron." Ken greeted me as soon as I made my way to Yuki's side.

Yuki turned her head towards me. She looked frustrated, mad, and pissed.

"Go home Yuki." I told her.

"I would but some dumb ass's in the way." She answered sounding a little bit angry, but with a hint of holding it back.

Yuki knew Ken was my cousin and saw him with me everywhere.

"Dumb ass? Honey, do you know who I am?" Ken, that dick head.

"A dick head." Yuki crossed her arms across her chest and spoke again. "So are you going to move aside or what?"

Ken didn't make any sign of moving aside.

"Ken, just let her go. This is stupid." Ken looked from her to me and grinned.

"Fine." Ken put up his arms as if he was surrendering and Yuki without a second of hesitation started walking.

Ken turned to me after Yuki's leave.

"So the girl you've been tutoring is a hard head huh?" Ken asked and smiled at the same time. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm best friends with him.

"Hey you guys!" I turned my direction to Eriol as he yelled on his way running over. "What's up? Were you guys talking to Yuki?" So he saw Yuki.

"Hey Nerd." Ken always called Eriol "Nerd" only because he wore glasses. I thought that was pretty stupid.

"Let's just go home." I said trying to change the topic as soon as possible. I didn't like Yuki and hell I didn't want to talk about her either.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

I was on my way home and the memories I shared with Ken was crawling around my head and at the same time I was trying to force it away. I didn't want to think about it anymore. Just thinking about it sickens me.

It was in the afternoon and the day was becoming hotter and hotter. I rolled up my windows and turned on the AC. I turned on the radio and listened to any kind of music.

"Here's a song from Ken's lastest album." Even before the song came on I turned it off. After what he had done on the last year of high school, how could he even live with knowing what he did. I wanted to vomit.

Sakura's Pov

I heard a car come into the drive way and I ran downstairs from my bedroom to check who it was.

Who was it?

I looked through the window and saw Syaoron's car.

I opened the door and went out to greet him. Before I could say hi, after seeing his furious face I kept my mouth shut.

Syaoron looked up at me and forced a smile. I forced a smile out too.

"Let's get inside." Syaoron spoke as he closed his car door.

I nodded my head and entered the house first.

I walked into the living and felt Syaoron following me.

I turned around to face him. "Syaoron..." My words were cut out as Syaoron pulled me into a tight hug.

I was stunned. I didn't know how to react back. So the only thing I did was slowly lifting my arms up to hug him back, but it wasn't as hard as Syaoron's. I was confused by his actions. What was going through his mind lately? The only thing I guess I could do was give him a shoulder to lean on.

"Can you promise me something?" Syaoron finally spoke.

I nodded my head yes.

"No matter what, you can't leave me."

I was confused. What did he mean by "no matter what" I can't leave him. I found myself never wanting to leave him. He treated me good even though we started off with rocky and although he was cold to everyone he didn't know, I couldn't hate him for that. There have to be a reason.

I nodded my head again. "I won't, I promise."

Yuki's Pov

I walked back from my photo shoot involving the new sports car Syaoron and his father had come up with.

"Hey Yuki, long time no see."

I turned around and came face to face with the last person I wanted to see in the world, besides Sakura's.

"Ken" I whispered and my heart jumped an extra beat. I backed away a little. Memories of seeing him the last time came swarming in my head. I couldn't believe I was staring at that bastard again, and after so many years.

(Flash Back continues)

It was two days after the incident I had with Ken and Syaoron and I was at a friend's party waiting in front of the front door for Syaoron to show up. I knew he was going to come, because I also knew Ken was going to come; and where ever Ken was, Syaoron was bond to be there too.

It wasn't long when Ken showed up with Syaoron beside him and Eriol. I guess you can say Eriol wasn't all that closed to Ken, but because of Syaoron, Eriol also hung out with Ken too. I didn't know why Syaoron hung out with his cousin so much when he was a perverted bastard. Syaoron didn't fit.

"Hey Syaoron!" I ran up to him.

"Yuki." Syaoron answered lowly and I almost couldn't hear it.

"How long are you going to stay?" I asked. Although Syaoron tutored me he wasn't really fond of it, or me. If my father weren't friends with Syaoron's then maybe Syaoron wouldn't of have been forced to tutor me. The more Syaoron hated me, the more I grew fond of him. I was starting to like him more and more as time went by.

"As long as I want to." Syaoron replied turning his attention to some where else in the house.

"Let's go somewhere else." Ken spoke.

With out anyone's answer he walked in the direction to my left. I turned around and watched their retrieving backs.

I was feeling hurt as Syaoron walked furthered and furthered away from me. He didn't like me back and that was cleared.

Feeling depress I walked over to the kitchen where all the drinks were. I grabbed two bottles of some kind of alcohol and a party cup. I walked into the living room where the music was loud and were so many people dancing and doing god knows what in a corner or in the center of the rooms. I found an emptied table and sat down. I opened the first bottle and poured it into the cup. I took a sip of it and it was bitter and warm. It burned my throat as I swallowed it, but for some reason it hit the spot. Who cared about the taste, at least I was feeling better.

I took a long swallow of the alcohol until it was emptied.

I set the cup down and heard a clap.

Was the alcohol getting to me already?

I looked around and in front of me was Syaoron?

I looked closer.

"It's me, Ken."

That bastard. What did he want?

"Can I sit?" He was being polite huh?

"No." He took a seat anyways. "What do you want? Where's Syaoron?"

"Syaoron's off with some girl." Syaoron was with another girl? Why? What was it about me that he didn't like?

I poured more of the alcohol into my emptied cup and drank it all down.

"Hey, easy man." Ken pulled back down the cup taking it with him.

"Leave me the hell alone."

"Do you like Syaoron that much?"

"Who gives a shit."

"I do." I looked at him. He looked some what blurry. I didn't know drinking for the first time would get me so drunk easily. I was so mad and thought the alcohol wouldn't affect me that easily. But then again I'm drinking from a cup that's four inches tall and two and a half inches in diameter.

"What do you mean?" I snatched the cup back from him and drank the rest of it. Not only was I really hurt now, I was angry. 'I hate you Syaoron.'

I poured more into the cup.

"You should stop drinking."

"Why?" I stopped half way through the drink and asked.

"Fine...it's up to you then." After saying that Ken walked up and went somewhere. I continued drinking and drinking trying to get the feelings I felt out of my system. I drunk more than six cup that was sure and I was swallowing it quickly too. I needed to forget about Syaoron for the moment and this seemed helpful. It was working already.

(third person's pov)

Yuki drank too much and past out on the table.

From afar Ken waited for the right moment. He waited for this. He made his way across the room and stopped at Yuki's side. She past out. Too past out, if that describes it.

"Yuki, you should never get drunk in a place like this." Ken whispered lowly into Yuki's left ear as she remained unconscious.

As quickly as he could, he lifted Yuki up and over his shoulders. No one paid any attention to him. He didn't have any second thoughts on what he was doing either. The only thing he was thinking about was what she was going to experience. An experience she might forget or remember for the rest of her days. Who cared what was going to happen to her, as long as he got what he wanted.

Syaoron finally found Ken. He wasn't with any other girls like Ken had said. Out of no where Ken ditched him and Eriol. They decided to split up to look for Ken.

Syaoron looked as Ken carried someone on his right shoulder and was already half way up the stairs. Syaoron followed and wondered what Ken was planning. What ever it was didn't seem good.

Syaoron kept quiet as he followed Ken. Ken finally stopped at a room. Ken knocked on the door and soon after a guy that was big in size and balded opened the door for him.

Syaoron walked in closer trying to hear the conversation between the guy who opened the door and Ken.

"I've got the slut for you. Now give it to me." Who was the slut and what did Ken want?

"Give her to him." Another big guy came into view and Ken put down the girl and I saw clearly that it was Yuki.

'Why the hell did Ken have Yuki and what did these guys want with Yuki?' Syaoron wondered.

Syaoron continued to watched as Ken handed Yuki to the other guy carelessly and right after, the first guy handed Ken a small bag of something.

After handing Ken the bag, the big balded guy closed the door. Syaoron felt anger sparking.

Ken turned around smiling but it faded when he spotted Syaoron looking at him angrily.

Quickly a grin came into view.

"What the hell was that?" Syaoron demanded.

"What? She's going to experience the time of her life." Ken looked wicked and kept the same grin.

Seconds later a scream could be heard from inside of the room.

"AHAHAHAHAH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" It was Yuki's voice. "GET OFF YOU BASTARD!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" ONE OF THE GUY YELLED FROM INSIDE THE ROOM ALSO.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Syaoron didn't wait for Ken's answer. He ran to the door and opened it quickly.

As soon as the door was opened there was a 'scared out of her wits' Yuki laying on a bed while the 2nd guy he saw earlier held her wrist down.

The dude who opened the door was on top of her with his hands still on the buttons of Yuki's blouse. To the right of the room, there were three other guys. The middle guy was holding a camera.

As soon as Syaoron saw the image in the room he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe there were such sick people in the world.

"What the fuck are you doing in here! Get out!" The guy on top of Yuki yelled at Syaoron.

"Syaoron, helped me." Yuki's voice came breathlessly and she cried.

"Get the fuck off of her." Syaoron spoke in a warning all of the perverted bastards.

"Joe, get that bitch out of here." The guy on top of the girl directed one of the guy.

"Hey bitch, get the fuck..." Before he could finish saying anything Syaoron punched the Joe guy square in the jaw sending him backwards.

"Shit!" The guy on top of the Yuki and the guy holding onto her wrists came at once at Syaoron.

Syaoron kicked the 1st guy in the stomach and set a hard punch into the nose of the 2nd guy. After the 1st guy fell down onto his knees he kicked the bastard in the chin causing his head to fall backwards quickly and sending a shock of horrible pain through his whole body.

Yuki watched in horror with tears streaming down her face because she still hadn't gotten over the fact that some guys were trying to rape her. Slowly relief washed over her as she watch Syaoron teach those guys a lesson, but she was still shaking.

Syaoron turned back to the guy he punched in the nose and kicked him in the stomach too.

The two other guy, the camera man and the skinny guy; and the the Joe guy who had recovered came at him at once.

Syaoron was ready for it and with his fist balled, he swung it fast and deadly into their faces. Taking turns, first the Joe guy who was at his right, then the middle guy who was holding the camera at first; and the last guy all got the same amount of pain and fell backwards.

Quickly he kicked the guy that was originally holding the camera in the face and sent blood everywhere from his mouth and nose.

Syaoron walked over to the guy who was on top of Yuki and kicked him hard in the private area.

The bald dude moaned in pain. "MY FUCKEN BALLS."

To the guy that was holding onto Yuki's wrist he kicked him in the face like he did to the camera man. To the Joe guy he punched him over and over again in the face. Soon the Joe guy started bleeding from the face, nose and mouth.

The skinny dude was out cold already with one hit. Syaoron didn't need to bother with that bastard.

Syaoron turned his gaze to Yuki who was still shaking on the bed and holding onto her blouse tightly.

"Come on." Syaoron motioned Yuki to come forward.

Yuki, with a tear stained face slowly scooted forward into Syaoron's arms.

"Every thing's going to be okay." Syaoron helped Yuki stand up on her feet. She felt weak and disgusted. She was disgusted at the thought of what would of have happened if Syaoron hadn't come in to save her.

Outside of the door watching the whole scene was Ken. He didn't have any guilt or regret for what had just happened. He still had that stupid grin of his on his face.

"Wait here." Syaoron told Yuki. She didn't argue as she watched Syaoron walked towards Ken. She didn't know if it was Ken or someone else who brought her into the room, but who ever it was she was never going to forgive them.

"Man, that was some cool action." Ken laughed.

"Really?" Syaoron asked breathlessly and with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah man, I never knew you..." Syaoron punched Ken in the left jaw and cut him out. Ken raised up his head and Syaoron hit him in the same place once again.

"You are a sick fucker you know that Ken?"

Syaoron turned back to Yuki and lead her out of the room and down the stairs.

Ken glared at Syaoron's and Yuki's backs. Oh how he wanted to kick Syaoron's ass.

Syaoron looked back and had the same glared. Without another glared, he turned his head and walked Yuki down the steps.

Starting from then on, they were enemies and will always be no matter what, because Ken was a sick bastard.

(End of Flash Back)

Yuki's POV

"What the fuck are you doing here Ken." Shortly after the incident I figured it out that Ken was the person who had brought me into that room for a small bag of pot. What a dumb ass, he would do anything just for that crap.

"Hey, I've changed." Ken defended.

"Change? Fuck that shit."

After that incident Ken had moved out of Japan to who cares where. I was happy to know he wouldn't be bothering me anymore, but now he's standing right there in front of me daring to do the same thing again.

"I'm back to take over my father's company."

"Go and fuck a dog bitch." I moved over to the side and walked away. It was a good thing he didn't stop me. "No, fuck yourself." I turned back and caught his grin. The same grin from that night many years ago.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Sakura's POV

After Syaoron's unexpected hug we were now eating lunch in the kitchen.

Every now and I then I looked up at him. Evey time I looked at him, the only thing that was going through my head was the hugged between us a moment ago and I can feel my face burning up. I could still feel the way his body was press against me too. It was quite warm actually. Just the thought of that I blushed even more.

I was doing the same thing again. I looked up at Syaoron and watched as he ate without noticing me looking at him. With his chopsticks he picked up a piece of thin meat and put it in his mouth. Nearing his lips to the small bowl of rice in his hands he used the chopsticks to slide the rice up against the bowl and into his month.

My face was slowly burning up again. A small smile was pushing its way to my lips and I couldn't help but let it out.

Why was I so happy? Why was I burning up? What did that hug earlier mean? Did the hug meant he have feelings for me?

"You've been staring at me for a while, is there something you want?" Syaoron interrupted my thoughts by speaking. I jumped out of my state and watched as he drink water from his cup and turned his attention on me again. He was waiting...but waiting for what?

"What?" I asked turning my attention back to my bowl of rice.

"You've been staring at me for a while, is there some thing you want?" He noticed?

"Umm..." I felt my face heating up. I didn't want Syaoron to see it! "Um...I gotta go." I jumped up at the same time and without pushing in my chair I ran to the living room. Seconds later he heard my quick and loud stomps up the stairs. Moments later, the door to my room was slammed shut.

I slammed the door and breathlessly I lean my back against it. My hands went up to my face and felt the heat I was giving off.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" I pushed my bangs back and let out a big breath. "It was just a hug okay, it doesn't mean anything." But I've never hugged a guy before. I slapped my face with both of my hands quickly. I didn't slap myself hard. It was more of a pat than a slap.

After I had calmed down I slowly opened my bed room door. I stepped out and started towards the stairs. While going down the stairs I heard the water running. So Syaoron was washing the dishes. Good, I didn't feel like doing the dishes anyways.

I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. I flipped through the channels not looking for anything in particular.

There were cooking channels, cartoon channels, news, and some other boring stuff. I turned off the T.V.

I switched my position and turned to my right to check on Syaoron. As soon as I turned I came face to face with Syaoron and I mean face to face. His face was nearly three inches away from mine.

I pulled my head back but his hands came up and hold onto the side of my face preventing me to move back.

I was stuck and was forced to look at him in the eyes.

"Syaoron...eh..." I nervously laughed. "What are you doing?"

Syaoron's lips formed into a grin, almost a smile.

I lifted my hands to his hands and tried to remove it.

"Can you let go?" His hands didn't budged. I put my hands down again and stared at him. He was staring at me too, but had an unreadable happy expression on his face.

What was he thinking? What did he want? "Syaoron, what are you thinking?"

Was it just me or was he coming in towards me closer and closer as the seconds went by.

I was getting scared, well actually really nervous. I tried to pull back my head again, but he didn't let me.

My eyes wondered off somewhere in the room to try and get this nervous feeling out of my system.

"Hey, you're all red." I turned my eyes back towards him. I didn't notice my face burning up. Usually I should. I mean there's been plenty of time that I noticed the heat going through my body. How come I didn't notice it moments ago?

"I am?" I gulped.

Okay, this time he was really coming closer and closer towards my face.

I shut my eyes tight and expected the worst. Was he going to kiss me? But why would he want to kiss me? What is this all about? I thought..."OWWW..." I shot my eyes opened with the sudden pain and saw Syaoron laughing his ass off. I rubbed my forehead noticing that he had head butt me.

Syaoron stuck his hands in his pockets and made his way towards the stairs still laughing and shaking his head.

I glared at his back and wished I could hurt him with my eyes. I wished I could burn a hole through him with my burnings eyes. How dare he made fun of me and take advantage of me.

"Did you have to do it that hard?" I continued rubbing my fore head and turned back on the T.V.

"Wierdo."

Syaoron's POV

It's been weeks since that incident with Sakura. I actually thought I was really going to kiss her. How foolish of me. I don't even know what she thinks of me, but after the incident everything almost went back to the same except Sakura woke up later than me sometimes.

"Sakura! Wake up or else I won't drop you off at school!" I banged on her door and today was Sakura's first day of college.

"Five more minutes!" Sakura mumbled from inside the room.

"Aish..." I opened the door into her room and walked to her right bed side. I've been knocking on her door every ten minutes and everytime I did, she told me the same thing over and over again.

'Just five more minutes!' I thought in my head.

Her blanket was covering her head and the bed sheet was messy. It seemed like Sakura was wrapped with the blanket.

A thought came into my mind on how to wake up Sakura. I smiled evilly to myself.

I took the edge of her blanket and flipped her off her bed. There was a loud "thump" before she started crying about the pain she felt.

"Owww...who did that!" Sakura's right arm shot up and pulled on the bed sheets. Next her left arm shot up and did the same thing. She pulled her self up from the floor and glared at the sight of me having a hard time holding in my laughter.

Sakura's hair was sticking out in all direction and the drool on her face was clearly visible in the light.

"All right, I get the message...I'm a wake." She threw her arms up in surrender and stood up.

"You have 30 minutes." I told her and started for the door. I stopped walking and turned around with a smile. "And if you don't make it in 30 minutes, I'm leaving with out you." With that done I walked out of her room and closed the door behind me.

As soon as the door was closed, I laughed my ass off.

Sakaura's Pov

"Yeah, yeah, laugh your butt off for all I care!" Syaoron was laughing outside as he made his way to probably downstairs.

I wiped the drool below my lips and smoothed my hair down. I didn't look that bad did I? And how dare Syaoron throw me off my bed! I'm so going to get him back for that.

I made my bed and left for the bathroom to clean up myself.

"Wow, you got down her before 30 minutes and you also get to eat breakfast." Syaoron teased from where he was sitting. He was already done with breakfast, but his plates were still in front of him next to the new paper.

"Hey, you made breakfast." Syaoron was also kind enough to lay out a plate of pancakes, hash browns and bacons.

I ran to the chair and chopped it down as if someone was soon going to steal the food away from me. "Thanks."

"Sure thing." Syaoron picked up the newspaper from the table and started flipping through it.

For some reasons my mind went back to a couple of weeks ago. I swear it seems like he was going for a kiss, but if he did kiss me would I let him? Naw...I probably wouldn't. I mean kissing Syaoron? No way!

I looked at him and looked at his sharp features. His chocolate brown hair was sightly messy, like every other day, but I was looking at him differently today, well for the past month and a half I've been looking at him differently. He looked...handsome and cute. Something I thought I wouldn't say about Syaoron.

"What are you looking at?" Syaoron caught me again staring at him and said without taking his eyes off of the paper.

"Just looking at your handsome face." I was serious, but made it seem like a teased.

"I think you're sick. Are you sure you should be going to school today?" Syaoron smiled without taking his eyes off the newspaper still.

I dropped the spoon and the plate in the sink along with his.

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

"That was fast." He spoke taking his keys out of his pocket. Syaoron folded the papers and set it on the table again.

"I'll come and pick you up at 2 pm. That's when you get off right? Just wait here." Syaoron

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I waved my hands wildly as he drove away without waving back except for a smile.

As soon as his car was out of sight I turned around to face the school. Soho college, it looked the same as the last time I came to look for the text books I needed.

"Here goes nothing." I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I made my way to the front door and into the school.

I found my first class easily. The day seemed to be ending fast, but I wasn't done yet, I still had two more classes. I wonder what Syaoron was doing right now. I shrugged the thought off and continued taking my chemistry notes before the class ended.

Syaoron's POV

"I don't want to work with him." I told my dad over and over again that I didn't want to be paired up with Ken on the next new car design. Why couldn't he just work as his father's company? For the past few weeks I didn't even see or hear any news about Ken and now out of no where my dad wanted me to work with him?

"Why?" My dad asked pacing back and forth trying to convince me in front of my desk.

"I work better alone." And that was true too. I didn't like working with anyone and the new designs that I've come up with were all on my own and my own ideas, no one else. I didn't need any help or babysitting.

"Syaoron..."

"No."

"Fine then, but on one condition."

"What?" Anything, as long as I didn't have to work with that sick bastard.

"You have to attend the annual ball."

I made a face at my dad. "The annual ball?" The annual ball was a dance thing that my dad had ever year on the first week of September. I hated those and had not gone to one since I was 15 and now 7 years later, I think I might have to go.

"Yes. So, deal, or no deal?"

I thought for a moment and hesitated. "Fine."

"Great!" My dad clapped his hands and walked towards the door. I watched as he opened the door and waited for him to step out of my office before I continue on with my work.

Before he exit he spoke a few words first. "Bring a date. I heard about you and Yuki."

I didn't answer him as he walked out of the room. Bring a date? I have to bring a date? But who?

Since I made it official between me and Yuki, I haven't talk to her either. I saw her around but she ignored me. I was fine with it. I didn't want to talk to her either or see her.

My mind switched back to the ball again. Who was I going to bring to the ball?


	35. Who's going to the ball

Chapter 35 Who's going to the ball?

Sakura's POV

I didn't see anyone at all. I didn't even see Tomoyo, not even Meilin. I heard she was coming to this school also.

I was now waiting in the front entrance for Syaoron to arrive. He was taking a long time. It was 2:02 pm, he was two minutes late.

"Come on Syaoron, where are you?" I spoke to myself.

"Excuse me, do you have a phone?" I turned around to see who was talking to me.

"Syaoron, do you know how long I've been waiting here? I told you two o' clock was the time I would end. It's been three minutes now. What do you have to say for yourself? Wait..." I looked at Syaoron a little bit closer. He had a softer look...wait...this wasn't Syaoron.

"Sorry, but I'm not Syaoron." He chuckled to himself.

"Oh...eheh... sorry." I chuckled to myself. I turned back around and looked to both side to see if Syaoron was here yet. "When I get my hands on you...you're going to die Syaoron." I mumbled to myself. Suddenly something popped up in my head. I quickly turned back around.

"Aren't you Ken Li?" I asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Ken answered with a bright smile.

"You look a lot like Syaoron Li, are you related to him in any way?"

"There's a lot of Syaoron Li, I'm not sure I know who you're talking about."

"Oh, okay." I turned back around and waited. It was 2: 05 already and he wasn't here yet.

"So you don't have a phone?" Ken asked again. Although he did look a lot like Syaoron his voice was softer and not as low as Syaoron's.

I turned around again. "Sorry, I'm planning on buying one, but for now I don't have a phone."

"All right then, I'll see you around."

"Yeah,bye!"

(HONK HONK HONK)

Just as Ken turned around someone starting honking. I turned around to see Syaoron's car on its way towards me.

"Do you have an explanation as to why you were late?" As soon as he stopped his car in front of me, I opened the passenger door and asked.

"Who were you talking to?" Syaoron answered my question with another question. Smart.

"Someone asked me for a phone and I said I didn't have one." I answered as I got inside the car. "You still haven't tell me why you were late." I put on my seat belt.

"Traffic." That was his simple answer. "I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"At the end of the week is my dad's annual ball, a dance thing that he does every year in September, I have to go and I have to bring a date..."

"So you want to ask me if I'll be your date?" I cut him off.

"Yes."

"I don't Syaoron, I have a lot of homework already and I need to study."

"On the first day of school? I went to the same college too okay, I was in the top class and we didn't take any tests until late October."

"I thought you said you didn't remember what college you went to." I smirked at him.

"So what if I lied?"

"I'll think about it."

"I'll give you until three pm...today."

"Today!"

"Does it seem like I'm kidding?"

"Fine." Should I go or should I not go? And if I did go I don't have money to buy a dress! I don't even know how to dance!

After Syaoron dropped me off at home he went back to work. Before he left he told me he was going to call me at three and get an answer. It took us 15 minutes to get home, so I only have 35 minutes to think of an answer.

I wonder if Tomoyo was working today. I'll give her a call and ask for her opinion.

I dialed her number and waited. On the third ring she answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Tomoyo?"

"Sakura? How come I didn't see you at school today?"

She took the words right out of my mouth.

"For one thing, it's probably because you're majoring in clothing design and I'm majoring in becoming a nurse."

"So how have you been doing? Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm doing good. I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead."

I explained to her about that happened earlier.

"So should I go or not go?"

"Are you kidding me? Eriol asked me yesterday. I'm going."

"You are!"

"Yeah, so how about this, I'll make your dress for you. The ball isn't until Sunday."

"That's too much."

"Sakura, we've been friends for so long, how is it too much? You're not borrowing money."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll start on it today! No, right now! I'll talk to you later!" She clicked on me and the next thing I heard was the dial tone.

I charged the phone and decided to get a little snack from the kitchen. Before I even took three steps the phone started to ring.

I walked back to it and answer.

"Hello."

"So what's your answer?"

"Syaoron?"

"Who else were you expecting?"

I looked at my watch and it was 20 minutes before 3.

"It's not even three yet."

"I thought by now you'll have an answer."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll ask a stranger. You know I don't have a lot of friends."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Oh come on, what's your answer?"

"I don't know Syaoron, I mean..."

"Sakura..."

"Okay, okay, yes!"

"Great! I'll talk to you later." Without a bye he hung up on me and all I heard was the dial tone again.

"Great, in less then two minutes, I got clicked twice and without even a bye at both times."

Before I could charge the phone, it started to ring.

"Hello."

"I forgot to say something." It was Syaoron.

"What?"

"I forgot to say bye."

"Oh... okay. Bye."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sakura's POV

"SAKURA!"

School had just ended. Someone yelled out my name and I turned around to see who it was. Tomoyo was running down the stairs from the school entrance and waving her left arm towards me as if motioning me to stop or go to her. Her right arm was occupied with at least three textbooks.

I didn't know what she meant by that motion so I guess I'll stand here and wait for her.

"Oh great, I finally caught up to you." Tomoyo was now breathless. Her right hand was on my left shoulder, she switched her books around. It seems like she was using my shoulder to support her.

"What's with the rush?" I asked as we started walking slowly towards the area I always waited for Syaoron.

"It's two days before the ball, I need you to come over to my house and try on the dress to see if I should make any changes or not."

"I can but I have to tell Syaoron first."

"Why?"

"Because he comes and pick me up after school."

"Oh, you can use my phone." She said while digging through her back pack for her phone. "Here."

I took the phone from her. As soon as I started dialing Syaoron's cell phone his car came into view.

"I guess I won't be needing this after all." I closed the phone and hand it back to Tomoyo. She looked at Syaoron's car as soon as it came to a stop.

"I guess we were a bit slow." Tomoyo said while putting the phone back away.

I went to the passenger door and opened it up to talk to Syaoron.

"Hi." I spoke first and that was lame.

"Hi?" Syaoron looked kind of serious.

"Um..."

"I know, I'll see you at home okay?" Was Syaoron a mind reader?

"Okay, thanks. Have a safe drive."

Syaoron gave me a small smile relaxing his serious face. "I will. You be careful yourself too all "Right."

"Bye."

"Bye." I step back and shut the door.

"Wow, seems like you both are a couple already." Tomoyo came from behind me.

"No we're not."

"Sakura, are you blushing? SAKURA! WAIT FOR ME!" I started walking away from her and fast too. I felt a little embarrassed about her witnessing that little talk between me and Syaoron. Sure Syaoron's always spoke nicely towards me and was understanding, but in front of Tomoyo? She must be thinking all sorts of stuff! "SAKURA! MY CAR IS OVER HERE!"

Right. I turned back towards her feeling a little foolish myself. I didn't even know where her car was parked, but I decided to find it myself.

I walked back to her side.

"So Sakura, do you like Syaoron?"

"That came out of no where. Where's your car?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"I don't know. I mean he's very nice and cool and all, but I don't know."

"Oh, I think you know. Think real hard about it."

"Tomoyo, stop it! And besides, I'm sure he's not exactly over Yuki. They had a history together."

"HAD, now it's yours and his."

"Tomoyo. Stop it. Today is about the ball, not my feelings. Speaking of me, how about you and Eriol? You two have been getting close lately."

"Here's my car." Look at who was trying to change the subject.

"Oh Sakura, you look so kawaii! Wait, I need to pin this here and here, I think I should make it shorter, you might step on the dress and trip. You don't want that to happen now do you?" She asked with a couple of pins in her mouth and pinning the dress around the waist, hem, and uncut sleeves.

"I should not have sleeves on the dress, how about a clear thin strap?" Tomoyo asked adjusting the uncut sleeves.

"Do what ever you want." I replied standing as still as I could.

The dress was indeed a bit too long. Two inches of the end of the dress was on the floor even though I was standing on a stool that was five feet above the ground. The color of the dress was of a light pink color with a little bit of lavender lining the bottom of the dress. Above the chest and across it had the same lavender cloth.

"I guess I need to fix the bottom of the dress to make it better. How long do you want the dress to be?" Tomoyo was on the floor now and folding up the bottom.

"Ankel." I answered getting a bit tired. I've been standing up for almost half an hour.

"Great, you're shoe will be showing then."

"I know, seductive." I laughed at my own stupid joke.

Tomoyo didn't laughed as she kept directing me to do this and that to see if anywhere else need fitting.

"Okay, you can take it off now. I'll get it done by tonight and tomorrow you can come again and wear it."

"Sounds like fun." I "happily" said as I got off the stool and went towards the bathroom to change into my own clothes.

"So, did you guys have fun?" Syaoron asked during dinner.

"You can say talking about the dress was fun." After the day Syaoron asked me to the annual ball, I told him who was going to make my dress for me.

"Sounds like fun." Syaoron repiled before he took in his rice.

"Yeah."

"I wish I was there." I almost choked on my spoon. I looked up only to see him smiling. "You looked funny while you were choking."

"Hey, how can you be so mean! If you keep being mean to me I won't go to the ball with you!" I threatened.

"Okay, I'll be nice." Syaoron continued eating and I did the same thing too.

"Would you like more rice Sakura?" Syaoron interrupted the awkward silence after that little cat fight.

"Yes please." I politely answered. See, if Syaoron was always this nice we would be prefect together. I mean not as in a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend but...oh forget it!

"Would you like more water Sakura?" Syaoron held up my empty cup.

"Sure."

"Would you like me to refill the bowls Sakura?"

"Um...you're getting weird."

"So you don't like it either if I'm not myself." I nodded my head no.

"Good." He sat down again. What was his point?

"Syaoron, what was your point?"

"That if I was nice I'll be boring... and weird."

"But you're not that mean."

"Hey." He put his bowl down and looked at me. "Do you want me to be normal?"

"What's your definition of normal?"

"Sakura, you're impossible. Let's just eat okay?" Syaoron continued eating even without my answer.

"FINE!"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Syaoron's POV

Today was the day of the ball, but it wasn't going to start until 7 pm. It was only 9 in the morning. Sakura and I still had a long way to go.

"Let's go out for breakfast. I don't feel like cooking." Sakura finally woke up from her long sleep. Although she went to sleep early yesterday, she woke up later than me. Sakura had just gone out of the shower. Her hair was still wet as she continued drying her hair in regular clothing.

"Sure." I continued flipping through the channels trying to look for any interesting anime.

"I'll be back down in some minutes." Sakura ran back up the stairs. Probably towards her room.

"What do you want to order?" We were now at the same breakfast place when we first had breakfast out. I forget what the name is.

"Hey, why did we come here again? Are you here to flirt with that one waitress?" Sakura sat down and accusing pointed a finger at me turning it around in circles.

"Yah, do you want me to break that finger of yours?" I threatened her.

"Guilty written all over your face." Sakura laughed to herself. Sometimes I wonder to myself as to my I started developing feelings for this girl.

"Are you both ready to order?" Good thing it wasn't the same waitress.

"I would like the special." I ordered the usually.

"I'll have the same." Sakura closed her menu and answered.

"It'll be ready in a couple of minutes." The waitress quickly walked back to give the cookers our orders.

"TWO SPECIALS." I heard her yelled.

"Good thing she wasn't the same waitress as that other one or else I would be in the bathroom vomiting right now." Sakura spoke as soon as the waitress finished yelling.

"Sakura."

"What?"

She turned towards me and I winked at her. It seemed like she was taken a back a little.

I almost laughed at her but hold it in and only smiled.

"Hey, do I look like a waitress to you?" Remembering what happened last time she yelled at me.

"Some what. Oh look, our food's here." great thing the waitress came or else I don't know what Sakura would of have done to me.

I dropped Sakura off at Tomoyo's. She said they had to do some finishing touches and I was to pick her up when the party was going to start. I told her I would pick her up at 6:30pm.

I couldn't think of anything to do as soon as I was on my way home. Sakura was gone and I was pretty sure Eriol would be a some place doing something.

Without anything in mind I decided to just go home and take a long nap.

Sakura's POV

Here I was again for the third time with the dress on standing on top a stool as Tomoyo examined me from head to toe.

"Tomoyo, I think the dress is prefect! Can't I take it off already. I'm going to be wearing it a the ball for a long time too." I whined and begged.

"No, no, no, you know nothing about fashion. Now let's see, what else are you missing? The shoe, earrings, necklace, bracelets, and...I can't think of anything else, can you Sakura?" Tomoyo went on with the examination.

"I don't need all that stuff. Why can't I just borrow one of your shoe?" I didn't really care about the shoes or the jewels, I just wanted to do something more fun!

"Let's go shopping."

"Shopping!" I love shopping!

"Now. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Geesh, so demanding." I stomped into the bathroom and changed into my regular clothes.

"Tomoyo, I don't have any money! I don't have a job anymore, remember?" Tomoyo was practically pulling me into the mall as sonn as I realized I didn't have any money on me.

"I'll help pay!" Tomoyo screamed as she continued pulling. I was hugging onto the door handle.

"What are you guys doing here?" That was Syaoron's voice!

I turned around still holding onto the door tightly as if my life depended on it.

"Syaoron..." It really was Syaoron. "I need you help with dragging Sakura into the mall." Tomoyo directed.

"Why?" Syaoron asked not knowing what the situation is about.

"Tomoyo, I told you already, I don't want to go shopping anymore!" I cried.

"SAKURA! You need those stuff! You have to look the prettiest there! What if someone tries to steal Syaoron away from you!" Tomoyo, she has such a big fat mouth!

"What about me?" Syaoron was still standing where he was.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to kill you!" I let go of the door and ran after he as she ran towards the mall. "Yah! Tomoyo! Stop it right there!" I screamed as she entered the mall.

I couldn't believe she just said that! Couldn't she be quiet about it? I didn't tell her I liked Syaoron. How can I ever face Syaoron now? Why Tomoyo? Why?

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled from up front. "I got you in the mall now! Now let's go shopping!"

Oh my gosh, Tomoyo made me enter the mall! I turned back and ran.

"OWW!" I had bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized still on the floor as pain was spreading through my butt.

"Sakura, you're so clumsy." Syaoron chuckled as he helped me stand up. "Look, where you're going next time." Syaoron said while looking at me and with his pointing finger pushed my head with it.

"HEY!" My right hand shot up to my forehead forgetting about the pain in my butt.

Syaoron walked away coolly looking around the store.

I couldn't believe this guy.

"Sakura, hurry up!" Syaoron turned back around and yelled.

I grinned at him and made my way to him.

"Sakura! This on is so pretty!" Tomoyo was drooling all over the shoes I've tried on.

"It's too pink, it won't match the dress." I said looking at the high heels I was wearing.

"Okay the, let's try another one." Tomoyo gave me another set of shoes.

Syaoron was sititng in a chair reading some kind of magazine as I changed shoes. He barely look up, no he never looked up.

I looked at the next shoe. It wasn't a high one. The heels were probably one inch close to 2 inches tall. The color was was of the same color as the pink dress Tomoyo made. It was a slip on high heels. That was good. When I sat down I could just slip if off and slip it back on again.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked after I had finish putting it on.

"OMG, Sakura, it's prefect! Syaoron, don't you think so?"

Syaoron looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"The color's nice." He commented and went back to reading his magazine.

At least he said the color was nice right? Even though he said nothing else.

"Okay, let's get it!" Tomoyo snatched the heels away from me and put it in it's box. "Excuse me ma'am." Tomoyo called over one of the shoe sales women.

"Yes ma'am." The woman came over.

"We'll like to get this shoe."

"Will it be cash or checks or card?" She asked.

"Cash." Syaoron's voice over powered Tomoyo's voice. After he had spoked he took out his wallet. "How much would it be?"

"Hold on." The woman took the shoe and went over to the cash counter to check the price of the shoe. Syaoron walked over to the counter leaving me and Tomoyo behind speechless.

I watched as Syaoron handed over a couple of bills and took the bag with the shoe in it. He made his way over to us.

"I thought you were just here to carry bags?" I teased Syaoron.

"I can do both." Syaoron didn't hand me the bag as he exit the little shoe store.

Tomoyo and I both looked at each other the same time and followed Syaoron's suite.

"Sakura, these earring are so pretty! And the necklace...kawaii!" I took a look at the set of jewels Tomoyo was holding up. We were now at a jewel store and Syaoron was looking at the other jewels as well.

"It is cute." The earrings had two pearls hanging and the necklace were pearls also. Plain and simple.

"How about this one?" Syaoron held up the same kind of set. The earrings were identical light pink clear tear drops as well as the necklace.

"Syaoron, you have good taste." Tomoyo took the case from Syaoron and looked at the set.

"I must admit, you do Syaoron. You were probably a girl in your past life." I commented.

"Sure." Syaoron answered.

"Let's get this one." Tomoyo looked at me.

"I like this one too. We should get it."

"And I'll pay for it." Syaoron took the case from Tomoyo and went up to the man behind the counter.

"Syaoron..." I tried to stop him but he was already handing over the money.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Tomoyo and I went back to her home. Syaoron said he was going to stay a bit longer at the mall and get his stuff.

I forgot all about this morning. He came to the mall without knowing he was going to meet us there and we thought the same thing too. I also forgot he probably came to get something.

Tomoyo and I just got back from the mall and I was sitting down on her sofa while she went and get something to drink.

I looked at my watch and it read two o' clock. I had four more boring hours left and I didn't know what to do with it. We bought all the stuff already. What else was there to do?

Syaoron's Pov

I had to get something really quick and good thing Sakura and Tomoyo went home fast. I walked around looking for the right place. I didn't know exactly what store it would be located in but I was determined to find it.

I guess I'll stop here...I'm so tired and don't know what to write next... i didn't reread it so i guess you guys had fun dealing with the mistakes i made...


	38. Chapter 38

OKAY EVERYONE, THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!

Chapter 38

Syaoron's POV

"WOW..." That was the only word that escaped from my mouth at the first sight of Sakura climbing down from the stairs. She looked beautiful. The dress Tomoyo made her was pretty also. I guess Tomoyo could become a successful designer after all. The earrings and necklace matched her well along with the shoe. Sakura's hair was put up in a bum but with little strands of her hair falling out and little curls were seened here and there. I can see that she had put on a little bit of make up to brighten her face even more.

"So, you like it?" Sakura was jumping up a little.

"Of course he likes it, he's drooling all over his shirt."

I was...I quickly wiped it away.

"Sakura, you look pretty tonight." Eriol complemented. "And you look beautiful Tomoyo." Tomoyo blushed a little.

"Okay, we should go or else we'll be late." I interrupted.

"My lady." Eriol offered Tomoyo his elbow.

"Why thank you." Tomoyo bowed slightly and took his elbow.

Tomoyo turned back towards me and Sakura. She gave Sakura a thumb up and winked at her.

"We should get out of here too. Here." I did what Eriol did but without the cheesy words. Sakura took it and I walked her out of Tomoyo's house and into our own car.

We drove in silence towards the building that the ball was to be held at.

"You look great today..." I nervously said and mentally kicked myself. That was the stupidest word I could come up with. She looked beautiful today...not just pretty! Syaoron! What the hell is wrong with you!

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Sakura looked like she was about to crack up. "You look so nervous. Is there something bothering you?"

Was it just me or was Sakura closing in on me.

I felt the growth of sweat on my nose and forehead. The AC was on, I felt the cool wind blowing in my face, but I was heating up.

"Syaoron..." I turned to look at Sakura. She was still in her seat with a worry look occupying her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked again.

"I'm fine...oh, I have something for you." Suddenly forgetting about my heating up, with my right hand I went behind my back to the back seats. I searched for the item I bought for Sakura earlier on today.

I felt the handle of the bag and grabbed it out.

"Here." I handed the bag over to her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked taking the bag from my hands. I felt myself relaxing. I didn't feel so tensed anymore.

"Open it."

I looked ahead as I listened to Sakura reaching inside the bag. I just hope she liked it.

"OMG! A CELL PHONE!" (AN: Honestly, I just came up with that idea...all this time I had no clue what Syaoron was going to get Sakura either...) Sakura yelled happily a the sight of the black shining cell phone. Sakura looked over to me at the same time as I looked over to her. "Thanks Syaoron."

"So you like it?" I turned back to the road.

"Yeap." .

"I was going to buy you a pink one, but you have enough pink, so I bought you a black one, thought you needed a new color."

"This one's cool." Sakura opened up the phone and turned it on. "Syaoron, your picture."

Well I touched it before I gave it to Sakura. I was bored, I didn't have anything to do.

While I was playing with the phone I took a picture of myself and saved it as her screen saver. Nothing is wrong with that right?

"You look so funny." Sakura laughed at the same time as she talked.

"Hey, I took so many pictures until I found the best one." I joked, but really, I did kind of did that. "Hey, if you don't like it then I'll erase it. Give it here." I reached for the phone but she didn't let me get it.

"Oh no, I like it." Sakura smiled and closed her cell phone. She put it in her little bag that she was carrying. "Thanks again." Sakura leaned back on the chair and said.

"No problem."

Sakura's POV

Syaoron looked very handsome today. He was wearing a pretty fancy suit. Even though he always wore suits when he went to work, todays' suit was a special one. It didn't look business like. I felt like I was going to the prom!

Syaoron's suit was black with grayish strips running vertically. His tie was of a matching gray. Although Syaoron's hair was messy, his hair today looked like it was a little fixed and looked better than those other times.

I really liked the phone he got me. I desperately needed one too.

"We're here Sakura." I didn't notice Syaoron had stopped the car. This whole time I was unconsciously staring at him, I just hope he didn't notice it.

I came out of my state and took off my seat belt.

"I'll get the door for you." Syaoron hurriedly closed his door after sticking his keys into his pocket and ran to my side.

"Thank you." I climbed out of the car and Syaoron closed the door.

Syaoron looked around and I did too. There were so many cars already and the ball was to start at 7 pm. It was only 6:30pm.

"Here." I turned to Syaoron and he had his elbow offered to me. "We'll have to do this the correct way if we don't want my father to be yelling at us." Syaoron said.

"I don't want that either." I said and took his elbow once again. We walked towards the entrance and I watched as some men bowed towards Syaoron as we walked inside the big building. As soon as I was far enough in, I saw how beautiful the ball room was. It was probably the reddest room I've ever seen. Everything was red. To me, it seemed more like Valentine than an annual ball.

"Wow." I awed as I continued walking in further. Even though my parents were pretty rich, I've never been to an annual ball before and I pretty much didn't expect for it to look this good inside.

"There's too much red." Syaoron spoke from my side.

"But it's very pretty." The tables were covered with a silky looking red cloth with 4 chairs lined with gold and also with red comforters surrounding the circle like table.

"Let's get a seat." Before I could answer Syaoron had already started walking towards one of the tables I was staring at.

When we got there Syaoron slightly let go of my hold on his arm and pulled out the chair for me. I took a seat and watched as he went for the chair next to my right.

"Sakura!" I saw Tomoyo practically dragging Eriol over to our table. "I finally found you!" Tomoyo seated in the chair opposite from me and leaned in forward. Eriol took the seat next to her.

"This place is huge! There's food over there!" I looked at where Tomoyo was pointing and there was a long table with all kinds of food there. Just thinking about it made me hungry already.

"Do you guys want some drinks?" Eriol asked.

"Yes please." Tomoyo answered. Just looking at her made me happy. She looked so excited and ready to dance. Too bad this was a ball and there wouldn't be any good music to dance to but classic.

"Come on Syaoron!" Just like Tomoyo had been dragging Eriol moments ago, Syaoron was being dragged by Eriol this time.

Syaoron's POV

I wanted to sit and Eriol just had to drag me alone with him. He was the one who offered, why couldn't he get it for everone?

"Syaoron, I just heard that Ken was back. Is it true?" It's been weeks since Ken's been back and Eriol hadn't seen him at all? Really, I've forgotten all about him because I haven't seen him or heard of him for the past few weeks.

"You haven't seen him at all? He came back a couple of weeks before Sakura started school." I was starting to get mad now, I just hope I didn't see him today or ever again.

"Speaking of the devil..." Eriol pointed to the right side of me. I turned my head to look at him and he was with some girl. I didn't know who that girl was. She didn't look familiar. Ken was coming closer and closer towards me. I stood where I was and continued looking at him.

"Syaoron!" Ken spoke as he saw me and Eriol. "Hey Eriol." Eriol didn't reply and neither did I. Eriol knew what Ken did too and that had sickened the both of us and probably for the rest of our lives. "This is Mina."

"Hi." Mina smiled and greeted both of us. I didn't make any sign of acknowledgment. I continued to stare hard at Ken.

"Hi." Eriol greeted back.

"Don't worry about him, he's always been like that."

'And you've always been a sick bastard.' I thought to myself.

"We'll see you both around?" Ken stated then turned towards somewhere else. I didn't care about where he went as long as he stayed away from me and Sakura. I didn't want Sakura to know him either. Who knows what he would do to Sakura. Anything can happen and I would never forgive myself or Ken if anything ever happened to Sakura.

"Come on, let's get the drinks." Eriol nudged me as soon as Ken was out of sight. I nodded my head and we made our way towards the table where the drinks were held.

Since Sakura and Tomoyo weren't 21 yet, Eriol and I decided to get each of us a cup of some kind of red-ish, pink-ish punch rrom a bowl.

"You guys took quite a while." Sakura said at the sight of us.

"I was about to die of thirst." Tomoyo commented next.

"So, did you both meet anyone or saw anyone familiar?" I asked settling myself down at the same chair.

"No one." Sakura replied before taking a drink from her cup. "Mmmm, this is good." Sakura licked her lips.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention please?" Tony, a man that had always been the host of my dad's annual balls came on the microphone and gathered everyone's attention. "Thank you." The room was of complete silence now. "I would like to thank you all for attending this year's annual ball. If I can remember, this is Mr. Li's 15th annual ball and every year have been of great success. Without further a do, I give you the chairman of Alibi Sports Car, Mr. Li!" Everyone clapped as my dad took the podium. I barely clapped. I didn't care much about this ball.

"Thank you, thank you." My dad cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm very happy about the success that we've had to this very day and if it weren't for everyone who had been buying our cars, I don't think we'll be here to this day." It was the almost the same speech as the one from 7 years ago. "Before I turn it over to the music, I would like my son Syaoron Li, the future chairman of Alibi Sports Car, to come up and say a few words." My dad step off of the podium and everyone starting clapping waiting for me to go up, but this was not planned. I didn't want to go up there. I didn't know I was to give a damn speech!

"Come on Syaoron, everyone's waiting for you." Sakura nudged me on the left side and clapped at the same time. I looked at her and she gave me a thumb up. "Come on." Sakura urged me and pushed me by the left shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going." I whispered loud enough for her to hear and stood up.

Everyone was still clapping as I made my way towards the podium.

The walk there seemed to be forever. It seemed to never end.

As soon as it had ended, the clapping ended too.

"Ahem..." I cleared my throat not knowing what to say. "I would just like to say thank you all for coming to my father's annual ball this year." I paused and looked towards Sakura. She gave me two thumbs up. "Even though I haven't been to any of my father's balls lately, I hope that once I've become the chairman of Ailibi Sports Car, my ideas and motivation will make the company even more successful than now or before." Everyone clapped again. "And, let us just enjoy ourselves today." I finished it off. It was very short but oh well, what else did they want to hear? I was never good in giving speeches.

I stepped away from the podium as the clapping continued. I made my way towards my dad and he gave me a smile that was of warmth and of caring, one that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Before we start, Mr. Li had suggested that Syaoron and with his date, start the ball off." Tony said and shocked the hell out of me. I looked at my dad and he only gave me another urging smile.

"Damn..." I swore under my breath. Everything here was not planned.

I looked over at Sakura and she was just as shock as I was. Her face had turned into a worry look instead of the happy bright face just moments ago.

The whole room was silent and the lights started to fade. It didn't fade into totally darkness, it was dark enough to see everyone's faces clearly.

A couple of seconds later a spot light came on into the center of the ball room. I watched as it silently made its way towards Sakura. I continued to watch as she nervously looked to both her sides. I was not expecting this just like she was, but there really was no way to get out of this.

I straighten up and started down the three stairs that lead to the stage where the podium was. I was nervous as heck as I made my way closer and closer to Sakura. Just like my walk towards the podium, the walk towards her was just as long, but this one was different. Although I was nervous, I felt excitement sprouting inside of me. This was going to the be the very first time I dance with Sakura and it was the very first time we were up close with each other.

Sakura's POV

I didn't know what to do as soon as the spot light had landed on me. I didn't know what to do as I continued on looking from left to right. I was very nervous and so nervous that I heard my own heart beat. I didn't expect this to happen. I thought we were just going to dance when ever we wanted to.

"Sakura..." I looked up to see a very nervous Syaoron looking down at me. When did he made his way here? I didn't even notice it.

I watched as Syaoron stick out his right hand. It was waiting in the air, but for what?

'Oh, right.'

I nervously took my left hand from under the table and put it onto Syaoron's right hand. I just really hope I wasn't going to trip on my way to the middle or mess up in dancing!

Syaoron pulled me up from the chair. I was walking slowly next to him now making our way towards the middle of the ball room.

We reached the middle of the ball room and just then the classical music came on softly and loud. Not loud enough to make me jump out of my skin though.

Syaoron had to pull me in front of him and he was the one who first had to put his left arm around the back of my waist.

I gulped and reached with my right hand to his left shoulder. Slowly and softly Syaoron took my left hand into his right hand.

"Are you ready?" Syaoron lean down towards my ear and whispered.

I looked up at him finally and nodded.

"Okay, 1" I watched his lips as the counted off. " 2, 3."

On three he took the lead as we spun around in circles, will it seemed like it even though we weren't really turning in circles only.

"You're doing great." Syaoron whispered again into my ear. Honestly, with his smooth soft voice, he was calming me down. I didn't feel as nervous as seconds before. "And if you don't mind, you can stop the hard grip on my right hand and left shoulder."

"Oh." I guess I was too nervous that I accidentally gripped onto him too tightly. How foolish of me.

We continued dancing and more and more people joined us. I was glad. I just felt weird with me and Syaoron dancing alone.

"Sakura, don't be too nervous." Syaoron's voice came on again. I stopped looking over his left shoulder and finally looked up at him into his face.

Syaoron looked down at me also. He was starring deeply and hard at me. I starred back but at his eyes. For the first time his eyes were not as dark as those other times. His eyes now were of

a light chocolate brown, not dark like usually, almost soft. I switched my gaze to his whole face. His sharp features stood out more than ever. His perfect strong jaw line was tightly shut while his mouth was in a almost thin line, but also a smile at the same time. His cheekbones weren't those popping ones that were sharp, but it was a set of good cheek bones that made him look very handsome.

I continued starring at him not paying attention to anything around us. I forgot about everyone dancing around us and only paid attention to the person in front of me.

Slowly, I watched as Syaoron's mouth turned into a real smile just like those other times. I looked into his eyes and saw them brighten.

Syaoron pulled me in closer towards him and he set his chin on my left shoulder. What was he up to? It seemed like we were hugging and instead of dancing, but we were both still moving.

"Should I tell you something?" Syaoron asked and his breath kind of tickled my neck a little.

"What?" I asked not moving from our position.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked making sure.

"I'm sure, tell me."

"I think I like you."

At the words of Syaoron, I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. I...I didn't know if he was serious or not. Maybe he was just teasing, but Syaoron didn't seem like the person who would tease about liking someone, but at the same time I felt a spark of happiness growing inside of me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled... "I think I like you too." I let it out. I just had to.

After my words, the grip that Syaoron had around my waist grew tighter, but I didn't mind.

Syaoron lifted his head slowly and looked at me in the face with the same smile.

He started lowering his forehead and it landed on my mine softly. "Good." Syaoron whispered.

I'll continue tomorrow with more on the ball...it's not the end of the ball yet! Thanks for reading and hope you guys liked it!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Syaoron's POV

After the first dance, we both were now sitting down at our table. We didn't talk to each other. I guess it was kind of weird after some confessions.

"Ahem..." I cleared my throat and shifted in my chair to face her. "Would you like to eat something?"

"Yes, I'm starving." Sakura said.

"Great." I grabbed a hold of Sakura's right hand. "Let's get something to eat." I wanted to break this weird moment and I'll take all chances.

"Syaoron..." I turned back to look at Sakura before we moved anywhere.

Sakura looked down at our hands nervously.

I walked to her side.

"It's okay, it's not like we never held hands before."

"But people would see." Sakura whispered back this time.

"Sakura." I turned her to face me and softly dropped her hand from my left hand and I brought my hands to her arms. "I won't hold your hand if you don't want me to, but you don't have to be so nervous."

Sakura's face gave out a relief at the thought of not having to hold my hand. "I...you see...I...the thing is...I never...dated before..."

Wow, that was a surprise. Sakura never dating. That never came into mind.

"Uh...o...okay." I let go of her arms and rubbed the back of my neck and turned to my side. "I guess...I should let you get use to liking someone then." That was stupid 'get use to liking someone?' couldn't I think of anything better to say?

"Yeah, sure." Sakura didn't sound so nervous just then, instead she sounded like she was teasing me.

"Let's get some stuff to eat, I'm starving also."

"Okay." This time, without holding hands, we walked toward the long table, also covered in a long red cloth, to eat something good to eat.

Ken's POV

So far I haven't seen Meilin or Yuki, I wonder if they were going to show up. Yuki didn't have to be so scare of me. I don't know what Meilin even thought of me. I admit, I was a total bastard back in highschool, but 4 years is a lot of time for me to change.

I looked at my date, Mina. Mina was talking with some of the girls she knew here at Mr. Li's annual ball. It's been a long time since I've been to an annual ball too. Mina's relationship with me, believe it or not she's my manager in the music business. We were friends when I moved into the states. Ever since then she's been supporting me through my music career.

My eyes quickly found Syaoron and the girl he came with. She looked quite familiar, but who was she again? Honestly, she was beautiful, I wonder where Syaoron found such a pretty girl. Yuki was pretty and he managed to get her also. Syaoron, Syaoron, Syaoron, you seem to be working your magic lately.

"Ken..." Mina's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned my eyes to look back at Mina. "Hum?"

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Sure." With my left hand on her back, I lead her towards the area where I had spotted Syaoron and his date.

"I met so many people today." Mina started. "I can't believe some of my old friends from high school came here too."

"So far I haven't met anyone I know except for those two guys from earlier."

"They seem...nice." Mina couldn't find the right word to describe Syaoron or Eriol. Nice can go with Eriol, but nice with Syaoron? I don't see that ever happening.

I still remember back in high school, Syaoron was always the quiet type, but surprisingly a lot of girls were attracted to him. Every time a girl came up to him, he would flat out ignore them and walk away. He was that cold. He never gave anyone a chance, but Yuki got his heart, finally. I don't know how that happened, she probably used her body to get into Syaoron's heart, but then again Yuki wasn't that type of girl at all. Speaking of Yuki and Syaoron, I wonder why they broke up? Could it be because of the girl Syaoron was with today? Or was there actually a side to Yuki that was just recently shown? Yuki was a bit uncanny truth be told. She did kept mostly to herself in highschool.

"Ken...you seem to be out a lot today." Mina's voice interrupted my thoughts again.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Here, a plate." I looked at Mina's hands and she held out a plate. I took the plate from her and gave her a smile.

I turned back up.

"Ken..." I was looking at Syaoron. He had finally spotted me.

"Syaoron..." I said his name.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Syaoron spoke.

"I am actually, and I assume you're enjoying yourself too?" I switched my gaze from Syaoron to his date...then it struck me who she was... "It's you..."

Syaoron's date looked as shock as I was. "You're Ken right? The dude that I thought was Syaoron?"

"You know him?" Syaoron seemed just as surprise.

"Remember on the first day of school when I told you someone asked me if I had a phone? Yeah well that's him." Sakura explained. I guess they were not only dates. Sakura seemed to be flat out faithful to Syaoron.

"You met him?" Syaoron still couldn't believe it said at the same time pointing at me. Sakura nodded yes.

"Hi, I'm Mina, are you Syaoron's date?" Mina extended her hand towards Sakura.

"Yeah, are you guys friends? You and Syaoron?" Sakura took Mina's hand and asked.

"Oh, no, I just met him today when I came with Ken."

"So Syaoron, aren't you going to introduce your girlfriend to us?"

Syaoron gave me a death glare. I knew that he was wishing deep inside that I was dead and can be killed by his glare.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoron spoke after a moment of silence. So her name was Sakura.

The first time I met here she thought I was Syaoron, I should of have figured the Syaoron I knew was the one she was talking about. Even after four years, we still looked alike. That bugged the hell out of me too, and I know for a fact that also bugged Syaoron.

"We'll be going now." Syaoron with his left hand not holding the plate took Sakura's right hand and walked off.

I can see the confused face on Sakura, but she didn't ask why. Instead she went right along with him. No wonder Syaoron liked this girl. Not only was she pretty but she knew what actions to take depending on the situation.

"That was weird." Mina spoke as we continued watching them walk away with Syaoron still holding onto Sakura's hand. Syaoron wasn't rushing Sakura like seconds before, he was walking slow now. I guess Syaoron was good at controlling his anger sometimes too, but sometimes, he wasn't able to do that. I guess Sakura had a bigger affect on Syaoron then Yuki did. That was surprising. I wonder what else he was going to change just for this one girl.

Syaoron's POV

"Syaoron, what's wrong?" We were back at the table again. Anger was growing quickly inside of me. I didn't want Sakura and Ken to know each other, but I was too late. They've already met some where. I wasn't angry at Sakura, I was angry at Ken. Ken might just do anything to gain Sakura's trust and before she knew it, he would struck her in anyway he wanted. I didn't want that to happen, and since they know one another now, the only thing I can do is prevent them for knowing each other then today.

"Nothing. Let's eat." I looked up from my plate and looked at her, changing my face expression.

"You know, you're not a very good actor." Sakura picked up a crab piece from her plate and broke it in halves.

"Who said I was acting?"

"The mad expression to the happy expression, just be real with me. I'm not going get hurt. I understand, Ken upsets you, and I know you won't tell me why, but don't be happy just because you think you might ruin my day."

"I'm really fine, let's just enjoy our day, and besides, we only have four more hours until it's over."

I'll stop here for today... there's still more to be told...so i'll update maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow...don't know...


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Sakura's POV

"You guys look so cute together!" Tomoyo's voice came from behind Syaoron and I.

I don't know how she thought we were cute together when all we did was sit in our separate chairs and talk. Our hands weren't near each others' and neither were our feet.

"Syaoron, is there something your not telling me?" Eriol joined Tomoyo.

"Eriol, you and Tomoyo look cute together too. Where have you two been for the past hour and a half?" I countered back.

"Yeah Eriol, is there something you want to tell me that you're not telling me?" Syaoron gave a satisfying smile and a crock of his eyebrow. Something new was to be discover about him everyday.

"OH!(gasp) YOU GUYS ARE DATING!" Eriol covered his mouth and pointed from me to Syaoron and from Syaoron back to me again.

"Are we?" I asked.

Eriol stopped what he was doing and stood still. It was quite long actually. I think he was thinking. What was he thinking about?

"Wait..." Eriol finally spoke. "So you guys are not dating?"

"Eriol, come on let's go." Tomoyo started dragging Eriol by the arm.

Eriol started protesting. "No, wait, I haven't gotten the answer yet! I'm confused!"

Eriol, was he really that dense?

Syaoron and I both looked at each other while giggling to ourselves.

"Eriol came be kind of um...stupid...no...that's too mean and rough...he can be so dense...yeap, dense sometimes." Syaoron probably read my mind again.

"I was thinking the same thing too." I took a sip of my punch afterwards. I looked around the room and spotted someone who looked very familiar. Too familiar. She was walking right towards us.

"Yuki..." I said as she step up close enough to me and Syaoron. At the sound of her name Syaoron looked around also.

"Sorry to interrupt your specially moment here, but can I have a word with Syaoron?" Yuki asked getting right down to the point. I haven't seen her all day at all until today. Did she just happen to get here late?

"Yuki, we had our talk already. I don't want to go down that road again." Syaoron answered. It was oblivious in Syaoron's eyes that he didn't want to talk to Yuki or see her.

"Syaoron, it's not about us. It's something else." Yuki said. So if it wasn't about them then what was it about?

"What ever it is, it can wait." Syaoron spoke.

"Syaoron, go, I know that it's as important as it sounds." Before Yuki tried to convinced Syaoron any farther, I spoke instead. Maybe it was really important. Urgent enough for her to keep asking Syaoron to have a talk with her.

Syaoron looked at me and took and sigh. "All right. Talk."

"Alone." Yuki started walking away.

Syaoron turned to look at me and I turned to look at him after seeing Yuki's retrieving back.

"I'll be back." Syaoron said.

"And I'll have to wait." I teased.

Syaoron quickly grabbed my right hand and before I could pull it away he planted a kiss on my the back part of my hand.

Syaoron quickly got out of his chair and followed Yuki's lead.

I laughed to my self quietly and couldn't believe Syaoron had that part of him inside.

The first time I've met Syaoron, I didn't even think he could be this kind of person. To see that he has change so much was quite a big shocker. But I liked the kind Syaoron than the mean Syaoron. Now all he need to do was not be as cold as he was to me before to other people, but I don't see that ever happening.

"So, where's Syaoron?" I looked up to see Ken smiling down at me. Although Syaoron and Ken looked alike, Ken's smile different from Syaoron's. Everytime Syaoron smiled it seemed like he was grinning or smirking and Ken's smile right now was actually what you would call a smile. His teeth weren't showing or anything, but his smile was quite brighter, not that Syaoron's smile doesn't bright up our moments.

"Oh, he went somewhere." I said as I was getting ready to get up also. After finding out that Ken bothered Syaoron, it seemed to me even though Syaoron didn't say anything, I knew it was best for me to stay away from this guy named Ken Li.

----------- --------------------

Syaoron's POV

I followed Yuki to somewhere more private in the building.

Finally she stopped walking and turned towards me.

"What is it?" I stopped where I was, a good three feet away from her.

"Why so far away?" Yuki asked instead of getting to the point.

"What is it that you have to talk about?"

------ -------

Sakura's POV

I answered Ken and stood up successfully.

"Seems like you're in a rush."

"Yeah, to get away from you." I made it seem like a joke, but at the same time it was the truth.

"Can we talk?"

"Sorry. I really have to get somewhere."

------------- ---------------

Syaoron's POV

"Did you know Sakura have a brother?"

"What?" Sakura had a brother all this time? She didn't even mention anything about a brother. I didn't see any pictures that she have of another man.

"That's not all." Yuki continued. "He..."

---------- -----------------

Sakura's POV

"Wait!" Ken came to my side and grabbed onto my left arm with his right hand.

"Let go!" I tried to shake my arm free from his grip, but it really wasn't any use.

"I just need to talk to you about something."

------- ---------

Syaoron's POV

"He owns one of the biggest car design in Japan. Have you ever heard of Enterprise Creation?"

That name...I know what it was. It was one of the best car designer company, even more successful than ours. He was basically one of the most respected company, even my dad respected that company.

After I didn't answer Yuki she went on.

"He's..."

----------- --------------

Sakura's POV

"No, I don't have the time." I said trying to get his hold on my off my arm with my right arm. I was getting quite anger now that he wouldn't let go of me.

We were making quite a scene. Even if the music still played in the back ground, a lot of people were gasping and pointing at us. No doubt were they trying to make up their own stories about what happened between us. But there was nothing going on between us, nothing!

"Let go of her." That voice didn't belong to Syaoron's. Actually it sounded quite familiar. Very familiar.

My eyes getting watery from frustration I looked up to see who that voice belonged to.

---------------- -------------------

"He's here. Tonight." Why was Yuki telling me this. So what if he came to one of my dad's annual ball, I was sure he came here often. "And he's here to take Sakura back with him."

"What!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What the hell do you mean he's here to take Sakura back?"

"He didn't hear about his parent's death and still thought Sakura was in safe hands. He just found out not a week ago."

"I've gotta go." I turned around quickly and sprinted back to Sakura's and mine table. If I was too late and he found Sakura first, Sakura might of have left without me seeing it first. I had to prevent that.

----------- ---------------------------

Sakura's POV

"TOUYA!" My eyes watered even more at the sight of my older brother. It was really Touya. He was really there!

"I said, let go of her arm." Ken didn't see to know that Touya was my brother. Ken made no sign of letting go of my arm. "Fine, you want to play it the hard way?"

Before I could blink Touya had already came up to Ken and punched him somewhere. I didn't see because I had my eyes closed tightly. I didn't want to see one of my brother's fight again and it had to involve with me again. Every fight he had, had to deal with me. I was so tired of that.

I felt the grip on my left arm being taken off and this time someone pulled onto my right arm.

I opened my eyes and it was Syaoron. He pulled me to the front of him. I was now facing him. Chest to chest and eye to eye. Had he heard that what Ken was doing?

Syaoron took his eyes off of me and looked at he fight that was still going on behind me.

I turned around to look also.

Ken was getting a pretty bad beating. There was blood coming from his head and nose. Even his mouth. All these years Touya still did pretty bad damages. Nothing had really change about him.

Ken was on the floor while Touya grabbed onto his suit and continued punching his face.

I really couldn't take it any more and just like always, I was the one who had to break up the fight.

I quickly walked over to Touya's and Ken right side. Touya was still going at it. I slowly took my hands and grabbed onto Touya's right arm. I felt his muscle tensed up in my hands and he stopped.

"Touya, just stop it." I spoke through my wet face. I had been crying and I didn't even know that until I had finally stop Touya. My mind was so focus on Touya that I forgot everything.

I released my hands from his arm and he slowly stood up.

Ken who hadn't excepted his beatings roughing wiped his blood on his mouth with his right hand and glared at Touya.

Touya turned and looked at me and before I knew it Touya pulled me in for a tight hug. "How you doing Sakura?" He asked in a soft voice. The voice he always used when someone had picked on me or hurt me.

I didn't answer him. I continued to cry even harder this time. I couldn't believe it was Touya. It's been what, 10 years since I've last saw him? Right after high school and at a young age he had went out of states to go to school and I hadn't heard from him since. I didn't even know he was here in Japan.

After a couple of seconds we pulled apart. I was still crying. Tears of happiness and tears of anger, still fully not recover for what Ken had caused. What was up with him? He acted cool and before I knew it he was being disrespectful.

My eyes quickly scanned the room for Syaoron, but he had disappear. Where was he? He was just there a moment ago.

I looked behind me, but he wasn't behind me either. Had he walked off? Right when I needed him the most?

"Sakura, I'm here to take you back."

What? Did I hear him correctly?

------------- ----------------

okay, i'll end here for today. Thanks for reading you guys! i didn't reread so i don't know what kind of mistakes i made, put you guys are smart enough to fit in the right words, well gotta go!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sakura's POV

"WHAT? No, I can't." I cried and turned around to look for Syaoron.

I turned back towards my brother. "I've gotta go." I slipped of my shoe and held onto it and pulled up my dress.

As soon as I got a hold on my shoe I ran off in Touya's direction seeing that it was the direction I last saw Syaoron.

"Sakura, wait!" I heard my brother yells but I didn't turn back. I had to find Syaoron. Why did he disappear? Why? Was it because of went back to find Yuki? Was it because he found Ken holding my wrist and thought wrong? But Syaoron wasn't like that, there must of have been something else, but what?

"Sakura!" I heard my brother's last yelled and continued on running somewhere with my eyes scanning for Syaoron.

---------------- ---------------------

Syaoron's POV

Sakura's brother was here to take her back and I just know she would go. Who would think she would stay after their hug? They seemed to have missed each other so much. Not to mention Touya is the only family Sakura have left. Why didn't I think that Touya was Sakura's brother? They both are Kinomotos, why didn't I catch on to that earlier?

After witness the hug, I had walked away. I didn't want to see her agree to go with her brother, especially not on the night I've just told her I had feelings for her. Not only did I have feelings for her I cared a lot about her too. Even though it wasn't love yet, as soon as she left, I just know it would hurt like hell.

I stopped walking and lean my head against the a cold wall. I was probably somewhere near the entrance or in the back. I didn't know where I was, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

I leaned my head against the cold wall and thought. I thought about all the times I've had with Sakura. The first time I've hit her to the first time I ate her food. We didn't have a bond then, but now, we had a huge bond and it was going to be ruin seconds from now. Right now Sakura would probably be hugging her brother back and telling him she agreed to go and live with him, but what if she said no? Then again I didn't know how much feelings she have for me either. If I think about it anything can happen.

Before I could turn around something...more like someone...hugged me from behind. Pink slip on high heels came into my view at the waist.

"Syaoron..." It was Sakura, but was she crying? She was shaking as she held onto me.

I slowly shifted my body to face hers. Sakura's head was buried in my chest. She was really crying.

Why was she here? I thought maybe she would go with Touya and forget about me, but she was really here and I think I might have the answer to if she was going to leave me or not.

I raised my arms and I hugged her back, but a little bit tighter than hers.

My left hand went up to smooth the back of her head. I didn't know what to say or what to think. I was quite taken aback.

We stood like this for a while not saying anything. Sakura's crying has stopped for a while now, neither one of us wanted to let go.

(CLICK, CLICK, CLICK) Someone was taking steps towards us. I looked up to see Touya. He had on a serious, but unreadable expression. What was going on in his head I didn't know, and I might not want to know. Touya seemed like the protective kind and who knows how far he actually might go beating up someone. I think witnessing Ken's beat up was enough information.

Sakura let go of me and turned around. I was forced to let go of her also.

"Touya, I really can't go." Sakura started first.

"So you can't go because of him?" Touya shot back.

"I...no...I don't want to go." Sakura started. "I still have school and you own that big company of yours now and I will only be in the way. I really can't go Touya, pleas try to understand."

"Sakura..." Touya was cut by Sakura.

"I don't want to go okay! I know that you think I'm not happy at where I am, but I am very happy where I am."

"What? Almost getting killed by being locked up in a refrigerator? You spent at least three times in the hospital in less than four months! How do I know you're going to safe or won't end up in the hospital again huh? And what about that guy that was harassing you?"

"I don't even know him! The hospital stuff are accidents! Don't you understand at all?" Sakura yelled this time.

"Sakura!" Touya shouted back. He let out a deep breath. "Fine, but I have to have a talk with Syaoron first."

"How do you know Syaoron?" Sakura asked and I wondered the same thing too.

"Doesn't his father own Alibi Sports Car?" That was Touya's only answer and his gaze switched from Sakura to me. "I want a talk with him now." Touya turned around and walked away. I guess I had to follow him then.

"Sakura, it's going to be okay." I assure her. "Let's see what your brother has to say, I promise I would do anything to get you to stay all right."

Sakura turned to look at me. She gave out a small smile and only nodded.

I took one last look at her and followed Touya who was almost out of my eye sight.

------------ ----------------

Sakura's POV

I was still at the area I first saw Syaoron's head leaning against the wall. It has been at least thirty minutes and they still weren't done yet. I was getting impatient. Does it really take this long just to have a talk?

---------------- --------------------

Touya's POV

I was sitting face to face with Syaoron, the only thing separating us was a small square table. He didn't seem like a bad person, but he looked a hell of a lot like that bastard I beat the living hell out of. I wasn't so sure if Syaoron was the opposite of that bastard. He could of have been a great actor and fooled Sakura all this time.

We continued sitting is silent as I stared at him trying to figure out what kind of person he was. He had the same look in his face also. The longer I looked he didn't seem like the type of person who would befriend someone quickly nor back down easily, but when he was with Sakura, his face expression soften a whole lot. Maybe Sakura had a big affect on him. I wonder how he would feel if I took Sakura away from him? Would he be sad? Angry? Just go on with life? Or not care?

"So..." I started out first. "What's your relationship with Sakura?"

"I'm her boyfriend." He answered in the same tone as mind. Bored with anger, or did he always sound like that? He didn't look angry.

"Since when?"

"Today."

"Today?" If it's only been for one day, then why would Sakura be so upset if she was to leave him? He seemed upset at the thought of me taking Sakura away, but now he wasn't showing it. What ever he was feeling, he was great at hiding it. "If it's only been today, why would it bother you if she went with me?"

"It won't bother me" Syaoron leaned in towards me a little. "It would hurt me instead." Syaoron leaned back on his chair. He didn't feel any shame in saying that straight out; or maybe he thought he could try to sound like he cared about Sakura and have her stay and let him do gods know what to Sakura. One thing I wasn't so sure about yet was if he was actually that kind of person.

"So it'll hurt you?" He didn't make any movement. "You know, talking and acting like that wouldn't really help convince me that you want Sakura as much as she wants you."

"So you want me to lie?" Syaoron shot back.

This guy was really not the kind of guy that would go down easy, just like I've suspected. That was a good thing in fact. Someone who backed down easily and didn't fight for the things they want wasn't suitable for Sakura. Someone who hid who they really was, wasn't a good thing either.

"Why do you like Sakura?" I asked.

"Because she's who she is." This guy was stubborn also. I could really lose patient easily if I was to ever become business partners with him.

"Because she's who she is." Syaoron didn't make any movement either. "I'll be going now."

I stood up from my chair and looked as Syaoron's face turned into a shocker.

Syaoron stood up also. "You can't go yet."

"Why?" I asked fixing the collar on my shirt and not looking at him either.

"Because Sakura can't go with you."

"Who said you have the right to say who she was going to stay with or not?" I asked this time looking at him.

"I'm not saying she can't or can stay, I want her to stay and you know it for yourself she wants to stay."

I looked at him for a while. This person probably really care a lot about Sakura, but how can I trust him or believe him? I don't even know anything about him, but his name and what his job is.

Without pushing in my chair I walked towards the door. I felt the eyes of Syaoron follow me and those eyes seemed to be burning in anger, he was really good in keeping it in.

Without even looking at him once, I opened the door and walked out.

---------------- --------------------------

Sakura's POV

I decided to sit down on the floor seeing that this little talk might take a while. My shoes were still off and I put it next to my left. I held up the little bag I had around my left wrist this whole time. I kind of forgot about it. In it was the black cell phone Syaoron bought me. I opened the little pink bag and took out the cell phone. The battery was still full and Syaoron's picture was still there, but would Syaoron still be here for me in person? I hope I didn't have to go and I really hope their talk went all right. Knowing Syaoron and Touya who knows what can go on in there? They can probably have a fight and no one would even know, or they can be glaring each other until someone's glared burned the other person to ashes.

I closed the cell phone and put it into the pink bag again.

(CLICK, CLICK, CLICK)

I heard foot steps and looked up to see Touya. He looked angry. Maybe their talk didn't go so well, but my heart beat was quickening in anticipation. I wanted to know if Touya was going to let me stay or not.

I quickly stood up not knowing what to do or say.

Touya continued walking towards me and I continued to hear the sound of my beating heart.

My heart continued beating as Touya stood in front of me. He still had the angry face expression. I couldn't live with Syaoron anymore?

Touya put his left arm around my shoulders and started walking. I walked with him. I guess I really had to go with Touya.

We exit the building and his car, a black car with his driver with the back seat open, was there waiting for us. I wanted to get away from Touya's hold and run back towards Syaoron, but I knew that would only anger my brother and he would probably lock me up inside a house or room. I didn't want either.

I guess if I couldn't stay with Syaoron at least I was still able to see him.

We stopped in front of the opened door. Touya let go of my shoulder and turned me to face him. He gave me a small smile. Without me knowing he rubbed the top part of my head with his right hand. Just like when I was a little kid, and I always hated it because it always missed up my hair.

Touya brought down his hand and bended down to my eye level. Touya was tall and probably two heads taller than me, I didn't know, he was just too tall for a Japanese guy.

"You're very different now Sakura, not like ten years ago. You were like what? 7, 8? I guess I'm still stuck back ten years ago." Touya took a deep breath and exhaled. "You grew up so fast!" Touya teased and I couldn't help but laughed a little with him. What was he up to and getting to?

"You take care now, all right." Touya said and quickly went inside the car.

'Okay, what just happened?' Touya was going and without taking me? Wait, something was wrong here.

"Excuse me miss." His driver spoke and interrupted my shockness.

"Uh..." I backed out of the way.

"Take care okay, and stay in school." Touya said one last time before the car door was slammed shut.

I still couldn't believe what was happening. Did I wanted to stay with Syaoron so bad that I actually imagined Touya letting me stay with Syaoron?

Still shocked I turned around to see Syaoron leaning on the door with his arms crossed. He wasn't smiling or anything but just standing there.

"Oww..." I guess I pinced myself a little bit too hard and yelled a little bit to loud, because Syaoron quickly step away from the door and made his way towards me.

--------------- ---------------------------

Syaoron's POV

As I walked towards Sakura, seeing that she had probably pinched herself too hard, the words Touya had said moments ago ring in my ears.

-------------------- -------------

Flash Back

Touya was really walking away. I quickly stood up from my chair and went after him. For some reasons I just couldn't let him take Sakura away from me, not now or ever.

"Wait." I said at his retrieving back.

Touya stopped walking and looked over his shoulders. "What else do you want to say?"

"I know that you don't think I would be a good enough person to take care of Sakura, but I want you to at least see that I really do care about Sakura and she feels the same way. How do you think she would feel if you were to take everything away from her? Isn't losing her parents enough already?"

Touya turned back towards me.

Before I knew it I was slammed against the wall, Touya had a hold on my front shirt just right below my neck.

"And you think I haven't lost much?" Touya was furious and I could see it in his eyes. His face was growing a little bit red too.

"You've lost as much as Sakura, but would you enjoy seeing her go through pain again? Seeing her in the hospital for a total of two times, did you think I enjoyed it? No, not even one bit okay. I had to witness every accident that brought her to the hospital and it teared me apart. You probably think I'm just like those other guys, asking her to stay with me so I can control every aspect of hers, but that's where you're wrong, because every day I look after her the best I can and try to prevent her from any kind of danger. I don't just let her go where ever she wants and not worry about what might happen to her. I care about her as much as you do and if that isn't enough, I know that I can do more."

Touya's grip slowly lessen around my shirt. Pretty soon I was standing face to face with him again. He still had the look of anger, but his face went back to its normal color.

"If I ever find Sakura hurt because of you, I'll kill you personally myself." I continued to stare at Touya, even when the only thing I saw was his retrieving back.

End of Flash Back

--------------- ----------------------

"I think it's time we go home." I said after knowing Sakura was going to be fine.

"I think so too."

----------- -----------------

so the ball's over and... i'll update tomorrow...i didn't reread it so sorry for the many mistakes! bye and thanks for reading!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Sakura's POV

It was a Tuesday afternoon and it's been at least three weeks since the ball. During those three weeks I haven't seen Yuki or Ken. I saw him on the first day of school, but since then I haven't seen him on school campus. Did he go to Soho College or did the girl he was with go to this college and he came here often to pick her up?

I was in the same spot as always waiting for Syaoron to pick me up. Like always, five minutes after two pm, his car would be seen driven towards me. Right now was one of them.

"Hey." I opened the passenger door and got inside. I put on my seat belt.

"Hey." Syaoron said and as soon as I shut the door he drove off to the direction of the house. "So, how was school?"

"Boring as usual. A test coming up this Friday. I have to study, study, study!" I said in a fake happy voice with a fake happy face.

Syaoron grinned and looked over to me. "I'll cheer you on." Syaoron looked back to the road before we got into an accident.

"Yeah, you do that and I'll ace the test."

-------------------- --------------------

We reached the house and we both got out of the car. Like always Syaoron would walk me to the door and before he left he gave me a peck on the cheeks. Just like every time, I would burn up and quickly get inside the house not looking back.

I sat on the sofa. Like every week, I was bored to death. I never had anything to do, but study and homework. Only four weeks of school have past and I was already bored out of my life.

Since my mind was on school, then I might as well do my homework then.

I gathered my lazy self off the sofa and went up to my room to work.

----------------------- ---------------------------------------

Syaoron's POV

After I have drop Sakura off at home, I went straight to work just like every other day.

I was almost finished with my drawings, I just needed to do some final touches on them and as soon as I was done with them, next week on Monday, I was to present it to my father and my father's partners.

I parked my car in my regular parking spot, right outside of the entrance. I grabbed my suit case from the back seats. I exit my car and locked it with the small control in my hands.

On my way to the office like any regular day, the employees said good morning while I gave no sign of acknowledgment.

"What the?" As soon as I opened the door to my office, Ken was in there. He had his arms crossed over his chest starring out the window behind my desk. He turned forward to face me at the sound of the door and grinned at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked into my office and shut the door behind me.

As I got closer towards him, there were a couple of visible red marks on his face. I guess Touya did him good. I wished I was the one who did that.

Without answering, Ken came from behind the desk and walked towards me with the same grin. What the hell was with this person? I don't see him for a couple of weeks and just when I thought he might stop bothering me he shows up. What did he want this time?

Ken stopped walking as soon as he was one feet away from me. He stood there this time with his hands behind his back just starring at me. Weirdo.

"What the hell is it that you want? You're wasting my time." I tilted my head up a little and asked getting impatient already with his weirdness.

"What ever happened to you and Yuki?" What the hell was he talking about? "Why did you guys break up?"

"That's none of your business." I answered knowing that familiar feeling that was growing inside of me.

"Okay then. I'll see you next Monday." I forgot Ken was going to be there at the meeting too. He was the son of my dad's brother and partner in this business.

But something fishy was going on here. Why the hell would Ken just come into my office and wait for me just to ask why me and Yuki broke up? But then again, Ken was the kind of person who was never trustworthy. Nothing he did or say was the truth.

"You know your way out." I said and set aside. Without waiting for him to exit the room, I strolled over to my desk and had a seat. Before I looked up, the door was slammed shut.

---------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

"I'm coming!" It's been at least two and a half hours since Syaoron have gone to work and I've been home. Someone was knocking on the door and I yelled as I ran down the stairs making lots of noise. With my breath still heavy, I unlocked the door and swung opened the door.

"Yuki..."

---------------- ---------------------------------------

"Here's some a coke. I don't have anything to drink here sorry." I set the coke in front of her. We were sitting in the kitchen. I sat across from her and wondered what she was up to. She didn't come and visit me on daily bases, actually she never came at all. Why did she suddenly come over?

"It must be a shocker that I'm the one visiting you of all the people." She got that right. I was thinking it was going to be Tomoyo, but it wasn't. "I'll get right down to the point as why to I am here." Yuki said while opening the can of coke. That was a good sign right? She was welling to drink the coke I offered her.

I continued to sit and stare at her. What ever she had to tell me was probably something important, or maybe not at all.

"I'll start out by saying, I quit work over at Syaoron's." I was quite shock. I looked at her even closer than before. I knew that Yuki had been one of their best models at Alibi Sports Car, but why quit? "I decided to move to the states and start on something new." So she didn't want to work with cars anymore and she was planning to move to the states? Did Syaoron know about this? "And the other day, Syaoron knew Touya was here because I over heard a conversation between him and some guy when I went to his company to pick up some drawings they were welling to share with Alibi." So that's how she knew. I guess Touya and Yuki had no relation then. "That's really all I came here to tell you." This was short. "And Syaoron will know soon, because I turned in my resignation letter today."

"But why?" I asked still feeling a little shock.

"It'll be better that way. It'll be easier for me to forget every thing here in Tokyo. Oh yeah, I'll be leaving this Friday."

"So soon?" I couldn't believe she was leaving so soon.

"You know something." She paused to take a long look at me before she spoke. "I think I know why I didn't like you." Didn't like me? So did it meant she liked me now?

"What?"

"You seem to forgive everyone who's done you wrong." She leaned in forward a little bit. "That's why all I can really say is sorry."

I was taken a back a little. She hated me just for that? Was I suppose to hold a grudge against everyone?

"I think that's why Syaoron likes you." Yuki said and stood up from her chair. I quickly stood up from my chair too.

I walked her to the door. Yuki quickly put on her shoes and opened the door.

"Oh, and before I go, don't ever trust Ken. He's still the bastard from four years ago." I was confused. The same Ken that Syaoron didn't feel comfortable with?

I confusedly nodded my head yes. "Okay."

"Syaoron hasn't told you yet?"

"No..." What was it about Ken that I didn't know about? Was he that dangerous?

"You should ask Syaoron to tell you, but no matter what, stay as far away from him as you can. He's up to no good."

"I will."

"After seeing him at the annual ball a couple of weeks ago, I don't think he have change at all." Yuki turned on her heels and walked out of the house. I watched her go towards her car and unlock the door from the driver's seat. "I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around too." I said and as soon as she started pulling out of the drive way I turned around and closed the door.

My mind went back to Yuki's warning. I really needed to ask Syaoron what it was about Ken that no one trusted.

--------------- --------------------------

this is all I'm going to write today, i might not be updating like usual anymore, i'm lazy and getting tire of his story, does anyone want to continue it for me? please?


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Syaoron's POV

It was time for the meeting and I was soon going to present my drawings. For some odd reasons today Ken was presenting his first, and if that wasn't bad enough, Touya was here also. This was the first time he ever came to observed the drawings we presented to our partners. I was quite surprise when I saw him here too. As soon as Ken's slide show started some kind of fast beat music came on.

"I have a couple of drawings here that I thought might be a little bit of use and might catch your interest." Ken started off. Soon the room went dark as the computer was set up to show his slide show.

"The first car I've designed is a car that I like to call Hard Drive. Not only does the drawing look sporty and tough, but so will the horse power." The first car design he had was pretty good truth be told. I guess he wasn't such a bad drawer after all.

"You're going to love the next drawing." Before Ken switch to the next picture he flashed me a quick and evil grin.

The music continued as he clicked onto the next one.

At the sight of the next picture I couldn't believe it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I shot up from my chair and yelled. I couldn't believe Ken was showing a clip of my drawings. How the hell did he come up with it?

"Syaoron, sit down!" My dad said harshly from his seat.

I didn't sit down. Instead I continued yelling. "Ken, how the fuck did you get my drawings?" I demanded some answers. He was going beyond the thin line between us. Copying my work was pushing it.

"I have no clue what you're talking about?" That bastard said from where he was. The stupid music he had on was still going on and on in the back ground; and it was irritating me like hell..

"Syaoron, sit down right now!" My dad was almost yelling.

"I'm asking you one more time, how the hell did you get my drawings?" I asked with my fist clutched as tight as it could. Ken was really asking for it.

"Just continue on." Touya said from his seat.

This fucker wasn't going to say anything. There was really no use in my yelling and demanding. I angrily sat down in my seat.

"As I was saying..." I watched and became even angrier when he showed at least two other drawings exactly like mine after the first one he had shown. This bastard was going to get it after this meeting.

"Syaoron, your presentation?" My father turned towards me, looking like he had forgotten my outrage just moments ago.

"I don't have a presentation today." I said and continued my glares at Ken. He was really going to get it. He's change all right, he's change into a total fucker.

"If that's so then I guess we can now adjourn then." Everyone in the room stood up from the seats except for me.

Ken was acting like he didn't sense my glares or the anger and hatred for him. Luckily Ken was going to be the last man to exit the room.

I shot up from where I was sitting and quickly blocked the door with my right arm.

I didn't look up at him, he was smart enough to know what was going to happen next.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." I still didn't look up from him and I could see Touya looking at the commotion I was making from where I was. He was just a couple of feet away from the opened door. Good thing he was the only one there.

"What proof do you have?" Ken answered.

I finally took my arm away from the door frame and looked up to him. I was exactly his height and size. The only difference was he was a loser.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, how the fuck did you get my pictures?" My hands were in a ball again.

Ken looked off somewhere in the room and turned back to look at me and grinned. I swear, I was getting so tired of his grin that I might actually go as far as to cutting his lips off. "If you weren't so stupid then maybe you could of noticed something different about your office."

Ken swifted past me and exit the room.

I turned my head somewhere else in the room and with so much anger I turned around swiftly and went after Ken.

Quickly I grabbed onto his right shoulder and turned him roughly around. Before he could react I punched him in the face.

I grabbed a hold of his collar with both of my hands and slammed him up against the wall as hard as i could.

A little blood was visible on the edge of his side of the lips. He looked angry now. I still had my hands clutched onto his collar. This bastard wasn't getting away this easily.

"The fuck!" Ken yelled with spat of spit on my face.

"Why the hell did you stole my drawings?" I asked again.

"Even if I did what proof do you have?" Ken asked wiping the blood from his mouth.

I pulled him away from the wall and slammed him again against the wall.

"If you weren't so stupid you could of have noticed the little camera wired to the small corner of your window." I was about to punch him again until my father's voice came on.

"Syaoron! Let go of him!" I stopped my hit, but I still hadn't let go of his shirt. He needed another good beating.

A second later I heard some foot steps walking towards us. It was my father of course. What the hell did he see in this bastard?

My dad, with both of his arms, tried to separate Ken and I. He was pretty strong, but I still didn't let go of Ken's collar. My dad wasn't stopping. Since my dad was so worked up in separating us, I slammed Ken one more time against the wall and let go of his collar. I took a couple of steps back. I heard another set of foot steps and turned up to see Ken's father charging towards him. He looked really pissed off and angry.

This next thing I knew was hearing a loud slam. Ken had just been slapped by his father.

"Ken, what the hell is wrong with you? I thought you came up with all those ideas." My uncle yelled. "And then to hear from your own mouth that you stole the ideas from Syaoron? How am I suppose to trust your work from now on? You could of have wired a lot of people's room and stole their ideas." Maybe he's been doing that all his life.

The reason why he was in my office last time was to wire my room and steal my ideas? Did he really think he could get away with it? Did he think I was that stupid to not notice my own drawings? One more that was different about us. He didn't think twice before he did anything and still doesn't.

I looked over to where Touya was still standing against the wall watching the whole thing. He didn't move one bit at all. It seemed like he was expecting this to happen the whole time. He was waiting to see what would happen between me and Ken. If Touya thought I ever let things like this just slide, then I've just proved him wrong.

I went back inside of the meeting room and grabbed my profolio and my coat from the back of the chair.

As soon as I opened the door again I came face to face with Touya. Ken and his dad, along with my dad were off somewhere already. That was quite quick.

"Let's talk." Touya spoke first. I didn't nod or anything but follow him to the place he wanted to talk at.

It turned out to be the building's roof top. I wonder how he knew about this? Was he going to push me off the roof? No, I don't think Touya was that kind of person. He seemed bad enough to kick someone's ass, but to murder someone didn't fit him well.

"How's Sakura doing?" Touya started as soon as we were facing the city of Tokyo.

"Fine." I answered.

"How's she dealing with our parents' death?"

"She's depress about it, but she's improving." There had been some times when I caught her crying. But since she's been busy with school she hadn't been able to think about her parents.

"I'll have to move to the states soon." Touya was moving? "I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"So you want me to tell Sakura for you because you won't be able to tell her yourself?"

"Not really." Touya paused to inhale deeply then exhaled. "I want to know where you both live so I can spend one last day with her before I go."

He was going to leave Sakura. I just know Sakura would break down. It would probably seemed to her she wouldn't have any one left that was close to her.

"Don't you think it'll be better if you told her yourself?" I asked.

"That'll be hard for me, but I'll try. So..." Touya turned to look at me the first time since we've gotten up here. "Are you going to give me her address or not?"

------------------ -------------------------------

i'll stop here and one or maybe two more chapters left only, i know it's going to be a not good chapter, but at least it's going to be a happy ending? maybe...she might die, he might die, who knows...i'll update again tomorrow, hope yah enjoy!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Syaoron's POV

Touya nearly fainted when I told him Sakura lived with me, in the same house.

I was practically running back down the stairs to my office.

But at the end I did give him Sakura's and my address. He was on his way there. I was stuck at work, but that was good, if I went home now and Sakura wasn't home, I would be bored out of my mind.

------------- ---------------------

Sakura's POV

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I made my way to the door. Someone was knocking on the door. Today didn't seem like a day I would get any visitors. I was up in my room like always doing my homework.

Before I opened the door I stopped to catch my breath. I gotta start working out, I was out of breath already.

As soon as I opened the door, I came face to face with an unexpected person. It was Touya. What was Touya doing here? Was he going to take me back? How did he get the address?

I was scared to find out what he was doing here, but at the same time I was clad. It's been such a long time since I've seen him, and the last time I saw him wasn't really a good reunion.

"Touya, what are you doing here?" I asked kicking myself out of my own thoughts.

"Let's get out of here for a while." Touya answered. That really wasn't the answer I was looking for by the way.

"What?"

"Come on!" Touya pulled me by my right arm out of the house.

"Touya, wait! Wait!" I yelled as I tried to take his hands off of my right arm.

Touya stopped before going down the stairs and turned around.

"What?"

"I'm not wearing any shoes."

Touya looked down to my feet and laughed sheepishly. He must of have made a fool out of himself. Touya let go of my arm.

"Go find some shoes."

"Geesh Touya, you're so demanding. I wonder how you're ever going to find a girl who won't be afraid of you." I teased and went back inside the house.

I put on my socks and next my shoes. I exit the house and closed the door. I locked it before I went into Touya's car. He was already in the driver side with the car started. Boy was he in a rush today. Why was he though?

"So where are we going?" I asked as we pulled out of the drive way.

"Somewhere." That was his only answer. I guess after all these years Touya haven't change at all.

(Flash Back)

It was my 8th birthday and before he went of somewhere to go to school, he had decided to take me somewhere.

"Touya, where are we going?" I remember asking Touya while he drove out of my parents drive way.

"Somewhere." That was his only answer.

For the rest of the drive there it was quiet, like usually. We never really talked much when we both were in a car together. I guess brother and sister are just made to have nothing in common, especially of you're a decade apart.

I remember it being one of my boring-est ride ever. Why couldn't mom drive us? If it was mom I would be having a fun time already. Mom was someone who would talk about almost everything, just as long as it was appropriate. But Touya! Ergh, I don't know what's wrong with him, but he prefers quiet. No wonder he never had a girlfriend. I wouldn't want to date someone who wanted peace and quiet every time we went out.

It was so boring that I actually fell asleep. I slept the whole ride to our destination.

(End of Flash Back)

Touya's POV

Just like that day before I left Sakura and my parents to go to school in the states, Sakura fell asleep on the way there. I hope she still liked the place I was taking her.

Ten years a really long time, but some times, not much changes occur. I just hope her taste in things didn't change just yet.

We only a block away from Sakura's favorite place as a little kid. As I turned into the parking spots I looked for a parking space. There were quite a lot of people here today, but luckily there were a few parking space.

I quickly parked in one of the spaces near the entrance.

"Sakura..." I nudged her on the shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes." I couldn't help it but laugh to myself. She always thought she was in bed every time she fell asleep. One proof to some thing that never changed.

"Sakura, we're here." I nudged her again.

"Fine, two more minutes." She continued sleeping. Boy I wonder how Syaoron woke her up before school started.

I leaned back on my seat. If you haven't notice it yet, I'm quite impatient.

I unbuckle my seat belt and turned towards Sakura again. "Yah, Sakura, wake up right now!" I yelled.

"Geesh Touya!" Sakura jumped up from her seat and with her hands plucked her ears.

With her eyes half closed she scowled at me.

"We're here." I gave her a fake smile and exit out of my car.

I went to her door side as she was just about to exit the car also.

As soon as Sakura slammed the door shut I locked the door with the little car remote I had with my keys. I stuck the keys in my pockets.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Where are we?" Sakura asked still not knowing where we were. How long does it take Sakura to realize where she is?

"OMG! BIRDIE'S ARCADE!" Before I even started walking towards the arcade, Sakura was already running towards it and I mean very fast too. That game freak.

A smiled creeped onto my lips and I followed her inside. Ten years_ is_ a long time, but people _really_ don't change at all.

"Touya, let's play some basket ball!" That was the first thing Sakura wanted to play. Not to be mean, but even though she sucked at it, she always wanted to play. At least she got a couple of tickets to get a prize afterwards right?

I inserted a five dollar bill into the token machine. A bunch of them came out and I set it in my pockets. No way was I going to give all of them to Sakura. Who knows how crazy she would go if I gave all of this to her.

I put in two tokens and about six basketballs rounded in towards us.

Sakura of course, shot first, and of course she missed.

I went second, being the pro I was I didn't miss.

"Hey, that's not fair at all! You're way taller than me!" Sakura didn't see too happy about me making a hoop. Who told her not to practice. Now if you think about it, is it really my fault or hers?

We got probably ten tickets from the basketball game, which isn't a lot by the way.

Sakura wanted some pizza so we were sitting near the eating area and waiting on our food. I hope it wasn't a long wait because honestly I was hungry also. I don't think I've eaten anything this morning. We sat across from each other.

"So Touya, are you seeing anyone?" Sakura spoke first after our order.

"No..." I meant it too.

"Thought so."

"What? Why?" Did she think I couldn't get a girl? She'll just have to wait and see then. I'll prove her wrong.

"You're still mean." Sakura said it flat out.

"What? Hey, who's buying you pizza?"

"So, are you departing again?"

I looked up at her surprised. How did she know?

"I know because you took me here last time before you went off to the states."

Sakura really caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say now. I wasn't expecting her to know so soon. I was thinking about telling her myself at the end of the day, but I guess Sakura finding out for herself was probably a good thing.

"When were you going to tell me?" Sakura asked seriously.

"I was planning on telling you went I dropped you off home."

Sakura didn't say anything afterwards. She sat there in silent not saying anything. It seemed like she was trying to see if she should believe me or not. I really was going to tell her at the end of th day and not let Syaoron do all the talking.

"When are you leaving?" Sakura asked still in the serious tone of hers.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"So soon?" Sakura seemed like she was about to jump out of her seat. "Where are you going to live?"

"New York."

"New York." She repeated. If I looked closely at her, she looked really hurt. I was beginning to feel guilty now. I didn't want her to think her only family left was trying to escape from her. That wasn't what I was planning at all.

"When are you coming back?" Sakura seemed to be on the verge of tears. Her head was facing downwards.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to open up another company there."

"Oh..." Sakura continued looking down. I was beginning to feel even more guilt than a moment ago.

"Sakura..." I moved in a seat near her.

She was crying silently. I didn't want this to affect her so greatly. I wasn't going to run out of her life or anything. I was going to comeback in a couple of years.

If I didn't think that Syaoron could take good care of Sakura, then I would of have taken Sakrua with me too. Taking her with me was the plan a couple of weeks ago at Syaoron's father's annual ball. Knowing that there was someone else here who was willing to take scarifies for Sakura and do anything for Sakura made me rethink twice. She was happy here and she also had school. I couldn't take her away from the happiness that had only started.

"Don't cry." I smoothed her back.

The pizza was brought to our table at the same time. The waitress left quietly knowing not to interrupt.

"I'll come back, I promise. And I know you'll be happy. You've got Syaoron. All this years you've been doing great without me, I'm not going out of your life, I'll defiantly come back. I swear."

Sakura finally looked up with a tear stain face. She force a small smile and quickly wiped her tears away with the back of both her hands. She sniffed.

"I know I'll be fine. It's hard to see the only family I have left leave that's all." Sakura spoke softly with a hint of crying.

"Every thing's going to be okay." Sakura nodded.


	45. Chapter 45

Yeah I know the story's been getting a little boring...hey i'm bored here too...i have no idea how to end this story at all...i just know i need to end it...44 chapters is a lot already...i'll try to end it with this chapter...let's see how it goes...just like you guys, i'm as clueless as to what's going to happen next too...i think the ending is always the hardest part!

Chapter 45

Couple years later...precisely 5 years later...hahaha...

Sakura's POV

It's been five years since I've last seen Touya or Ken. I heard what happened between him and Syaoron. After that little accident Ken's father had sent him off to the states again. I wonder what was going on with all the departure to the states. Was that the only nice place to move to?

Anyways, I was done with school. For a year now I've been a nurse at South Ridge Hospital, the same hospital I found out my parents had past away, but no matter what, I wasn't going to let the past affect my future. I have to move on and the memories of my parents will always be with me no matter what.

Tomoyo and Eriol were surprisingly engaged. It all happened a couple of months ago. I didn't expect them to get engage, actually date! Life is unexpected and so anything can happen.

Syaoron, he still work at his dad's company, but now it had become his. To my total surprise, everyone in Syaoron's family accepted me...which I thought was great. We got through this obstacle easily. I still wouldn't say me and Meilin got along. I think she still prefers Yuki to had been her brother's girlfriend. I'm not mad about that, I do feel like if I haven't entered Syaoron's life then they would of have been still dating, but then if Syaoron was meant to be with me, it would happen sooner or later.

"Sakura, what time are you going to work today?" Syaoron asked sounding kind of in a rush.

"I'm not going to work today, it's a Wednesday, I never work on Wednesdays." I answered.

We still live in the same house, but over the years it had look more comfortable than when we first moved into it. Oh yeah, I finally got a car! Syaoron gave it to me on the day I received my bachelor of science. Now I don't have to wait for him to get home to go to some places or call him out of work.

"Okay, great, I have to go now." Syaoron said pulling on a black sock while standing up and hopping. Have he ever heard of sitting down? I know it doesn't seem like it would get things done faster, but I don't think Syaoron's getting anywhere like that either. But still, I continued letting him do what he was doing. How evil of me, muahahahaha!

"Do you know where my keys are?" Syaoron was working on his other foot. Forgot to mention, Syaoron always forget where things are if he's in a hurry, something new I learned a little bit after Touya's departure.

"Check your pockets." I answered focusing on him. It was kind of fun looking at him getting ready for work this fast.

"Where...oh..." A jingle came from his back left pocket.

I stood up from the sofa and walked with him to the door first; a habit that has become one of mine.

"I gotta go now Sakura." Syaoron opened the door and walked out of the house.

It wasn't even a second later when he opened the door again.

"Bye." Syaoron gave me a quick peck on the cheeks and left. I laughed to myself. Syaoron's actions were so funny sometimes, but sweet at the same time.

I strolled back to the sofa, but instead of sitting on it, I lay down. Another boring Wednesday. Why didn't I choose to work everyday? If I did, maybe I wouldn't be this bore.

-------------------- ------------------------------

Syaoron's POV

Damn, I was almost late for the meeting. All I needed to do was get that meeting over with and then I had another thing to do. I just hope this meeting wasn't going to be boring like the few couple of past ones. Weren't there any new ideas at all? We were lucky we weren't falling behind yet, but like always, Touya's company, Enterprise Production, was still in the lead. Moving over to the states made it an even bigger hit.

"Good Morning Chairman Li." A couple of my workers bowed and greeted as I walked into the company.

"Morning." For the past couple of years, I decided to greet people, Sakura said it was too mean of me to just ignore them when they greeted me. Taking Sakura's advice I did, and it's not too bad at all, I was use to it by now.

"Chairman Li, your meeting starts in five minutes." One of my secretary was running up to me and telling me where and what time the meeting was.

"Got it." I said as I walked quickly to the meeting room.

------------ ------------------------

The meeting was over now and we all were still in the same room talking about something else.

"NO, you should buy this kind of flower, see, the color are very bright and the smell of the flowers are strong and sweet." Eriol said. Yeah, he was at the meeting too.

"I agree with Eriol." Jim, one of the designers agreed with Eriol.

"Okay, I'll get it." I said as Tim, another car designer wrote it down on the notepad he was recording things in.

"How much time do you have left?" Eriol asked.

"Until five." I looked at my watch and it was already noon. I wonder if we were going to get everything finish in time!

"Okay, you know where the place is right?" I asked Jim and Tim.

"Yes." They both answered.

"And I know where it is too Syaoron, don't worry, every thing's going to be great." Eriol assured.

"I hope so."

-------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

"So, when's your wedding again?" I asked Tomoyo. There was really, and I mean really nothing to do. I finally decided to call her even though I knew she was busy. So far into her career, she's been doing great. With the help of Eriol, she had her own shop.

"Next summer." Tomoyo answered.

"Cool, am I invited?" Trust me, I was very bore.

"No Sakura." Tomoyo said and laughed on the other line.

"But Tomoyo, I thought we were friend! How could you? Why would you?"

"Be quiet Sakura, you know you're going...Hey, would it be all right if I talk to you some other time?"

"Sure, have fun with what ever it is you're doing."

"Oh, I will. Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up. I looked down at my watch and it was only 2 in the afternoon.

What time was Syaoron going to be home today? He left early so would he be coming home early too?

I decided to call him. It wouldn't hurt right?

I dialed Syaoron's cell phone number using the home phone.

"Hello?"

Syaoron answered on the third ring.

"Hey Syaoron, what are you doing?" I asked with nothing really in mind to talk about.

"Nothing." He seemed to be doing something else.

"Do you want me to call you back?"

"Can you do that please? I'm kind of in between something."

"Oh, okay..." I said.

"Bye."

"Bye." What was up with everyone today? Why were they so busy?

That x's out all my friends. Surprising how I don't have many friends.

Should I take a nap like Syaoron every time he's home alone? Yeah, I think I'll do that, there's nothing wrong with that right?

----------------- --------------------------------

Someone's POV

I looked at my watch, it was 4:30, time was almost up.

"Bring her here in 30 minutes okay?" I told two of my men.

They nodded their heads and got inside their car.

I really hope they got her here in time.

--------------------- -------------------------

Sakura's POV

I heard slight knocking on the door. I had to get my lazy self up from the bed and go downstairs. The knocking still continued. Good thing they didn't ring the door bell or else I swear I would be cranky.

"Coming." I said softly to myself. I doubt it that the person or people outside heard it.

I reached for the doorknob and unlocked it.

Suddenly the door opened on itself and roughly too.

"What the..." Before I could say anything else some dude in black with a mask on covered my mouth with his dirty hands.

What the hell was this? What was going on? I tried to twist around so I could break free from both of their grips, but it was no use. They both were too strong. I tried to scream, but nothing came out because the cover on my mouth was too strong. Omg, what were they going to do with me?

I watched as one of the man took up a piece of duck tape and put it over my mouth.

Quickly they bond my wrists and ankles together. I tried kicking them, but that was no use. What am I going to do? Where's Syaoron! Someone help!

------------ -------------------------

Syaoron's pov

I looked at my clock and it was getting pretty damn close to 5 o'clock. The preparations were ready, but one thing was just missing. I picked up my phone and dialed the home phone number. She wasn't picking up. Which only meant one thing.

--------------------- ----------------------------

Where were they taking me?

They had abducted me successfully. I was now in the back seat of their car. They were obviously driving me off somewhere to kill me. But why me? I didn't have any enemies. Or were they Syaoron's enemies?

We probably drove for ten minutes and the car stopped. I was thinking they would bring me to some kind of empty ware house or the woods, but the empty warehouses were at least an hour away from here and the woods were another hour out of town. Where am I? I was freaking out and I know that unless I knew I was safe, I might actually piss in my pants.

With something, they cut off the tape around my ankles. "Get up." Was it just me or was that voice very familiar?

I got up and sat on the seats. I didn't even have a chance to look around when one of them blind folded me.

One of the men got a hold of my left arm and pulled me forward.

"Walk faster." He pulled me forward again, but not hard. The whole time here, if I thought about it, they actually didn't harm me, but their voices were harsh.

I walked forward quicker as they lead me off somewhere.

"Stop." I stopped dead in my tracks.

A second later one of them was shaking my hands. I didn't move and as soon as the shaking of my hands were over, my hands were freed. Were they going to rape me? The thought of that scared me even more...I rather die than be rape and live with it. Please don't!

I felt like crying but didn't dare show it, I didn't want them to know I was vulnerable. If I was to die, I would die knowing that I did not once let them see I was scare.

"Walk." I walked again and they lead me to their destination and soon to be mine.

------------------ ----------------------------

Someone's POV

What the hell was taking them so long? It was past five already.

I heard silent steps coming closer and closer towards me. Not one pair, but three at the most. They were here.

I got up from where I was sitting and walked towards the foot steps.

"Boss." One of my men spoke as soon as they spotted me.

I waved a hand and they let go of Sakura. They walked off back somewhere leaving us alone.

----------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Sakura's POV

I felt them walking back after dropping me here with some other man who they called Boss.

"I don't care who ever you are but I officially hate you!" That was quite stupid of me, but true. I didn't hate someone that easily, but this person went too far.

I wonder how crazy Syaoron would go if he knew I was gone.

I heard slight foot steps coming towards me...It was getting closer and closer to me, because I felt the heat of his becoming stronger and stronger with each step he took.

I almost jumped back as the his dirty hands touched my shoulders and stayed there. I wanted to shake it off so bad, I shouldn't, I didn't want him to see that I was afraid to face him. I would fight back with what ever it took as soon as he made the wrong move.

I stood still as his hand on my left shoulder lift off and went towards the blind fold.

Slowly, I waited for him to take the blind fold off. I wanted to see who this bastard was too.

------------------------------- -------------------------------------

Someone's POV

I slowly took off Sakura's blind fold. She was shaking and I felt it no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

As soon as I got her blind fold off, I watch as her face turned into total shock.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------

Sakura's POV

I waited for him to finish taking it off. All I wanted right now was too take a good long look at his face. I wanted to remember the face that might kill me.

I tensed up my muscles and got ready. The blind fold came off and I glared into the face of my abductor, only to turned into a shock seconds afterwards.

"SYAORON!" Boy was I glad to see him, but...I was really confuse. Remembering where I was I pushed him and took a step back.

Syaoron smiled and came towards me.

Wait, was this Ken or was it Syaoron?

Remember what Ken did to Yuki scared the hell out of me.

"Wait, Ken?" I asked scared that it might really be Ken.

I watched as Ken...or Syaoron stood up and came towards me.

He reached for my right hand and took it in his right hand.

Before I could pull back he pulled me in towards him.

Ken or Syaoron was holding onto me tightly. Speak already damn it so I'll know who it is!

"Baka, it's me." That was all I needed to hear to know who it was.

I relaxed my muscles and hugged Syaoron back.

"What the hell are you doing?" I remembered and pulled out of the hug.

Syaoron didn't answer as he got down on one knee.

Omg, was he going to do what I'm thinking? OMG!

"Sakura, I know that this isn't romantic and all, but I wanted to do something that you wouldn't and I wouldn't forget, now if you've forgive me, would you marry me?"

OMG, he asked me to marry him!

"You expect me to marry you when you've just kidnapped me?" Syaoron looked confused and hurt at the same time. "Of course I will!" I yelled and went down to his level only to hug him again.

"Hurray! Syaoron and Sakura's going to get marry!" Out of no where everyones else came out.

We both stood up from where we were. I was speechless. They all planned this? Is that why when I called Tomoyo she was busy and when I called Syaoron he was busy?

I was too caught up in the kidnap and the proposal that I didn't really get a good look at the room I was in. The room was a private room in some kind of restaurant. The food was already set out in a big circle table. There were pink tulips every where in the room. The room was pretty much...pretty.

"Jim and Tim? You two were the one who kidnapped me?" I asked as I spotted Tim and Jim with their masks taken off, but still wearing the same black outfit. No wonder their voices were so familiar.

"Sorry Sakura, we hope we didn't hurt you in anyway." Jim spoke

"You guys just got lucky." I said smiling and wanting to laugh at the same time.

------------------------ --------------------------------------------------

We were around the big circle table each with a cup of wine.

"Here's to happy days." Syaoron held up his glass and with ours, we all touched them together.

Syaoron was right, I was never going to forget this day.

THE END

sorry for the lame ending...couldn't think of anything else and i was in a rush, sorry for it not being the way you guys liked it but they're getting marry right? right...until next time you guys! bye! i love you all and thanks for reading again! bye!


End file.
